El Contrato
by Daiu Naruhina
Summary: Hinata vendió su alma Por 500 años... Esta apunto de librarse de ese contrato, pero no contó con la fuga en la prisión del infierno. Ahora debe unir fuerzas con un demonio que la desespera y calienta al mismo tiempo. OoC
1. Resumen

**_Resumen_**

_Morir ardiendo no es nada comparado con el calor de su toque._

Quemada en la hoguera como una bruja mientras que su amante mira, Hinata vende su alma al diablo a cambio de venganza. Un intercambio justo hasta que su ex novio escapa de las entrañas del Infierno y ella se ve obligada a pactar con el diablo para traer al muy imbécil de vuelta.

Naruto ha visto muchas cosas durante su mandato bajo la guardia de Lucifer pero nada puede prepararlo para esa bruja con tan despiadada lengua y voluptuosa figura.

Su boca dice: "Que te jodan," pero su cuerpo grita: "¡Tómame!"

¿Qué hará un pobre diablo cuando su corazón le complique aún más las cosas incitándole a hacerla suya para siempre?

Antes de que pueda decidir si sus días como demonio han acabado, sin embargo, necesita atrapar a los malos, salvar a la chica y después encontrar la manera de convencerla de que lo ame y no lo mate...


	2. Prólogo

**_Prólogo_**

**_Hace, mucho, mucho tiempo atrás..._**

_Moriré_. Y dolorosamente, también, que realmente no era como había imaginado pasar su día. En la jardinería, sí. Tal vez azuzando unas cuantas pociones curativas. Saliendo por ahí con su amante. Pero, ¿asarse hasta quedar crujiente, mientras la gente del pueblo la mira de manera animada? No es algo que hubiera hecho encajar en su horario.

Hinata tiró de la cuerda que la unía a la hoguera, su mente todavía estaba nublada de incredulidad. Cuando se despertó esa mañana y se dedicó a sus quehaceres, alimentar a las gallinas y recolectar sus huevos, cuidar de su jardín de hierbas y a otras tareas mundanas, nunca esperó que una multitud descendiera sobre ella gritando:

—¡Brujería! ¡Bruja!

El hecho de que estuvieran en lo correcto no le sorprendió. Nunca había tratado muy duro de ocultar sus poderes curativos. Además, todo el pueblo se beneficiaba de los brebajes que utilizaba a cambio de artículos que necesitaba.

Jamón ahumado por curar la gota. Queso por una tintura para suavizar la piel agrietada. Pociones de amor por el puñado de esperanza de las doncellas y de sus mamás. Un comercio lucrativo para una mujer como ella sin marido o padre para cuidar de ella. En cuanto a su título de bruja, mientras lo oía de boca en boca, no se ofendía. Estaba orgullosa de la herencia que le había sido transmitida, generación tras generación, por las mujeres de su familia. Lo que la sorprendió cuando oyó los gritos de que la colgaran y asaran, fue quien encabezaba a la turba… la madre de su amante, Mei.

Vestida con un traje negro y grueso, su mantilla negra de encaje estaba hacia atrás para mostrar el ardor de odio de sus ojos y sus labios curvados en una mueca cruel, gritando fuerte:

—¡Quemen a la bruja!

La arrugada y vieja bruja. Parecía que alguien no quería cortarse de sus faldas a su único hijo.

Sin embargo, Menma, con veinticinco años, ya había pasado la edad de establecerse y de iniciar su propia línea. Una familia que había prometido construir con ella.

Mientras se reunían en secreto debido a su estricta madre, y a los chismes del pueblo, él le había prometido que pronto anunciaría públicamente su intención de casarse con ella. Ella no podía esperar, aunque, ahora confrontando a su furiosa madre, se preguntó si debería haber hablado antes.

Hinata no puso mucha resistencia. ¿Por qué molestarse cuando no podía ganar contra el número de gente enviada a buscarla? Floja en su agarre, cerró los ojos y mente ante sus crueles burlas mientras la arrastraban a las afueras de la ciudad donde la gente de mente estrecha del pueblo se mostraba ocupada, erigiendo una estaca de madera y acumulando zarzas y ramas a su alrededor.

Incluso a medida que la azotaban al poste, no cundió en pánico.

Menma, su amante de ojos azules y gruesas pestañas, la salvaría.

Evidentemente, le había dicho a su madre de su amor, y ella había perdido temporalmente su genio y su mente. Sin embargo, Hinata sabía que el hombre al que amaba vendría a su rescate. Su compromiso del uno con el otro prevalecería sobre la necesidad de la mafia para ejecutar a una bruja como la iglesia y los jefes religiosos de Roma habían dado instrucciones.

A medida que los pobladores seguían acumulando objetos inflamables sobre ella y el sol comenzaba a descender, lo que indicaba la llegada de la noche, se aferró a esa creencia, se aferró firmemente a su amor mientras la primera antorcha se acercaba, su llama vacilante bailando en la ligera brisa. A pesar de la situación, la escena era casi pintoresca, recordándole las muchas hogueras en las que había participado, con esa misma gente, mientras celebraban la cosecha y los solsticios. Por supuesto, nadie había sido atado a la estaca en esas ocasiones.

_Qué suerte la mía._

Comprobando los ansiosos rostros, la primera cosquilla de inquietud recorrió su espalda mientras espiaba buscando el rostro de su amante. ¿Seguramente ha oído hablar de mi dilema para ahora?

Tal vez planee un gran rescate en el último momento como los héroes de los que los bardos cantaban. _Qué romántico._

A medida que el último rayo de luz del sol desaparecía y el crepúsculo caía, había un silencio sobre la multitud que esperaba como Mei. Con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro, ella se adelantó y levantó las manos para pedir silencio.

Firmes palabras habladas se derramaron de sus labios con un odio y vileza al que Hinata difícilmente podía darse crédito. _¿Y esta era la mujer que dio a luz a mi dulce Menma?_

—Esta nefasta bruja tiene que morir. Practica libremente su arte oscuro entre nosotros.

Cabezas asintieron a su alrededor.

_Increíble_. _Practico mi arte y la utilizo para curar las enfermedades y auxiliar en la curación de heridas infectadas,_ pensó Hinata, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad. A ver si los ayudaba la próxima vez que vinieran a llamar a su puerta en mitad de la noche, los traidores.

—Usa su magia en nuestros jóvenes, obligándolos a cumplir sus malvadas e impúdicas órdenes.

Las cejas de Hinata se arquearon. _Es curioso, pero fue tu hijo quien me llenó de alcohol la primera vez que vino a mis faldas y se salió con la suya el muy malo._ _Por supuesto, lo disfruté, pero aun así, nunca le hice nada._

—La iglesia dice que no debemos permitir que una bruja viva. Entonces digo, en el nombre de Dios y de todo lo que es santo, ¡qué la bruja debe morir! — Saliva voló mientras Mei caía en un tono febril y decía su última observación hacia la parte trasera de la multitud. Hinata siguió su mirada y sonrió.

Menma había llegado.

_Sabía que vendría a salvarme. Toma eso crujiente y vieja bruja._ Alto, moreno y guapo, él parecía algo de un cuento de hadas, del tipo de historia que su abuela contaba. Un verdadero héroe, que salvaría a su damisela de la malvada bruja. Bueno, en este caso, estaría salvando a la bruja de los impíos, y de su casi suegra.

Él se abrió camino al frente de la multitud hasta que se puso delante de su madre y de la estaca de la que Hinata colgaba. Sus ojos claros se lanzaron a Hinata por un momento y un escalofrío de miedo le hizo cosquillas en la espalda. No vio ira en su expresión por su situación. Ni miedo por lo rápido que iba por el camino de la muerte. En sus ojos, leyó la verdad. Y no era bonita.

_Me quemarán, y no hará una mierda para salvarme._

La incredulidad le hizo olvidar a la multitud observando con avidez.

—Menma. Dile a tu madre, que no te puse ningún hechizo. Diles de nuestro amor a los demás. —No quería rogar, pero no se atrevía a creer que el desapasionado hombre que tenía delante era el mismo amante que le había murmurado promesas tan dulces.

Él no respondió y su madre se volvió en silencio para hacerle frente a Hinata, con una mirada de triunfo en el rostro.

—Morirás por tus pecados, bruja. —La antorcha encendida fue empujada en el brillo de su mano y la sostuvo en alto por un momento—. ¡Brujería! —gritó ella—. Quémate cosa impía.

Entonces bajó la antorcha de fuego y la yesca se encendió con un resplandor.

El pánico atacó a Hinata mientras la desesperanza de su situación llegaba a casa. Demasiado tarde, se esforzó en vano con las ataduras abrazándola. Pero la cuerda no se movió. Maldito Hidan y su habilidad de atar cuerdas. El crujido de las llamas creció, ayudado por la cerveza que Alvaro derramó accidentalmente en la pira. Peor que la vista de la extensión del fuego, era el ondulante humo negro y la usurpación del calor. El primero entró en sus pulmones y tosió mientras las lágrimas corrían de sus pruritos ojos.

El sudor perlaba su rostro mientras trabajaba frenéticamente para liberarse, sus hechizos y sencillos encantamientos de curación no servirían contra su cautiverio y el elemento del fuego.

Con ojos frenéticos, escudriñó la multitud, esperando que alguien diera un paso adelante y gritara hacia el cielo, que viniera en su ayuda, pero todos miraban, algunos con mórbida fascinación, algunos con mirada enferma, mientras las llamas se acercaban. Captó la mirada de Menma, y esta vez, él no se apartó. Le rogó con los ojos que la rescatara. Reconocimiento. Cualquier cosa del hombre que había declarado que haría cualquier cosa por ella.

Que subiría a la montaña más alta. Que desafiaría los deseos de su familia.

Cualquier cosa por su amor.

Mentiras. Todo habían sido mentiras, lo entendía ahora mientras estaba de pie allí, impávida mientras el fuego saltaba más alto, lamiendo el dobladillo de su falda, acechando los dedos de su pie.

Él no mostró ni un atisbo de remordimiento al verla arder.

La furia la envolvió, más caliente que las llamas lamiendo su cuerpo.

—Bastardo —escupió—. Me utilizaste. Me traicionaste como un cobarde. No puedo esperar a verte en el infierno. Los veré a todos en el infierno por esto.

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a cantar, la oscura oración que nunca había pensado usar. Un último recurso que su abuela le había enseñado, pero que le había dicho que olvidara. La promesa al Señor Oscuro, una que no le salvaría la vida mortal, pero que daría su venganza sobre aquellos que la habían traicionado.

La más oscura, la más poderosa de las maldiciones cruzó sus labios. Mientras las llamas se encrespaban alrededor de la piel de sus pies, quemándolos y sacándole gritos de agonía, dio su vida y alma al Mundo Subterráneo a cambio de venganza.

Le prometió al diablo, a quien adoraba en la clandestinidad, cualquier cosa; su vida, su alma, su devoción.

Podría tenerlo todo por darle la oportunidad de llevarle a Menna, a su madre y a todos los habitantes del pueblo como ovejas, a que se regocijaran con ella en el infierno. Su risa cacareó al final de su hechizo de muerte sonando más como una tos ahogada, pero gracias a Dios, Lucifer leyó su intención, y le concedió su deseo.

Aunque debería haber leído la letra pequeña...

**_Continuará..._**


	3. Capítulo Uno

**_Siglos más tarde..._**

—Maldito Diablo estúpido, y sus cláusulas del infierno —se quejó Hinata en voz baja mientras pisoteaba en la oficina de su Señor.

Recibir su llamada imperiosa, esencialmente con su vozarrón en los propios muros y ordenándole mover sus dulces mejillas, comenzó inmediatamente a maldecir. Señor del Inframundo o no, el hombre era un verdadero dolor en el trasero.

¿No sabía que tenía mejores cosas que hacer con su tiempo que correr cuando él la convocaba, como limarse las uñas, o lavarse el pelo? Además, de acuerdo con los términos del contrato al que había accedido hace más de 500 años, firmado con su sangre aun chisporroteando nada menos, su tiempo como su asistente personal estaba casi terminado. La libertad le hacía señas a la vuelta de la esquina y no podía esperar, aunque no tuviera la menor idea de lo que haría con todo su tiempo libre acercándose. El cultivar un huerto en el Pit no era viable. Unirse a la población en general la hacía estremecer. ¿Qué tal si se iba?

No importaba. Encontraría un hobby. ¿Un beneficio definido?

No tener que responderle al diablo a cada disposición. Sólo unos pocos días más,luego seré libre.

Por supuesto, a Lucifer no le importaba si su contrato en conjunto estaba llegando a su fin. El hombre tenía un sádico placer al incitarla, recordándole que de todo corazón había estado de acuerdo en ser su esclava personal acambio de venganza.

Afortunadamente, su idea de las tareas involucradas de la clase servil; elcontestador telefónico, presentación de papeleo, relaciones de clientes alias almas condenadas. En otras palabras, la mayoría de trabajo de oficina, un pequeño precio a pagar cuando significaba que los que habían tenido una participación directa en haberlo quemado serían castigadas eternamente por sus pecados. La venganza probaba ser maravillosamente dulce.

Con un chasquido de tacones en el suelo de pizarra, porque Lucifer, atrapado en la Edad Media, se aferraba como una lapa al tema de un castillo medieval con un calabozo, se dirigió al salón del trono donde al Señor del Infierno le gustaba gobernar sujetos o como a Hinata les gustaba llamarlos, los sobrados del cielo.

Cuando una persona moría, si habían vivido una vida absolutamente pura, libre de pecado, incluso sin la más pequeña mancha, se iban al Cielo. Si se deslizaban a través de la línea mala, incluso si sólo decían el nombre del otro Señor en vano una vez y lo estropeaban, eran condenados a una vida eterna como un alma condenada.

Bienvenidos al infierno, donde las condiciones de vida iban más allá de estar lleno de gente, de los puestos de trabajo que apestaban y de donde el pago era aún peor. Era como vivir, bien, en el infierno.

Olvídate de las calles de cenizas esparcidas y viviendas de vecindad.

Los inconvenientes de la Fosa palidecían al lado de Lucifer, o Jiraiya como le decían más comúnmente, un verdadero idiota de jefe. Él daba un nuevo significado a la expresión acoso sexual. A pesar de que ella le había curado el maldito hábito de agarrar los traseros al usar falda trenzada con pequeñas cintas plateadas... ¿Había olvidado mencionar que estaban bendecidas?

Le había costado una fortuna ver que algunos demonios tenían que pasar de contrabando desde el lado mortal, pero valía la pena cada maldita moneda cuando el Príncipe de la Oscuridad, vestido en su estúpida capa de Darth Vader saltaba hacia arriba y abajo en su oficina estrechándose la mano, gritando.

El video que había tomado y amenazado con publicar en Hell Tube, la había ayudado finalmente a tener una suite privada en el ala oeste del castillo. Paz y tranquilidad en la…

—¡Hinata! — Jiraiya hizo una mueca—. Sé que estás en ese pasillo, mujer. Deja de poner a prueba mi paciencia y trae tu trasero aquí para que pueda explicarme antes de que suceda.

¿Explicar qué? Moviendo la mano a su arrugada secretaria, pasó junto a la zona de recepción y abrió la maciza puerta de su despacho y dio un paso dentro.

Sus tacones tocaron en el piso mientras se dirigía a su jefe, que se paseaba en frente de una enorme mesa tallada. Cabe señalar que la magnífica pieza de mobiliario estaba tallada en hueso, la criatura a la que pertenecía esperaba que estuviera extinta, dado el ridículo tamaño de la mandíbula que había utilizado el artista. Como era habitual, carpetas de todos los grosores y colores cubrían el reluciente escritorio con superficie de marfil.

Grandioso. Más trabajo. Parece que estaré trabajando hasta tarde esta noche.

El negocio de vender el alma resonó, lo que significaba más trabajo y sin aumento de sueldo. Me debería sumar a las minucias del sindicato.

—Ya era hora de que llegaras —dijo Jiraiya, mientras detenía su paseo para mirarla. Ella se detuvo y esperó a que él hiciera lo habitual una vez más, con los ojos demorándose en sus senos antes de viajar hacia abajo.

Claro, podría haber arruinado su disfrute con el uso de algo similar a una monja, pero encontraba más disfrute en mostrarle lo que nunca tendría.

Además, diablo o no, a una chica le gusta que un hombre la encontrara atractiva. Ladeó la cadera y esperó a que él terminara.

Su mirada golpeó sus pies y arrugó la frente.

—Uh-oh. Es posible que desees patear esos tacones caros tuyos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó mirando hacia abajo a sus zapatos.

Ridículamente altos y un ojo estallando en púrpura, verde y azul, con la intención de parecerse a las plumas de un pavo real, no le importaba si sus dedos de los pies se lastimaban o si no tenía exactamente el tipo delgado de muslos que los zapatos demandaban. Había descubierto que tenía un fetiche por los zapatos del siglo XVIII, probablemente porque había pasado la mayor parte de su vida mortal descalza. Su colección ahora contaba con cientos y el par que actualmente usaba era fantástico, robado del cadáver de su estrella favorita de cine, de nuevo, un tema que le había costado una suma ridícula de contrabando pero que valía mucho la pena en su mente.

—No digas que no te lo advertí —murmuró él enigmáticamente.

Comenzó con un cosquilleo de los dedos del pie que se convirtió en una picazón caliente. Cambió su peso, moviendo sus deditos. Lo que no ayudó.

Sus pies estaban ardiendo. A pesar de su calma habitual, Hinata chilló y no era muy propio de una dama.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciéndome en los pies? —Olvídate de los pies, las llamas lamían hacia arriba, a sus piernas desnudas, enganchadas en la falda corta, blanca, un color usado para molestar a su jefe, después, su blusa de seda color magenta.

Bajando su cabeza a sus pies, a la viva, antorcha gritando, el momento le devolvió las pesadillas a la manera en que había muerto.

¡Maldita sea! Pasaron cientos de años de revivir ese terrible momento antes de que finalmente se impusiera y se llevara lejos los recuerdos de la quema a la hoguera. Al cabo de sólo segundos de ser quemada, una vez más con vida, lo había puesto todo atrás.

—Maldita sea, maldita burro, cabrón, puto... —La lista de palabras seguía y seguía, porque a pesar de su ardiente nueva apariencia, se mantenía consciente todo el tiempo.

Más molesto, si su cuerpo sobrevivía a las llamas y a la descamación de la piel, el dolor sería tan insoportable como recordaba.

Espuma blanca golpeó su cara, apagándolo. El mismo frío calmante sofocó el resto de su cuerpo, apagando las llamas. No le quitaba el dolor de su piel, pero al menos no estaba más en llamas. No podía decir tanto de su temperamento.

Se cocía a fuego lento, mantenido a raya sólo porque no podía ver el objeto de su ira y temor abriendo la boca y probando los productos químicos utilizados para poder salir.

—Extiende tu mano —dijo Jiraiya.

Ella se dijo que lo haría por una vez y sintió un paño caer en su palma.

Limpiando su cara primero, abrió los ojos y miró al Señor del Foso.

Para aquellos que no lo habían visto antes pero probablemente, eventualmente lo harían, porque lo más probable era que ya hubieran pecado, el hombre al que todos temían parecía un simple hombre de negocios. Un poco alto con cerca de uno noventa más o menos, con complexión robusta y cabello blanco. Si uno ignoraba los incendios malos café de sus ojos, se veía casi benigno. Hasta que sonreía. Cómo podía hacer algo tan inocente como curvar sus labios verse tan mal, no lo sabía pero estaba practicando todas las noches en el espejo, sin ningún resultado. No podía hacer que sus mejillas de manzana y bajas fueran desalentadoras, por mucho que lo intentara.

—¿Qué demonios pasó? —preguntó ella con voz apretada.

—Estabas en llamas —respondió él con calma antes de volverse y regresar a su escritorio.

Controló el impulso de lanzar una maldición a sus espaldas en pocos segundos. No porque era lo que había que hacer, sino porque el idiota poseía un escudo contra su hechizo rebotando en él, algo así como una rima de niños:

_"Yo soy goma tú eres pegamento, lo que tú digas, me rebota y se pega en ti"._

Ouch, era todo lo que tenía que decir sobre esa cuestión.

—Está bien, oh rey de la observación, estaba en llamas. ¿Te importaría decirme por qué?

Jiraiya arrastró unos papeles sobre su escritorio mientras ella caminaba hacia él, clip, clunk, en sus irregulares tacones mientras pegotes de extintor de espuma caían al piso. Sacudiendo su mirada hacia abajo, ella gritó.

—¡Estoy desnuda!

—Sí, lo noté. Buenos senos por cierto. ¿Mencioné que es posible que desees tratar de conseguir un poco de retardante de llamas para ropa?

Con los ojos entrecerrados, ella negó con el dedo.

—Tú. Explícate. Ahora. Y consígueme algo de maldita ropa o Señor del Infierno o no, te arrancaré los ojos de la cabeza y te los meteré donde el sol nunca brilla.

Sabía que había ido demasiado lejos cuando su cuerpo comenzó a ampliarse y humo brotó de sus oídos.

—¡Basta! —rugió él, la fuerza de su grito agitó la habitación. El polvo se cernió hacia abajo—. Podré aguantar este tipo de actitud de mi hija, pero maldita sea, ¡tú trabajas para mí!

—No por mucho tiempo —murmuró ella no acobardada en lo más mínimo.

Jiraiya gritaba mucho. Torturaba y mataba con demasiada voluntad pero, como había aprendido a lo largo de los años, la gente lo respetaba con su columna vertebral. Por supuesto, ella no lo respetaba sólo en privado. En público, se inclinaba con elegancia y lo alababa como todos sus otros secuaces.

Él tenía una reputación que mantener, después de todo. Algunas líneas que sabía que no debía cruzar. Pero simplemente... no tomaría la mierda de nadie.

Por extraño que parezca, tenía la impresión de que le gustaba su actitud combativa.

—Acerca de la terminación de tu contrato, tenemos un pequeño problema.

Él chasqueó los dedos y usó algún tipo de magia que ella aún tenía que descifrar, los restos quemados de su ropa, la espuma, todo en ella desapareció, incluyendo el persistente dolor. Ella se dejó caer en una silla, aliviada pero no deseando demostrarlo, alegre por la sencilla túnica que había conjurado para ocultar su cuerpo. El exhibicionismo era para los que iban al gimnasio de forma regular.

—¿Cuál es el problema? Firmamos un acuerdo, Jiraiya. A cambio de mi alma y de quinientos años de servicio, condenarías a todos aquellos que tuvieron un papel activo en hacerme arder con una eternidad de sufrimiento en el infierno. Parece bastante sencillo, y de acuerdo a mi contrato, los 500 años se cumplen el próximo martes.

—Excepto que, tuvimos una ruptura en la cárcel.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver una ruptura de la prisión con mi contrato?

—Aférrate a tus bragas, y te lo mostraré. Oh, espera, ya no estás usando unas. —La miró de reojo. Ella gruñó. Suspiró mientras murmuraba—: No eres absolutamente nada divertida.

Alcanzando algo de debajo de su escritorio, él tomó algo.

El objeto golpeó la mesa, una carpeta verde gruesa con papel y etiquetada, no era de extrañar, con su nombre. Ser esclava del gran hombre no quería decir que ella rodaría y se convertiría en un dócil ratón una vez que llegara a la Fosa. En los círculos del infierno, cada hombre/mujer/demonio estaban solos.

Y después de la forma en que su amante la había traicionado, Hinata se aferraba a su libertad y a su estatus como un pitbull, maldiciendo a cualquiera cuya magia se pusiera en su camino. Parecía que el Señor llevaba cuenta desus travesuras.

Jiraiya abrió su archivo y lo sacó, en otra proeza de magia que ella no dominaba, un amarillento manuscrito atado a un mechón de su cabello. Él pasó una uña, cortando y el papel se desenrolló varios metros, línea tras línea de manuscrito escrito a mano de manera concisa. Lo aplanó en su escritorio, utilizando un par de pisapapeles, los cráneos de los que se habían atrevido desafiarlo, para sostener sus esquinas. Hinata se puso de pie y se inclinó para verificarlo, tomando nota de su firma: una gigante "H" la única letra que habíasabido dibujar en el momento, la sangre se había secado a un color casi negro.

—¿Por qué me muestras esto? —preguntó ella.

—Lee la sub cláusula cuarenta y nueve, párrafo C, sección VII.

Sus ojos recorrieron el documento, moviendo los labios mientras leía, una habilidad que no había poseído en el momento de la firma.

Había tenido alguien imparcial contratado para leerlo por ella, una poderosa bruja con el nombre de Nefertiti, que ahora le gustaba mas el nombre de Ino. Se había puesto de aprendiz de la bruja por un tiempo después de su llegada pero la marca de magia de Ino (orgías sexuales basadas en el poder) no era algo que la atrajera.

Por extraño que parezca, a pesar de que había leído cientos de contratos para otras almas, esta era la primera vez que realmente leía el suyo. Cuanto más leía, sin embargo, más deseó haber prestado atención en ese momento en vez estar tan centrada en la venganza. Pero igualmente, la imparcialidad era difícil de lograr con los recuerdos de su piel cayéndosele y del imaginario olor de su cuerpo asándose, haciéndole tener hambre de pollo.

—Si estoy leyendo esto bien —dijo ella lentamente, tratando en vano de controlar su temperamento—, dice que si dentro de mis quinientos años de servicio, si uno de los cinco por los que maldije es enviado al infierno y lograescapar, entonces los términos de mi empleo se extenderían hasta que el alma en cuestión fuera capturada.

—Sigue leyendo —respondió él—. Y ten en mente, que este es un contrato estándar.

Moviendo los ojos para volver al documento, leyó el resto antes de agarrar el pisapapeles más cercano y tirarlo hacia él.

—¡Imbécil! La ruptura de la prisión fue por una de las almas que había condenado a una eternidad de sufrimiento, ¿no? Lo que significa que tendré que revivir el momento de mi muerte, todos los días, hasta que el alma sea atrapada. —No pudo evitar maldecir—. Esto es injusto. ¿Por qué diablos estoy siendo castigada? Tus lacayos son los que aflojaron su trabajo. Sanciónalos a ellos.

Con los labios apretados, sus ojos brillaron de una manera que la hizo sentarse de regreso en su silla, el peso de su poder presionando sobre ella.

—Oh, están cosechando los frutos de mi disgusto, con miedo o no. Pero es suficiente para ellos. Tenemos que arreglar esto. Si vamos a liberarnos de cada uno en una semana, entonces necesitas ponerte en movimiento.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, tú. Acabas de leer el contrato. De la misma maldita manera en quemaldijiste a esas personas y arrastraste sus almas a mí en sus muertes prematuras, ahora que están perdidas, te toca traer de vuelta las almas.

—¿A las almas? ¿Me estás diciendo que perdiste más de una?

El Señor del Agujero en realidad pareció avergonzado.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Los buenos siervos son difíciles de conseguir. Desde los problemas de los últimos años con Lilith y las revueltas, bien, el ejército de demonios todavía no se ha recuperado en números. Y el reino de los mortales no tiene soldados como los de antes. Ah, por los días en que los vikingos habitaban los mares y saqueaban pueblos enteros. Incluso extraño esosespartanos enérgicos. Ahora, esas eran algunas almas con sustancia y habilidades.

Hinata dio una palmada en su frente.

—No creo esto. Yo soy la programada para encenderme en fuego cada día hasta que reparares tu error, ¿y me estás dando excusas y recordando el pasado? Eso jodidamente no tiene precio. ¿Y cómo se supone que encuentre y atrape a los fugitivos?

—Hay cinco de ellos y si se les encajas este pin, — Jiraiya arrojó una caja metálica en su dirección—, serán llevados directamente al procesamiento.

—Yay, así que tengo una manera fácil para que vuelvan —arrastró las palabras con sarcasmo—. Todavía no has hablado con exactitud de cómo se supone que debo encontrarlos.

—¿No tienes algún método de bruja para el seguimiento de personas? —le preguntó—. Hice que los guardias recogieran algo de su piel. Por supuesto, no sé de quién es cual, dado que limpiamos las pestañas después de su desaparición, pero el ADN sigue siendo el mejor identificador. —Sonrió.

Ella lo miró.

Él soltó un gran suspiro.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? Esto no fue hecho a propósito, te lo aseguro. Nada me gustaría más que tú y yo nos libráramos del otro. Pero incluso yo no puedo romper el contrato.

Respecto a eso, él decía la verdad. Si una persona hacía un juramento en el infierno y luego firmaba con sangre, no podría romperlo hasta que los términos del contacto estuvieran completos. Nadie sabía por qué, ni siquiera Jiraiya. Parecía que había más poderes por ahí que sólo aquellos del Cielo y del Infierno.

—¿Y si digo que te jodas y que las almas se queden libres?

—Te quemarías, todos los días, hasta el momento de tu muerte, un minuto extra por día, el dolor sería cada vez más y más insoportable con cada día que pasara.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

—No. —Él puso una expresión seria que la asustó más que sus palabras.

Jiraiya hablaba siempre con una sonrisa, con una sonrisa malvada, con una sonrisa traviesa, viéndose provocativo.

No creía que quisiera oír lo que vendría después.

—Si no traes a las almas de regreso, te volverás loca. Perderás la cabeza. Se te zafaran los tornillos. No será bonito. Lo he visto antes. Le pasó a la madre de Konan. Yo mismo tuve que tirarla al abismo. Ya conoces a mi hija mayor, Konan ¿no? Ganó La Más Zorra del Mundo cinco años consecutivos, ¿sabes?

Sí, lo sabía. Todo el mundo conocía a Konan. Todos los hombres habían deseado una vuelta con la súcubo más famosa del infierno, mientras las mujeres hacían todo lo posible por mantener a sus hombres lejos. Mientras el recordatorio de las habilidades de Konan en el tocador la hacía estremecerse, sin mencionar que el abismo le daba escalofríos.

Lo que pocos sabían del lado de la tierra era que el infierno no significaba el fin de la vida de una persona para las almas condenadas a cualquier precio.

Una vez que un mortal pecaba y moría, cambiaba su domicilio al infierno, en el que técnicamente podría vivir para siempre.

Sonaba como un gran premio, ¿no? En realidad no lo era. Alentar cualquier tipo de existencia en el mundo terrenal tomaba mucho trabajo. La vivienda apestaba. Los trabajos eran aún peores. Y olvídate de matar a alguien para hacer un poco de espacio o tomar el lugar de alguien.

Las heridas mortales, aunque dolorosas para el receptor, no podían matar a los condenados. Tampoco la decapitación o cualquier otra tortura ideada, un gran truco de Jiraiya para castigar a los verdaderos malvados. Sólo había una cosa que por sí sola podría poner un espíritu a descansar.

El abismo.

En el centro mismo del infierno, en medio de las espirales de los nueve círculos, el gran agujero era a donde un alma iba cuando eran conquistadas por el miedo a la muerte final.

Cuando el tedio de la vida cotidiana en La Fosa finalmente llegaba a ellos, o habían expiado sus pecados, podían hacer la peregrinación hacia el abismo, mezclarse dentro, y eventualmente, terminar renaciendo de nuevo.

O eso era lo que los rumores decían.

Las brujas con destino a Jiraiya antes de la muerte, no eran dueños de sus almas, y nadie sabía dónde se escondían, así que la incertidumbre prevalecía, junto con numerosos debates, en qué pasaría con ellas si saltaban dentro. Ella preferiría no averiguarlo. Pero si el dolor era demasiado, ¿se sentiría igual?

Algo de su proceso de pensamiento debió haberse reflejado en su rostro, porque Jiraiya le dio una sonrisa paternal destinada a tranquilizarla.

—Estoy seguro de que te las arreglarás para capturarlos antes de que te vuelvas loca. Y si no, conozco un lugar que vende camisas de fuerza baratas.

Ella se cubrió la cara con un gemido.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Oh no. Corta el rollo femenino en estos momentos. Sabes que odio cuando las mujeres se ponen sentimentales. Así que sigamos haciendo negocios. Tienes que atrapar a las almas o serás una bruja muy infeliz, que a su vez significa que tendré que escucharte quejándote y lamentándote porque todavía trabajas para mí. Si no puedo deshacerme de ti, serás cortada a mi juego de golf. Con la Madre Tierra visitando sus arboledas para su inspección de la colección primavera-verano, sólo tendré una cantidad limitada de tiempo para practicar antes de que ella regrese, e insista en que trabajemos en nuestra relación. Diablos. —Hizo una mueca.

—Eso es imposible, sabes —dijo ella—. No sé cómo esperas que encuentre tantas yo sola. ¿Estás seguro de que quemarme sea tan malo? —En realidad, incluso la mención de ello le traía un estremecimiento. ¿Y se suponía que empeoraba? Tenía que encontrar esas almas pronto.

—Me encantaría ayudarte, pero tengo suficiente. —Su gran sonrisa con dientes blancos gritaba: Te estoy mintiendo.

—Tengo un video tuyo bailando la Macarena.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Te odio. Eres igual que otra molesta hija para mí. Bien. Gira el brazo. Te daré un rastreador para que lo uses. Pero te costará.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—O no. Ahora vete.

—En un segundo. Aférrate a tus botas storm trooper. Esta cosa de arder, ¿cuánto tiempo durará cada día?

—A las ocho y cuarenta cada día, te prenderás con fuego.

—En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, son las dos cuarenta y siete o lo eran cuando entré…

—Estamos en la hora estándar del este aquí. No con la de Centroamérica ni con la de Europea. Ahora, como decía, cada día, en el momento de tu muerte, te prenderás con fuego, reviviendo el momento. La quemazón durará un minuto al primer día, después aumentará cada día un minuto más. Cualquier cosa que uses se volverá crujiente. La buena noticia es, sin embargo, que tu cabello y cuerpo permanecerán intactos, sólo lo sentirás. Y una vez que las llamas se extingan, puede tardar algunos minutos para que el dolor se desvanezca.

—Eso suena bonito —respondió ella, con el rostro retorcido en una mueca—. ¿Algo más que deba saber?

—Bueno, no hace falta decir que si durante tu búsqueda encuentras que los fugitivos te hicieron acabar en el plano mortal, te mantengas fuera de la vista. Las autoridades humanas podrían estar un poco extrañadas si te prendes en fuego y te vas.

—Creo que me compraré ropa práctica —murmuró ella con una mueca de disgusto. Se levantó de la silla—. Envía tu rastreador a mi casa en unas seis horas. Quiero empezar a trabajar en esto ahora mismo.

—Buena suerte —dijo el diablo en voz baja, y si no lo conociera mejor, habría dicho que sonaba sincero.

Nah. Probablemente era lo más moroso que podía ponerse al estar pegados entre sí más allá de la fecha de caducidad de su contrato.

No si ella podía evitarlo.

Pero primero tenía que ir a comprase la ropa retardante de fuego que iba bien con cazar almas. Afortunadamente para ella, había birlado la tarjeta de créditode su jefe, por lo que el cielo era el límite. Y tenía una habitación entera de repuesto donde podría manejar las prendas adicionales.

**_Continuará..._**


	4. Capítulo Dos

Silbando, Naruto se acercó a la oficina de Lucifer. Ser llamado para ver a su jefe sólo podía significar una de dos cosas. O estaba en problemas, que teniendo en cuenta que no había dormido con ninguna de las hijas de su Señor parecía poco probable, o recibiría una asignación especial. Esto último sería totalmente razonable en estos momentos dado que acababa de terminar unas cuantas relaciones, sobre todo porque una se había enterado de la otra.

_Mujeres_, podían actuar de manera irracional cuando se trataba de compartirlo.

_¿No sabían que tenía suficiente energía para complacerlas a todas?_ Sí, esa era una línea que tendría que sacar de su lista de réplicas. A ninguna de ellas les había gustado mucho, sin importar cómo participara con su sonrisa mientras lo decía. Como su única amiga, una demonio caliente rubia que podía chupar una pelota de golf a través de una manguera de jardín, había tirado su ropa por la ventana hacia una pila de basura, él estaba llegando a la conclusión de que tal vez había llegado el momento de concentrarse en una dama a la vez.

La emoción de una gran variedad de vaginas, que una vez había sido todo en lo que podía pensar, había desaparecido.

_Sorprendente, lo sé. _

Nunca había pensado que fuera a pasar. Pero en verdad, se había dado cuenta, todas las mujeres eran iguales al final; iguales en complacer, iguales en gritar, iguales en volverlo loco. Entonces, ¿por qué continuar con el dolor de cabeza que venía con los malabares?

Incluso, podría establecerse con una suertuda mujer y tener a un demonio o dos. Bufó ante el pensamiento. No hay que volvernos locos al respecto. La decisión de estar con una mujer a la vez era una cosa, a los ciento cuatro años, todavía era un poco joven para estar pensando en comenzar una familia, aunque muchos de sus compañeros parecían haber saltado a esa caliente sartén en particular. Y felizmente, también.

Naruto no podía imaginarse queriendo entregarse a una vida con una mujer, porque mientras que jugar como hombre soltero con más de una chica con suerte era aceptado, una vez que un demonio decidía formar una familia y se unía en su versión de matrimonio, el engaño estaba fuera de cuestión si quería mantener sus testículos intactos. Las esposas demonio tomaban una postura estricta con el engaño, con la complicidad de otras esposas, e incluso madres, se aseguraban de que los hombres no cruzaran esa línea u otra. Sabiendo eso, era un enigma para él por qué todos los hombres elegían aparearse con una mujer.

Es probable que sea una especie de locura la que les agarra cuando llegan a una cierta edad. O un conjuro. Por suerte para él, Naruto tenía resistencia a los ataques mágicos.

Al llegar al vestíbulo de la secretaria de Lucifer, le dio su nombre a la vieja y arrugada mujer manejando la recepción. Fea, vieja, deforme, y poseedora de un olor extraño, los rumores decían que Tsunade había elegido a la mujer para el cargo después de que la última secretaria de Jiraiya había venido a trabajar una de las veces con blusas transparentes, sin sostén por supuesto. Lo último que oyó, fue que la rubia tonta, que le había dado a más de un demonio un paseo salvaje, estaba de guardia en la letrina de la prisión para mujeres. No valía la pena molestar a su Señor de nuevo, y de nuevo, con su novia.

_Hey, me pregunto si puedo conseguir alguna pista sobre si le preguntara a su vieja mujer._

Una gran cantidad de apuestas existían en la actualidad en los nueve círculos en cuanto a cuándo su Señor finalmente tendría el valor de pedirle a Tsunade que se casara con él. Naruto tenía varios cheques montados con su fecha del 13 de agosto de 2013, una fecha que se acercaba rápidamente y sin el menor crédito joyero reclamando un anillo de compromiso con diseño en este punto.

Mientras esperaba ser admitido en el interior del santuario de su Señor, miró alrededor, observando la puerta cerrada con el título en relieve dorado, "Asistente de Satanás" y grabado debajo "Aléjese". Con esa clase de actitud de bienvenida, se consideraba afortunado de nunca haber llegado a estar maldita cara a cara con el alma de la gerente de relaciones públicas de su jefe. Había escuchado los términos vieja, bruja, perra, junto con una lista conjunta de otros adjetivos no muy agradables para describir a la celosa mujer a cargo de mantener los contratos del infierno en orden. Sin embargo, la mujer que asustaba como la mierda a los criminales más duros en el hoyo trataba a las almas condenadas solamente, no a los demonios, así que afortunadamente nunca tendría que conocer a la arpía, obviamente fea, con la personalidad no tan brillante de la que todo el mundo hablaba.

Caminando en el despacho de su señor, se concentró.

—Demonio de primera clase, Naruto Uzumaki, reportándose como se le ordenó, señor.

—Descanse, soldado.

¡Sí, cómo no! Naruto estuvo a punto de decir en voz alta. Sólo los demonios con un deseo de muerte se permitían descansar en presencia del gran hombre.

Su jefe, vestido con su ropa de trabajo habitual, tamborileó sus dedos en su enorme escritorio.

—¿Has estado trabajando para mí desde hace mucho ahora, soldado?

Pregunta extraña debido a que Jiraiya ya lo sabía.

—Desde mi decimoctavo año de mi nacimiento, señor.

—Y ahora tienes...

—Ciento cuatro, señor. —Y estoy en mi mejor momento, pensó hinchando el pecho para que su jefe pensara que se estaba haciendo viejo.

—Has visto mucho peligro me imagino durante tu mandato.

—¿Señor?

—Sólo hablando conmigo mismo. Sé lo que has logrado, algunas de ellas por petición directa. Tus oficiales al mando sólo tienen cosas positivas que decir sobre tu servicio. Sediento de sangre. De un solo pensamiento. Completo. Y un tirador-de-bragas entre las damas.

¿Quién podría resistirse a una sonrisa por tener al Señor del Foso disparándole una sonrisa cómplice en la última parte?

—¿Has pensado en asentarte, soldado? — Jiraiya se inclinó y juntó los dedos sobre su escritorio.

—¿Perdone, señor?

—Sentar cabeza con una mujer. Hacer algunos bebés. Tu madre tenía tu edad cuando te tuvo.

—Señor, con todo respeto, eso es un poco loco. Y su decisión de tener a un humano como mi padre no fue exactamente una muy buena.

—¿Tienes un problema con ser sólo un medio demonio, soldado? Mi hijo es un medio demonio.

Oh, mierda, había insultado a su Señor.

—¿Estoy muy contento de ser un medio demonio? —lo dijo inquisitivamente, y cuando su jefe no lo decapitó, sino siguió mirando, esperando más, pensó rápidamente—. Hay un montón de ventajas con mi estado medio demonio. Yo, um, puedo usar mi magia en un avión mortal. —Ante el asentimiento de cabeza de Jiraiya, siguió—. Tengo la larga vida de un demonio completo. — Pero la piel más fina, por lo que era más propenso a las lesiones, eso apestaba—. Me curo rápidamente. Soy fuerte. Soy impermeable al fuego. —Un rasgo que había recibido de su madre, una casi demonio de sangre pura de fuego.

—Y no eres feo como la mayoría de los demonios de raza pura. Todo está bien, soldado puedes decirlo. Los demonios que se mezclan con los demonios no siempre producen los bebés más bonitos.

—Si usted lo dice, señor.

—Así es y si los informes que he leído sobre ti son verdaderos, diría que las mujeres están de acuerdo. — Jiraiya le guiñó un ojo, y Naruto sonrió—. Pero, ahora a la verdadera razón por la que te llamé aquí. Tengo una asignación especial para ti, soldado.

—Cualquiera que sea su voluntad Señor.

—Por supuesto. Sin embargo, siento que debo advertirte, será algo accidentado. Peor que todas las demás misiones a las que te he enviado. Necesitas traer de vuelta a cinco almas del reino de los mortales.

Fácil. Podía hacer eso con un brazo atado detrás de su espalda.

—Delo por hecho, señor.

—Espera, eso no será tan fácil. Desafortunadamente, las almas en cuestión están unidas por una maldición, por lo que mientras podrás ayudar a cazarlas, alguien más tiene que enviarlas de vuelta al infierno. Tú la ayudarás.

—¿Ella? ¿Ayudaré a una mujer? —Las filas de los Ejércitos de Jiraiya tenían a unas pocas demonios femeninas, aunque no se atrevería a llamarlas femeninas en su cara. Alguien como esa no necesitaría su ayuda, sin embargo. ¿Con quién lo asociaría Jiraiya?

—Sí, es una mujer. Una arpía molesta que posiblemente te volverá loco.

—Ella puede intentarlo. —Después de todo, si el trabajo de su madre loca no tuvo éxito, dudaba que alguien pudiera.

—Oh, lo hará, soldado. Pensé en advertirte, no es lo habitual. Prefiero ver las chispas volar, pero este es un momento en el que me gustaría que uno de mis sirvientes unidos tuviera éxito. Y rápidamente, también.

—¿Cuándo empiezo?

—¿Deseoso de cumplir tu condena? Me gusta eso en un hombre.

—No hay tiempo como el presente, señor.

—Excelente. Comenzarás ahora. Aquí está su dirección. Ah y un último consejo. Usa una taza y mantén tus manos para ti mismo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Ella es linda? —Debería tener tanta suerte, una misión y una vagina nueva, todo en un día.

—Ella es una bruja de 500 años de edad que odia a los hombres.

Grandioso, atascado con una bruja. Ah, bien, todavía tendría diversión ya que parecía más que probable que se podría vagar por el plano mortal. La mayoría de las almas que escapaban tendían a hacer su camino a la superficie tan pronto como era posible. No había razón para que no podía pudiera mezclar un poco de placer mientras trabajaba.

—Considérelo hecho.

—Buena suerte —dijo sobriamente Jiraiya—. La necesitarás.

Despedido, Naruto hizo un saludo antes darse vuelta y salir de la oficina de su jefe. Silbando el estribillo de una melodía sucia, caminó por el castillo de su señor preguntándose quién sería este siervo que necesitaba su ayuda y había logrado un codiciado lugar en la casa de su jefe. Por lo general, Naruto asumiría que la bruja se había acostado con Jiraiya, pero dada la descripción de su jefe y advertencia, sonaba más como si fuera un grano en el trasero, aunque fuera fino. Naruto tenía un montón de experiencia con los traseros, teniendo eso en cuenta.

Llamando a las enormes puertas talladas minutos después, los sellos en ella gritaban a aquellos lo suficientemente alfabetizados con un "¡Mantente a distancia o más!", lo recibió con una agradable sorpresa cuando la puerta se abrió.

_Bueno, hola._

Llegando a sus hombros, una mata salvaje de pelo negro con destellos azules, de brillantes ojos perlas y con un cuerpo redondeado hecho para la adoración, por su lengua, Naruto se preguntó si podría convencer a la sirvienta para ir alrededor de la esquina con él para un rapidito antes de conocer a esta persona Hinata.

Luego ella abrió su excitante boca.

—Si ya terminaste de estar embobado, es posible que desees dar un paso atrás antes de que te rompa la nariz con la puerta cuando la cierre.

Alguien se había levantado sin sexo hoy. Él podría arreglar eso.

—Hola preciosa, realmente tengo negocios con la ocupante de esta suite. Estoy aquí para encontrarme con Hinata, la bruja.

—En serio. —Diciéndole con su tono de voz lo que pensaba de su reclamación y su mirada perla lo miró de arriba a abajo y luego le despidió—. No lo creo.

La puerta se cerró de golpe en su cara.

_Qué. Demonios._

Naruto golpeó la puerta. Inmediatamente se abrió.

La diosa de cabello del manto de la noche, con los brazos cruzados bajo sus generosos senos, sonrió.

—De vuelta ya. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Herí tus sentimientos?

—Escucha mujer, no sé qué problema tienes y te convirtió en una perra tensa, pero estoy aquí para ver a Hinata, así que lárgate de mi camino antes de que te ponga sobre mi rodilla y…

—¿Y qué? ¿Me darás de nalgadas? —Sus ojos en realidad mostraban desafío, la descarada—. Me gustaría verte intentarlo. Pero, antes de que lo hagas, para que lo sepas, mi nombre es Hinata. La bruja.

_Aaaaah, mierda._

Nunca admitiendo la derrota, dejó que una sonrisa lenta se dibujara en su rostro. Funcionaba con las demonios, con las almas condenadas, con las mujeres y con los humanos, incluso con los gays, pero al parecer, no tenía ningún efecto sobre las brujas con el ceño fruncido. Era una pena.

—Es tu día de suerte. Jiraiya me informó que eres mi próximo trabajo.

—No por elección. ¿Y qué se supone que debes hacer exactamente? Necesito un seguidor, no un gigoló. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Tu actuación como bailarín de tubo no funcionó? ¿Equipo demasiado pequeño? —Ella bajó la mirada hacia su ingle y se burló.

Una urgencia repentina e irracional lo poseyó para soltar los pantalones, voltearla y mostrarle que no había nada malo con el tamaño de su pene. Se abstuvo, pero no pudo evitar burlarse de ella, mirándola de arriba abajo de la misma manera despectiva.

—Cada vez que quieras medir mi pene, házmelo saber. Desnuda.

—Cerdo.

—No, demonio. En definitiva, pon tu terminología bien, ¿Está bien? Después de la advertencia de Jiraiya, esperaba a alguien mayor y más mala.

A su favor él no cayó al suelo, pero el dolor en sus testículos exigió que se agachara para acariciarlos suavemente lo que a su vez significaba que ella cerró la puerta en su cara. Una vez más. Y esa fue la última gota.

Hinata se alejó pisoteando de su puerta, maldiciendo a Jiraiya y sus perpetuas bromas. Enviar a un medio vestir, musculoso, mitad demonio con cara de Adonis a ayudarla en verdad. Necesitaba cerebro no…

¡Bang!

Su puerta, la puerta hechizada podría añadir, se astilló en fragmentos mientras él entraba a la casa, con los ojos brillando rojos, con sus músculos tensos, con los labios tensos de ira. Las mujeres tendrían que desmayarse con su aspecto viril. Ella se mantuvo firme, pero no pudo evitar un estremecimiento. Él realmente era bien parecido y aunque sabía que los hombres apuestos eran la escoria de la tierra (er, infierno) podía admitir que si tuviera que elegir a un macho para rascarse una picazón sexual, habría querido su número.

Eso la molestó. Ella no se metía con hombres. Ni con demonios. Ni con cualquier cosa, por cierto. Mantuvo su distancia del inesperado interés de su cuerpo, frunció los labios hacia el objeto de su irritación.

Dado que no le gustaba un no por respuesta, él cambió de tácticas. Había más de una manera de hacer una carrera masculina, y cuando el método de perra no funcionaba...

Ella se aferró a su pecho y abrió mucho los ojos.

—Tú, rompiste mi puerta.

—Sí, lo hice —gruñó él—. Y si pateas de nuevo mis bolas te…

Ella le apretó una lágrima falsa.

—Por favor no me hagas daño. Lo siento. Es sólo que un demonio feroz aparece en mi puerta y me toma por sorpresa. Y Jiraiya me está enviando a esta búsqueda de miedo... —gimoteó.

Y él se engulló, todo el gancho, la línea y el plomo. La tensión de su cuerpo se alivió, perdió el brillo furioso en sus ojos e incluso le ofreció una sonrisa masculina que hizo que su sexo cosquilleara de una manera más que molesta.

Él arrastró las palabras.

—Lo siento, cariño, no quise asustarte. —Eso la empujó sobre el borde.

Surgió como un sonido ahogado al principio, pero se convirtió en risa por completo. Se aferró el estómago mientras se echaba a reír, la mejor que había tenido en lo que parecían siglos.

Y él mejor que nunca frunció el ceño.

—Oh —exclamó ella entre risitas—. No puedo creer que hayas caído con esa. ¿De verdad piensas que una bruja de mi calibre y edad realmente sería tan jodidamente débil?

—Estaba siendo un caballero.

Ella soltó un bufido.

—Ah sí, porque los caballeros aparecen en la puerta todo el tiempo esperando que la ayuda baje mis bragas. Y cuando uno se niega se vuelven pitos.

—¿Pitos? Wow, pequeña bruja, consigue ir con los tiempos. Es pene. En mi caso, incluso se podría decir que es un gran pene.

—Con cuidado, demonio. He encogido cabezas más grandes que la tuya. —Su mirada apuntó a la parada debajo de la hebilla de su cinturón haciéndolo soltar un gruñido.

—Bruja, estás poniendo a prueba mi paciencia.

—Entonces vete.

—No puedo. Mi Señor Jiraiya me ordenó que te ayudara, y por todo lo que está mal en este lugar, lo haré, te guste o no. Sigue negándomelo, y haré que grites con tus bragas alrededor de los tobillos.

—Oh, qué gran demonio, el recurso a la violación cuando no se sale con la suya.

—Ja. No es necesario forzar a una mujer. Estaba hablando de darte nalgadas sobre mi rodilla, el castigo apropiado para una mujer que está actuando como una mocosa. Aunque, si prefieres gritar porque te sostendré, sólo dilo. Estoy seguro de que podrías convencerme de mantener a raya el castigo. Sobre todo si te pones de rodillas, desnuda.

—Eres increíble. —En más de un sentido.

Parecía que su buena apariencia venía con un conjunto de bolas que no lo dejaban retroceder incluso frente a una mujer que podría hilar palabras en una frase. Apuesto a que no se encontraba con una chica con cerebro muy a menudo. En su caso, probablemente juzgaba con su índice su inteligencia por el tamaño de sus melones. Y qué boca tan cruda poseía. ¿Quién decía cosas ridículas como: "¿Tendrás que gritar con tus bragas alrededor de los tobillos?". Aún más aterrador, ¿qué estúpida mujer se enamoraba de sus líneas cursis? No yo.

—Escuché eso de muchas de mis amigas. —Él estuvo de acuerdo con un guiño.

—Y apuesto a que tienes un montón de bailarinas de tubo. Como dije antes, necesito un seguidor, no un demonio Chippendale. Así que, ¿por qué no sales corriendo y te lavas a mano tu patética tanga dorada? Mientras yo sigo adelante con el trabajo. No te preocupes. No le diré a Jiraiya de ti. Podría tratar de unirme con alguien peor, como tu hermano gemelo aún más molesto.

—No hay necesidad de lavar nada, pequeña bruja, prefiero obedecer órdenes. Y si bien me halaga que me encuentres lo suficiente atractivo como para bailar para sobrevivir, la verdad es que soy un seguidor y peleador, uno malditamente bueno también. Por lo tanto, si quieres deshacerte de mí, la forma más rápida es que empecemos.

Ella suspiró.

—No renunciarás ¿verdad?

—Ni por casualidad. Por lo tanto, aguántate.

—Realmente estás empezando a no gustarme.

—Sabes lo que dicen: aversión es similar a lujuria.

—Esa no es la expresión.

—Lo es en mi mundo. No serías la primera en decir que me odias sólo para rasgar mi ropa y montarme como una vaquera salvaje.

—¡No lo haré! Cuando hayamos terminado, te tallaré las bolas y…

—Toca mis bolas con intención de hacerme daño y te introduciré mis testículos —le advirtió él.

Frustrada ella tuvo que preguntar.

—¿Qué demonios quiere decir eso?

Una enigmática sonrisa agració sus labios. Tuvo más que un hormigueo en su sexo, sus senos se unieron al juego también, endureciéndose en puntos.

—¿Por qué no las toca y lo averiguas?

—Cerdo.

—Prefiero bestia en celo. Ahora bien, si terminamos. ¿Sabes quiénes son los que faltan?

Disparándole una mirada, una mirada sucia que pretendía que no se notara, señaló las carpetas que Jiraiya le había entregado en su casa. Hundiéndose en su sofá, el medio demonio tomó una gran cantidad de espacio. Lo observó mientras él tomaba la primera carpeta y la leía.

Se mordió la lengua antes de que preguntar si necesitaba ayuda con las palabras grandes. Por qué quería antagonizar con él, no lo entendía, pero no podía negar que disfrutaba de su combate verbal. La mayoría de los hombres recurrían a la fuerza bruta frente a ella sin dudarlo con su lengua viperina. Él le desarmaba con palabras e insinuaciones. Más alarmante, en parte funcionaba.

Te apuesto que no lo hubiera hecho, si hubiera sido feo.

Alto, más alto que su metro setenta, su cuerpo se abultaba con músculos cubiertos de piel bronceada. Poseía un pelo en capas de color rubí con reflejos dorados y vivos ojos color turquesa y rasgos cincelados, incluyendo una nariz recta fuerte, sorprendente ya que con una boca burlona como la de él, hubiera esperado que se la hubieran llegado a romper más de una vez en su vida, un mentón cuadrado y perversamente labios llenos que ahora estaban curvados en una sonrisa.

—¿Disfrutando de la vista? —se burló él.

—Decidiendo qué parte de tu cuerpo tallaré en primer lugar —respondió—. ¿Tienes nombre por cierto? O debería simplemente referirme a ti como "¿ese cabrón?"

—Puedes llamarme Naruto, pero, cuando pongas tus muslos alrededor de mi cuello, no dudes en llamarme Dios. Es totalmente molesto para el hermano de Jiraiya, lo que significa puntos extra para mí.

Un rubor trató de calentar su camino a sus mejillas con la imagen mental que provocó. Su cuerpo desnudo, empujándose en ella... Maldita sea, necesitaba una ducha de agua fría y unos minutos a solas con su vibrador.

—¿Siempre eres tan ordinario?

—¿Qué puedo decir? —respondió él extendiendo las manos a lo ancho, con una sonrisa radiante—. Tú sacas lo mejor de mí. Aunque, mejor preferiría hundir mi espíritu en ti. —Le guiñó un ojo.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta, más porque perdió el poder de discutir mientras una oleada de lujuria corría a través de ella. Totalmente inaceptable.

A medida que pisoteaba en la cocina por algo para beber, preferiblemente frío y con hielo para poder enfriar la fiebre tratando de superar su cuerpo, se preguntó por su juego. Todos los demonios jugaban uno.

Algunos prosperaban en la violencia y el caos. A algunos les gustaba mentir y ver el caos que resultaba de jugar desde fuera. A otros les gustaba quemar cosas. Matar cosas. Cazar. Rayos. Si le agradaba a Jiraiya, lo hacían. Si alimentaba la parte oscura que todos ellos poseían, lo ansiaban. Los demonios no eran humanos y por lo tanto no poseían la misma moral ni limitaciones que condicionaban el comportamiento mortal.

Incluso los medios, como Naruto, que parecían humanos, contenían una pizca de maldad. Y por eso, sólo no podían evitarlo. Eso no quería decir que todos los demonios fueron la guerra del mal, o malditos psicópatas, aunque muchos lo eran. A pesar de su amor por la maldad y el caos, las difíciles bestias también podían amar y demostrar que eran dignos de confianza. Pero lo más reservado de ese aspecto de su personalidad era para los demás de su especie.

Tenían poco tiempo para los condenados, que vivían sus miserables vidas en los círculos del infierno.

Disfrutaban de los humanos que aún vivían en la superficie como si fueran un animal, un animal frágil que tenía una vida corta. ¿En cuanto a las brujas, muertos vivientes y otros tipos de entidades vagando por la dimensión del Cielo, del Infierno y del vacío en el medio? Se mezclaban, pero no a menudo, y cuando lo hacían era sobre todo para satisfacer una necesidad sexual.

Una necesidad que había ignorado durante quinientos años, satisfaciéndose a sí misma cuando era necesario, a solas. Hinata prefería la soledad. Incluso con su propia especie, evitando la interacción, con aversión a la vista de brujos con sus aires pomposos.

No confiaba en las demás brujas, que gustaban especialmente de guardar sus secretos y su poder, incluso si todos trabajaban para el Señor del Foso. Si realmente podía llamar a una persona su amiga sería a Ino, la bruja más poderosa que conocía, una con un grupo de amantes. Mientras Hinata encontraba la marca de magia sexual basada no en su gusto, le gustaban las pepitas de su sabiduría y aún más culpable, las procaces bromas que Ino optaba por impartir.

A pesar de su menor personalidad atractiva, Hinata sin darse cuenta tenía unas cuantas amigas, una psicópata con problemas de ira que sólo podían resolverse matando cosas, una lamia que pasaba por hombres tan rápido como ella mudaba de piel, incluso a una vampiresa la cual era alérgica a la sangre humana. Oh, no había que olvidar a Shisune, la hija de Lucifer, que no quería alejarse sin importar cuántas veces se cerrara la puerta en su rostro.

Con el tiempo, sin embargo, se había encariñado mucho con ella.

¿Quién no lo haría cuando la chica poseía una extraña habilidad para conducir al Señor al borde de la locura tirando de su pelo y resoplando fuego? Shisune tenía mucho carácter y ahora que se había establecido, Hinata a veces le envidiaba su vida en el hogar que había encontrado con su ángel caído, con su precioso gatito, y con el pedazo de no-muerto. Mientras un trío no era su estilo, diablos, ni siquiera le importaba alguno, no podía negar el deseo de encontrar el mismo tipo de felicidad que su amiga.

La perra.

—Infierno a bruja. Infierno a bruja. ¿Me escuchas?

Volviendo su atención encontró al caliente y sexy demonio agitando la mano delante de ella.

—¿Qué?

—No me gusta romper tu evidente fantasía de que le haga cosas encantadoras a tu cuerpo, pero, creo que sé dónde encontrar al primer chico.

—¿Dónde?

—De acuerdo con su expediente, ha estado teniendo sexo de espejo con una humana en el lado mortal que ha estado convocándolo. ¿Quieres apostar a que se fue para conseguir un pedazo de trasero?

Sin haber leído los archivos, su tiempo desde su reunión con Jiraiya había pasado entre compras de ropa que no se encendía y maldecirlo, sólo podía confiar, vomito, en la evaluación del demonio. Si terminaba mal, entonces siempre podría lanzar un hechizo de ubicación utilizando algo de la sangre que había raspado del látigo para castigar a los condenados campesinos.

—¿Puedes llamar a una puerta de entrada a nuestro lugar de destino?

Un ceño fruncido no hizo que se viera menos atractivo, el idiota.

—No. No consigo tener ni la mitad de la magia demoníaca para eso. Tendremos que pasar por una de las puertas permanentes.

—Voy a buscar mi escoba.

—¿Perdón?

Ella sonrió.

—Escoba, como en transporte.

—¿Qué pasa con robar un coche?

—Una escoba es más rápida porque podemos volar directamente a la dirección del portal más cercano y evitar el tráfico. —Moviendo sus pestañas hacia él, sonrió burlonamente—. No me digas que el demonio feroz tiene miedo de montar una escoba. No te preocupes, mis pasajeros no se caen... A menudo.

Con un chasquido de sus caderas, ella se fue ahogando una risa al ver la expresión de dolor reflejada en un espejo. Finalmente, un punto para la bruja.

Debería haber sabido que él se recuperaría.

**_Continuará..._**


	5. Capítulo Tres

El delgado palo de su escoba azotó la costura de sus muslos, saliendo de él como un pene largo de un metro y hecho de madera.

Agarrándolo, empujó sus caderas hacia adelante y con una sonrisa dijo:

—Al diablo con la nariz de Pinocho. Ahora bien, esto es lo que yo llamo madera.

—¿Es todo sobre sexo contigo?

—No. También me gusta conversar sobre lamer clítoris, masturbación y el estado del ecosistema del infierno. —Ella parpadeó y luchó por no reírse—. ¿Qué? No me digas que no has oído hablar de la superpoblación de nuestro Foso por un aumento de los gases de metano que obstaculiza la fabricación natural de azufre.

—Increíble —murmuró ella mientras se acomodaba las gafas de vuelo sobre su cabeza.

No era su mejor aspecto facial, pero el resto de ella era... ¡Sabroso!

Que usara pantalones ajustados de piel, negros, que abrazaban un trasero exquisitamente redondo, un jersey negro de cuello alto y botas hasta la rodilla, hacía que se viera lo suficientemente buena para comérsela. Oh mierda. Él no objetaría. Agarrando el palo, emitió un gemido.

—Sí, cariño, eso es todo. Tira de él —le dijo a su compañera de trabajo que se sentó a horcajadas frente a él.

—Agárrate fuerte —advirtió ella.

Hmm, ahora sonaba mejor. Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, se sostuvo como necesitaba y se movió hasta que su ingle estaba apretada contra su trasero.

—¿Cómodo? —preguntó ella con un meneo.

Antes de que él pudiera responder, ella tiró de la escoba hacia arriba, aplastando sus bolas de una manera más que incómoda.

¿Otra vez, por qué demonios estoy haciendo esto? Oh sí, porque una bruja con sonrisa traviesa y actitud burlona lo había retado. A la mierda. Las cosas que hacía por su trabajo. Bien, esa era una mentira. Lo hacía sólo para demostrar un punto. Él no se asusta…

—¡Maldita bruja loca! —gritó cuando la escoba subió y él se sostuvo para salvar su vida, mientras luchaba contra el dolor en sus testículos que eran regiamente aplastados por los varios G que ahora se desprendían de la escoba.

¿Su respuesta a su grito de enojo?

—¡Wheeee!

¿Y cómo se supone que un demonio debe permanecer enojado, incluso con sus bolas palpitando, cuando ella presenta tal deleite surcando el cielo de la noche, con su trasero redondo presionando su entrepierna, su cuerpo perfecto en sus brazos? Él no podía. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Dos podían jugar "Apuesto a que puedo molestarte más".

Doblando su cabeza, sus labios encontraron la concha de su oreja.

—¿Necesitas indicaciones? —Él sopló suavemente al final de su consulta y no se perdió el escalofrío que la recorrió.

—Ya lo tengo programado en el GPS de la escoba.

La respuesta lo dejó atónito. En su mente, la tecnología y las escobas no se mezclaban. Pero, de regreso a su reacción por su proximidad. Le susurró otra vez mientras su brazo subía para rozar la parte inferior de sus pechos, con un suave empuje.

—¿Por qué una escoba? ¿No sería más cómoda una alfombra? Nos hubiéramos acostado.

—En realidad, los sillones son más cómodos para la conducción, pero las escobas son más fáciles de controlar por alguna razón. Y desde Harry Potter, han hecho un gran regreso. Además, me gusta volver a mis raíces.

—¿Cuándo naciste? ¿En la edad de las tinieblas?

—Tengo casi quinientos veinte años, por lo que sí, la edad oscura sería lo correcto.

—Eso es correcto. ¡Eres una puma! — ( En inglés cuando un joven menor se involucra con una mujer mayor le dice cougar puma) exclamó él—. Lo olvidé. Eso es tan malditamente caliente.

—¡No soy vieja! No me veo de más de veintidós que era mi edad cuando morí.

Sí, él se daba cuenta de que ella lucía el cuerpo de una núbil mujer en su mejor momento.

—Pero por dentro, eres una señora Robinson con siglos de experiencia para presumir. Como dije, malditamente caliente.

—Eres un monstruo.

—No, sólo estoy totalmente excitado. ¿Alguna vez lo hiciste sobre una escoba? —Él soltó su cintura para acariciar sus pechos, pasando sus pulgares sobre los picos sobresaltados que ya tocaban la tela de su camisa.

Ella chilló. La escoba se resistió. Él se aferró a ella con un brazo, pero continuó con su juego por el otro lado de su pecho.

—Deja de hacer eso. —La voz decía que no, pero la respiración dificultosa de ella y la forma en que su trasero se apretaba contra su pene duro decía que sí.

—¿Preferirías que hiciera esto en su lugar?

Dejó que su mano se moviera más bajo, tomando su montículo a través de sus pantalones. El calor casi le quemó los dedos. Un momento fue todo lo que tuvo para disfrutar del calor húmedo entre sus piernas antes de que ella moviera la escoba al revés y lo sacudiera. Aun así, él se habría quedado cachondo si ella no hubiera murmurado:

—Electrificar.

Un zing le atravesó el brazo haciéndolo insensible y terminó perdiendo el control y cayendo en picada. Bien por él, que ya habían comenzado su descenso, por lo que no tendría que ir muy lejos. Mal por él, porque aterrizó en una piscina, que teniendo en cuenta que llevaba cuero, sería una experiencia fría que no recomendaría, especialmente dado que con todo ese peso, se hundiría.

Hinata probablemente no debería haberse reído mientras él salía de la piscina, el agua fluía de él en gruesos riachuelos. Pero en realidad, ¿qué esperaba?

Manoseándola mientras conducía, poniéndola toda caliente y distrayéndola.

El maldito. Debía sentirse afortunado. La mayoría de los chicos habrían terminado tirados en la acera. Tal vez no lo odiaba después todo.

Con el pelo pegado al cráneo, goteando como un gran monstruo de mar, la fulminó con la mirada.

—Eres una bruja malvada.

Tocando su pelo, ella sonrió.

—Vaya, gracias. Hago mi mejor intento.

Manteniendo un ojo en él por si se ponía violento, porque a los demonios le gustaba tomar represalias, en lugar de eso, se quedó boquiabierta mientras él se quitaba el chaleco de piel mojado, y luego la camisa. La noche de primavera fresca enfrió su trasero, que alguien le diera un ventilador porque hacía calor.

Saber que él tenía una tonelada de músculo simplemente no preparaba una chica en realidad para ver la carne misma. Parpadeó. Tragó. Apretó sus muslos, pero el fuego que había empezado mientras él la había acariciado en la escoba sólo siguió ardiendo, más y más caliente.

—¿Debo continuar? —preguntó él con una sonrisa, sus manos fueron a la hebilla de sus pantalones de cuero.

—Tenemos trabajo que hacer —murmuró ella, girando y moviéndose hacia el condominio donde se escondía su objetivo.

Y el trabajo no incluía a Naruto trabajando de nuevo con su lengua, manos ni pene. Incluso si él estuviera de acuerdo en un segundo e hiciera que se sintiera tan jodidamente bien.

_No duermo con demonios. Ni con hombres. Ni con nadie. No confíes. _Porque, como bien sabía, los amantes podían traicionarte.

Moviéndose lejos, siguió recordándose a sí misma ese hecho, casi murmurándolo en voz baja como un mantra protector cuando él la alcanzó, acercándose, en silencio, con su presencia que no era algo que ella parecía capaz de ignorar. No queriendo descartar su transporte, escondió su escoba detrás de una maceta en la puerta. Esperaba que Naruto hiciera lo mismo con su ropa mojada, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, lo encontró vestido de nuevo, con un toque de vapor saliendo de la ropa.

—Resulta que eres un demonio de fuego.

—Es lo que me hace tan caliente. —Él arqueó una ceja y ella soltó un bufido.

—Idiota.

Un zap de su dedo con el murmullo de una palabra que significaba ábrete en español, y se encontraron en el edificio. Él la metió en el ascensor y miró los números subiendo, que gritaban cobardía, no podía evitarlo. Ella le sostuvo la mirada divertida.

—¿Por qué te ríes? —preguntó ella.

—Gracias por la nadada. Lo necesitaba. No hay nada peor que estar duro justo antes de una misión.

—¿Alguna vez moderas tu lengua? —Se forzó a sí misma a no echar un vistazo debajo de su barbilla.

—Nop. Sólo la dejo hacer lo que quiere, y podría decir, que hace cosas malas.

—Eres imposible.

—No, soy totalmente posible e inolvidable.

—¿Quieres sacar tu mente de tus pantalones por un segundo y concentrarte en la misión? ¿Cuál es el plan?

Apoyado contra la pared del ascensor, él rodó sus hombros con un encogimiento.

—Patear la puerta. Abordar al alma escapada. Tumbarlo mientras lo marcamos y enviarlo de vuelta al Infierno.

—Um, ¿has oído hablar de la sutileza? ¿Y si no está ahí? ¿Y si nos espera más adelante? ¿Qué pasa si hay un ejército de malditos soldados estadounidenses con armas de fuego en el interior?

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Está bien. No patearé la puerta. ¿Cuál es tu plan?

¿En qué consistía el de ella?

—Tocaremos primero.

—¿Y?

—Preguntaré si Hidan está ahí.

—¿En serio? Porque estoy seguro de que esta chica no va a creer que es extraño que una chica desconocida se aparezca en su puerta a las once de la noche buscando al fantasma que ha conjurado por la noche para tener sexo de espejo.

El ceño que ella le otorgó sólo lo hizo sonreír.

—Tengo un nuevo plan —anunció.

—¿Tratar de derribar la puerta de nuevo?

—No.

—¿Crearás un tubo y nos deslumbrarás con tus habilidades de baile?

—No, pero me gusta la forma en que funciona tu mente. Aquí está mi idea: llamas a la puerta y hacer tu cosa, le pones plática, la calmas con una falsa sensación de seguridad, la bombardeas de información y le sacas las uñas una por una. Cualquier cosa que funcione para ti. Mientras que la mantienes ocupada, caeré en su casa desde el balcón.

—¿Cómo llegarás a su balcón?

—Déjame eso a mí.

—Eso era lo que me temía—murmuró ella.

La sonrisa en sus carnosos labios se amplió.

—No te preocupes, mi sexy puma. Atraparemos al tarado y lo enviaremos de vuelta al Infierno. Entonces podrás darme las gracias. Preferiblemente desnuda. De rodillas o sobre tu espalda. No soy exigente.

Sí, totalmente merecido el puñetazo en el estómago esta vez. Por supuesto, le dolió el puño más a ella que a él, ya que él estaba hecho de granito. El ascensor sonó y él le disparó una mirada asesina mientras ella se masajeaba los nudillos, y salió.

Él no lo hizo.

—¿No vienes?

—Te espero más adelante.

Ella gruñó.

Él sonrió.

—Sabes que tu mirada es sexy ¿no?—Se rió de su ceño fruncido—. Relájate, pequeña bruja. Sólo dame cinco minutos antes de llamar. Tú haces lo tuyo. Yo haré lo mío y saldremos de aquí en poco tiempo.

—Por qué no me creo eso —se quejó ella.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron dejándola sola.

Curiosamente, a pesar de sólo haberlo conocido hoy, como que lo extrañó.

Demonio, dolor en el trasero o no, de alguna manera la hacía sentir viva cuando estaba cerca. Demasiado viva, se corrigió irónicamente, su cuerpo todavía hormigueaba por su contacto y cercanía.

¿Por qué él y por qué ahora?

Había pasado 500 años fácilmente evitando a los hombres. Sin desearlos ni necesitarlos en absoluto. Entonces, el demonio más vulgar, guapo, molesto y con un cuerpo malvado, aparecía, y de repente ella quería desnudarse y danzar a su alrededor como no había tenido ganas desde que el último Beltane estaba aún con vida.

Tarado.

No habría baile desnuda o en un tubo. Tampoco cosas de lengüita u otras que disfrutara demasiado. No importaba que disfrutara de ellas. El hombre era un cerdo mujeriego. Peor aún que Menma, porque Naruto ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultarlo.

Eran los hombres como él, los que la hacían alegrarse muchísimo de haber renunciado a las relaciones. Y no, no le importaba hacer hincapié en el hecho de que las noches eran solitarias, que su consolador no era mimoso y que su vida era aburrida. No pasaría por el dolor y la angustia que venían con la traición de un amante nuevo.

Sin tener reloj, no sabía realmente cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que ella y Naruto se habían separado. Dio unos golpecitos con su pie, caminó por el pasillo y se asomó por la esquina, esperó hasta que su paciencia se agotó, acercándose a la puerta de su objetivo.

Tres golpes rápidos y dio un paso atrás, tratando de parecer benigna. La puerta se abrió y un ojo cauteloso, delineado con oscuro kohl, asomó la cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó la chica con suspicacia.

—Estaba buscando a Hidan. Oí que salió de esa prisión horrible y quería felicitarlo. — Hinata hizo una sonrisa falsa.

El orbe mirando se redujo.

—¿Cómo sabes sobre Hidan?

—Nos conocimos a través de charlas por nuestro espejo, bien, más bien con sexo por espejo. — Hinata forzó una risita falsa—. Ese hombre tiene habilidad con las palabras. Especialmente con las sucias. Él me dijo de ti. Dijo que eras una maga caliente. También dijo que cuando saliera, todos debíamos estar juntos, si sabes lo que quiero decir. — Hinata le guiñó un ojo y se lamió los labios.

La puerta se cerró parcialmente, pero sólo mientras la mujer al otro lado pudo quitar la cadena. La puerta se abrió y Hinata entró a un ácido y psicodélico viaje.

En serio, las paredes tie-die, los colores estallando de los cojines del sofá, todo gritaba bienvenida a los años setenta, una era que había experimentado de segunda mano por televisión.

La propietaria del lugar también parecía en un retroceso a los días hippie, con su largo pelo lacio y marrón, que fluía hasta su modelada falda y los aros tintineando que cubrían sus brazos. Hinata no la miró por mucho tiempo. La humana no le interesaba. Alejándose, recorrió la vivienda, en busca de señales de Hidan.

En sus treinta años cuando había recogido su alma, después de haberlo matado con un garrote, Hidan era un verdadero idiota. Casado con una mujer humilde, la engañó con toda aquella dispuesta a abrir sus piernas. Algunos decían incluso que los animales de granja no habían estado a salvo de sus avances. Era uno de los hombres que había ido a llevarla a la pira. Se había deleitado buscando a tientas en ella mientras la llevaba a su castigo. Miró de reojo cuando él deslizó una mano bajo su falda, con el pretexto de buscar un arma. Le había murmurado cosas repugnantes mientras le ataba la cuerda. El pervertido aún había lucido una erección mientras ella se quemaba, viendo en cámara lenta con emoción.

Él merecía totalmente lo que le diera. Eterno tormento.

Pero, no creía que estuviera de acuerdo a juzgar por la enojada expresión que presentó cuando salió del dormitorio vestido sólo con un par de calzoncillos.

No era exactamente una mirada buena para el alma fornida con demasiado revestimiento de pelo en su piel. Las empresas de depilación habrían hecho una fortuna con él.

—¡Maldita bruja! Deberías haberte quedado en el infierno a donde perteneces.

—¿A dónde yo pertenezco? No soy el cachorro enfermo que le da a las ovejas infecciones venéreas y lleva gente a la hoguera.

—¿Celosa porque no te dejé probar?—Él se burló tomándose la ingle.

La mordaza no era falsa.

—Creo que nunca podría comer de nuevo. Pero basta ya de tus groserías, dile adiós a tu novia. Tienes una cita con el gato de las nueve de la noche en el Infierno.

—No lo creo. —Él sonrió, pareciendo demasiado satisfecho de sí mismo.

Tan predecible. Hinata suspiró mientras su amiga dama arrojaba algo hacia ella y cantaba. Brincando sobre un solo pie, se enfrentó a la aspirante a hechicera.

—Realmente debes tratar de encontrar un libro de hechizos reales en lugar de depender de Google —dijo Hinata, ya que era más débil en el plano mortal, había perfeccionado sus poderes a través de los siglos.

Dijo una sola palabra:

—Congelada. —Y apuntó su magia a la humana. Con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, la mortal se congeló.

Volteándose de nuevo hacia Hidan, Hinata sólo tuvo tiempo para que el puñetazo golpeara su cara.

Su cabeza se movió a los lados, no tuvo tiempo de recuperarse antes de que la golpeara de nuevo en el estómago doblándola otra vez, jadeando. Estúpido mundo mortal. Todo dolía más aquí, y su magia no era tan fuerte como abajo en la Fosa. Lo que era peor, la magia en contra de las almas por las que había sido enviada a recuperar, era casi inexistente debido a que parte de la maldición la hacía volver a la misma fuerza que la había sostenido en la muerte cuando se había enfrentado a una de las almas condenadas por ella.

Jiraiya y sus malditas cláusulas.

¿Dónde diablos está Naruto? En realidad le daría la bienvenida a su sonrisa e insinuaciones ahora mismo.

Envolviendo su mano alrededor de su trenza, Hidan le dio un tirón levantándola y ella se las arregló para susurrar sólo la primera consonante de un hechizo antes de que la golpeara con un cabezazo.

**_Continuará..._**


	6. Capítulo Cuatro

Naruto le tomó un poco más de cinco minutos caminar desde el techo al balcón. El maldito perro del noveno piso con sus dientes afilados había necesitado ser evitado. Y la pareja del séptimo, comprometida en una orgía sexual con Nutella, atadura y un cinturón, le robó la atención por un momento.

Pero no había venido a una placentera misión de "espiar a Tom". Tenía que llegar a su compañera bruja y ayudar a enviar al primero de sus objetivos de vuelta al infierno.

Una vez completada su misión, sin embargo, Naruto seriamente buscaría llegar a casa a través de otro método. Sus bolas todavía estaban doloridas por lo que no podía soportar otro paseo en esa tortura de escoba de ella. A pesar de que había disfrutado bastante de la parte de acurrucarse, ejem, toquetear.

Balanceándose en el balcón del apartamento que buscaba, maldijo al ver a su bruja fuera de combate en las manos de su objetivo. No perdió el tiempo reventando la puerta corrediza de cristal. No era exactamente la entrada más noble, pero al menos distrajo a la condenada alma con el cuchillo suspendido sobre la boca de su puma.

—No lo creo. —Si alguien tenía que matar a la musaraña con la lengua perversa, sería él—. ¿Bailamos?—le preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

Manos se estiraron a su lado, aflojando al objetivo en una falsa sensación de seguridad. Naruto se vio desarmado. Las apariencias podían ser tan engañosas.

—¡No volveré al infierno!

—¿Te gustaría apostar?—le preguntó Naruto con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa burlona.

El idiota lo amenazó con el cuchillo de cocina. Naruto no se movió. Esperó hasta el último momento, golpeó, una mano lo tomó como un tornillo de sujeción en la muñeca que sostenía el arma, la otra se movió hacia adelante para aplastar la tráquea del idiota.

Jadeando como un pez en tierra, el condenado se hundió sobre sus rodillas.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Es eso todo lo que tienes? ¿En serio? ¿No podrías haber al menos tratado de hacerlo deportivo?

Suspirando, Naruto pateó al objetivo para que se retorciera de dolor en la alfombra mientras iba a buscar a la bruja. Murmuró un sincero —Rayos— cuando se dio cuenta de la floración del moretón en su mejilla. Claro, sanaría, probablemente para mañana si utilizaba un poco de magia, pero sin embargo, ¿qué decía eso acerca de él el que ella se hubiera hecho daño en su turno?

Por otra parte, su estado de inconsciencia significaba que tenía que tentarla, con el pretexto de encontrar la etiqueta si era necesario para enviar al atacante, Hidan, de vuelta al infierno. No encontrándola en el bolsillo de su pantalón, o entre sus piernas, él metió la mano por su camisa y sus dedos rozaron su sedosa piel antes de tocar el ícono de metal que Jiraiya le había dado a ella completar la tarea.

Deslizándolo hacia fuera y deseando haber pensado buscar con su boca en su lugar, la agarró con una mano antes de levantarla en sus brazos. La cargó, y disfrutó del respiro en silencio, la llevo hacia Hidan quien se arrastró lejos haciendo sonidos de asfixia.

Naruto se arrodilló y colocó su inerte mano alrededor del objeto. Guiándola como a una marioneta, golpeó el ícono hacia el alma escapada. Con un grito sibilante, Hidan se hundió en sí mismo, su esencia de repente fue arrastrada hacia un pequeño agujero negro. De regreso al Pozo, a donde pertenecía.

—Misión cumplida. Es hora de llevarte a casa, pequeña puma.

Levantándose, él siguió acunándola en sus brazos y llamándose a sí mismo toda clase de frases idiotas por su falta sádica de su lengua mordaz. Llámenlo masoquista, pero le gustaba el hecho de que ella no acabara de ceder a su encanto, que luchara con su evidente atracción por él.

La mayoría de los habitantes del infierno cedían a su base de impulsos con poco aliento. Que ella se negara le intrigaba. Y, por desgracia para ella, lo hacía decidido a intentarlo, incluso más duro que conseguir estar entre sus muslos.

Pero sólo cuando ella rogara por ello.

Haciendo su camino de regreso a la piscina y al lugar donde habían escondido su escoba, él miró su serena expresión. No podía muy bien volar de regreso inconsciente.

Un demonio más suave, un desequilibrado mental en otras palabras, se habría negado a arrojarla al agua fría de la piscina.

Él, sin embargo, nunca había dicho que era agradable. Abajo se iría ella.

Cruzando sus brazos, esperó. Subió el iónico bombardeo.

—¡Tú estúpido loco! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Oye, si vas a dormir en el trabajo, habrá consecuencias —sentenció él agitando un dedo.

Su mandíbula se endureció, sin embargo nada más que un shock de tartamudeo salió.

—Tú, tú…

—¿Pedazo de trasero caliente de demonio?

—No.

—¿Valiente soldado del infierno?

—¡No!

—¿El número uno en bajar las bragas en el Foso?

—¿Podrías dejar eso?—gritó ella—. Esto no es gracioso. Me dejaste caer en una piscina. Podría haberme ahogado.

—No, estaba vigilando para asegurarme de que salieras. Tenía mucha confianza en que los grandes melones tuyos te mantendrían a flote.

Ella subió los escalones de la piscina, mirándolo, mostrando los dientes en una mueca feroz.

—Te voy a matar.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por despertarte? Ya sabes, —él la miró de arriba a abajo, observando cómo la tela se aferraba a los pechos que ya sabía por su toque que eran redondos y perfectos—. Mojarte se ve bien en ti —dijo, con expresión impasible que desmentía la alegría que sin duda brillaba en sus ojos.

Moviendo de un tirón su pelo hacia atrás, arqueando la espalda y colocando una mano en la cadera ladeada, ella se veía absolutamente deliciosa. Y tramando algo.

—Se ve bien, pero sabe aún mejor—, sonrió.

Ooh, punto para la bruja que le hacía agua la boca con su réplica traviesa.

—¿Es una invitación?

—Tú no eres mi tipo.

—¿Y cuál es tu tipo? No, espera. Déjame adivinar. Duro, revestido de plástico y que se llena con pilas tipo D.

Ella frunció el ceño.

Touché. Él había tocado un punto sensible. Lástima que ella siguiera disparando su mirada hacia él. Él sabía cómo hacer que ese lugar se sintiera mucho mejor.

—Aquí está tu carruaje. —Empujando la escoba hacia fuera de su lugar escondido, se la dio a ella.

Montándose, gritó ella, —¿qué estás esperando? Súbete.

—No, gracias. Prefiero no terminar tirado en alguna calle de la ciudad. Diría que hemos terminado por esta noche, ¿a menos que me necesites para un poco de vil diversión?

—En tus sueños, demonio.

—Oh Bien. Tengo una gran imaginación. No puedo esperar a ver lo que harás conmigo. —Él se echó a reír cuando ella gruñó—. Oh, eso sí que es un sonido sexy. Me encanta. Piensa en esta noche cuando estés follando con tu amigo de plástico. Sé que te imaginaré cuando me esté viniendo.

—Te odio.

—¿Siempre te repites? Tal vez sea tu edad poniéndose al día contigo. Lo bueno es que me tienes ayudándote o puedes olvidarte de tu misión. Entonces, ¿mañana a la misma hora?

—¿Misma hora para qué?

—Para encontrarme contigo, por supuesto, para cazar un poco más de almas. Te veré en tu casa como a las nueve.

—No, si puedo evitarlo—murmuró ella antes de despegar en su escoba, con un reguero de líquido goteando debajo de ella.

Qué mujer. No podía recordar la última vez que se había encontrado tan intrigado. Pero no llegaría a disfrutar de la bruja por mucho tiempo si se salía con la suya. Naruto revisó su plan para encontrar alguna gatita mortal antes de regresar al infierno. Por alguna razón, de repente se hizo más importante que se quedara como compañero de la bruja.

_No te desharás de mí tan fácilmente._

Tal vez había heredado los genes de locura de su madre después de todo. Ella estaría muy orgullosa de él.

Jiraiya miró a Naruto mientras descansaba en una silla frente a su escritorio, viéndose como el niño del cartel con despreocupación y, sin embargo, podía ver la ansiedad en la forma en que su un pie golpeaba el piso. Sólo le tomó un día a Hinata estropear a uno de sus mejores rastreadores. Jiraiya luchó con el impulso de sacudir la cabeza.

—Veamos si lo entiendo. Después de molestar a Hinata, hasta el punto de que vendrá aquí en cualquier momento exigiendo que te dispare, ¿todavía quieres trabajar con ella? ¿Estás loco?

—Eso espero — Naruto sonrió.

Una sonrisa iluminó la cara de Jiraiya.

—Felicitaciones. Tu madre estará extática. Dalo por hecho. Me gusta un hombre que no retrocede cuando se encuentra con una arpía.

—Bah, no es una arpía. Sólo un poco combativa. Además, creo que podría disfrutar de domar una puma con garras.

—¿Disfrutar? ¿A Hinata? — Jiraiya casi se ahogó.

—Hmm, tal vez tengas razón. Mantenerla salvaje sería más divertido. ¿Crees que pueda llevarla a redirigir esa energía de ella para que me aceche y me haga jirones la ropa? No, espera. Ella no es un cambia formas, lo que significa que necesitaría un cuchillo. Pensándolo bien, me aseguraré de que esté desnuda cuando decida venir por mí. Es probable que sea más seguro.

—¿Estás seguro de que estás bien soldado?

—Nunca he estado mejor, señor. Ahora, si me disculpa, saldré por la parte de atrás, porque si no me equivoco, ese extraño ruido señala la llegada de mi bruja caliente. Recuerde, nunca estuve aquí.

—Nunca aquí—murmuró Jiraiya. Naruto se deslizó por la entrada secreta y Jiraiya suspiró—. ¿Qué hice?

Con poco tiempo para reflexionar sobre esa pregunta, él sólo tuvo tiempo de ponerse más cómodo en su asiento antes de que una empapada y muy enojada, Hinata llegara pisando fuerte a su oficina.

—Exijo que lo despidas.

— ¿Qué? ¿No saludas?

—Vete a la mierda. Sabías que iba a venir. Quiero que él se vaya.

Qué interesante. Parecía que él por fin había encontrado a alguien quien despelucara a su asistente.

—No puedo hacerlo. Necesitas un compañero.

—Entonces encuéntrame a alguien más.

—Lo siento, pero es todo lo que tengo por el momento.

—¡Pero lo odio! —gritó ella. Su estallido los sorprendió a los dos, y le llevó unos pocos parpadeos antes de que sus rojas mejillas se calmaran—. Seguramente, habrá alguien más. Cualquiera. Qué pasa con ese demonio serio, ¿cuál es su nombre de nuevo, Sasuke? ¿No podría él tomar su lugar?

—Tengo planes para él. —Planes que Sasuke odiaría absolutamente. Jiraiya no podía esperar.

—No votaré por ti cuando el concurso para el jefe del año se acerque —lo amenazó ella, girando y pateando, aplastando su camino de regreso.

—¿Qué? Y yo que tenía un discurso preparado agradeciéndome por mi grandeza y el hecho de que hice todo por mérito propio.

Hinata le dio un saludo con el dedo del corazón antes de dar un portazo. Él sonrió. Bruja picante. Si no lo supiera, creería que era una de mis propias hijas.

Por otra parte, teniendo en cuenta que lo volvía loco, estaba un poco contento de que no lo fuera. Tenía suficiente manejando a Shisune y a su hijo constantemente desapareciendo, Yahiko. Se había rendido con este último. La ex que adoraba en secreto, sobre todo porque ella le había dado una nieta que pensaba que no podía hacer ningún bien. Lo cual le recordó que necesitaba encontrar a la mascota dragón que le había comprado a la chiquilla.

Se había escapado de su cuidadora y la última cosa que el mundo entero necesitaba era que la bomba atómica, también conocida como su querida nieta, se fuera porque él había perdido a su mascota favorita.

Por otra parte, el fin del mundo sin duda animaba las cosas alrededor de Infierno. Pero cortar mi juego de golf. Demonios. Necesitaba encontrar a ese dragón.

**_Continuará..._**


	7. Capítulo Cinco

Hinata intentó prepararse la tarde siguiente cuando llegó el momento de su muerte. Llenó la bañera con agua fría y se metió desnuda. La impactante temperatura al instante tenía sus dientes castañeando.

_Puedo hacerlo. Piensa en ello como un día caluroso en la playa del Hade._

No funcionó. Las llamas llegaron justo a tiempo, lamiendo sus piernas, su cuerpo, hasta llegar a la cabeza.

Pero para entonces, ya estaba gritando, la tina llena de vapor. La gente podía presumir de valentía y manejar el dolor todo lo que quieran. Nadie podría soportar este tipo de agonía, aunque se desvaneció cuando sus dos minutos aumentaron. Se quedó un rato más en la bañera, el agua se evaporó desde el infierno que se prolongó un minuto antes. Aunque ni una marca quedaba de su terrible experiencia, su mente y su cuerpo aún reaccionaron como si ella sufriera. El dolor persistió como una mala resaca y su psique gritó, rechazando los intentos de calma. Es un asco. _Y esta explosión de mi pasado va a seguir pasando todos los días hasta que atrape las otras cuatro almas._ Le dieron ganas de llorar, una débil indulgencia que ella no se había permitido desde la muerte.

Todavía recordaba con repugnancia su primer día en el Infierno. Débil, sollozando y con miedo. A pesar del contrato que había firmado con Jiraiya y su segunda oportunidad en la vida, aunque en el Foso, se había estremecido, miserable y temerosa. El recuerdo de las llamas se burlaba cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Ino, la hechicera de Jiraiya, la miró y la llevó a su casa. Bajo su cuidado, Hinata aprendió a protegerse a sí misma, su magia cada vez más fuerte como para protegerla de la mayoría de los depredadores en el infierno. Con la confianza restaurada, obtuvo su venganza contra aquellos que la condenaron a las llamas, arrastrando cinco almas, el número que había negociado, directo al infierno, riendo mientras gritaban.

La más dura de las capturas tanto como a ella le avergonzaba, fue Menma.

Aún recordaba ese día, todos esos años atrás, cuando montó una escoba desde el portal en el bosque de la aldea en la que había crecido. La aldea que la denunció.

Cuán benigno parecía. Cuán pintorescas eran las cabañas con techo de paja y caminos de tierra repletos de jardines. Pero ella no se entretuvo, aunque sus dedos picaban para sofocarlo todo con llamas. Se movió con un propósito hacia la casa en la colina, sus ventanas oscuras mientras sus ocupantes dormían, la hora tardía. Aterrizando en el alféizar de la ventana del cuarto de su ex-amante, se deslizó al interior y en puntillas con los pies descalzos hacia la cama, una cama en la que nunca se habían encontrado. No, todo lo que ella se merecía eran campos de hierba y su camilla llena de paja. A veces ni siquiera obtenía tal suavidad, como a menudo le gustaba tomarla apoyada contra un árbol, con sus faldas hasta arriba, así él podría tomar rápidamente su placer. Y mientras los breves momentos la dejaban insatisfecha, ella los permitió por amor.

Qué tontería de ella al no reconocer los signos de su egoísmo.

Entre el montón de almohadas y ropa de cama, él roncaba suavemente. En reposo, sus rasgos eran suaves, su oscuro cabello despeinado y sedoso al tacto.

Una punzada de nostalgia la golpeó. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que resultar de esta manera? ¿Qué mal había hecho realmente más que amar a este hombre?

Ella debió haber hecho un sonido, o la frialdad de su presencia lo alertó, porque sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente. Por un largo momento, la miró fijamente sin pestañear, luego, la confusión se estableció en ellos y arrugó la frente.

—¿Hinata?

—Que divertido cómo me recuerdas ahora, pero no cuando me veías quemarme —respondió con una amargura que ella no podía frenar.

—No tuve nada que ver con eso. Fue mi madre.

La excusa la irritó.

—¡Y tú no hiciste nada para detenerlo! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Yo pensé que me amabas?

Moviendo su cuerpo, se sentó.

—¿Amarte? ¿Una campesina sin dote?¿ Sin tierra o título? —Una mueca parcial volvió sus rasgos en una persona fea. ¿Por qué no había notado la crueldad en su rostro antes? ¿No reconoció sus mentiras? —. ¿Es mi culpa que fueras lo suficientemente estúpida para creer que me vincularía a alguien como tú?"

Una parte de ella debió haber sabido que no le importaba, saber que él la llevó en falso, pero escucharlo decirlo así sin rodeos... Lanzándole su estupidez a la cara. Ella luchó contra las lágrimas ante su ingenuidad, y dejó que la cólera por su hipocresía tomara el control.

—Tú, miserable excusa de hombre. No puedo creer que te haya dejado alguna vez tocarme con esos labios mentirosos.

—Lo hiciste. Y te encantó. Es una vergüenza que madre se enterara de nosotros. Aunque inexperta, fuiste una alumna ansiosa. Al menos ella me salvó del problema de librarme de ti más tarde.

Lo último de su duda en su elección se evaporó.

—Estúpido, estúpido hombre. ¿Tu madre nunca te enseñó que no debes meterte con una bruja?"

Se atrevió a burlarse.

—Estás muerta. No puedes hacerme nada ahora. Adelante. Laméntate a tu antojo o sacude tus cadenas. Estás muerta y enterrada en una tumba anónima. Aunque la puedes encontrar por el rastro de hierba muerta que matado al orinar sobre ella. Vuelve al Infierno, espíritu maligno, donde perteneces.

Su intento de sacarla de quicio no la hizo explotar de ira. Estaba más allá de la alegría. Ella se rió. No una risa agradable o una histérica. Una risa baja, una sin miedo, con un toque de locura, que se deslizó más allá de sus labios.

—Oh, volveré al infierno, Menma, pero no me voy sola.

El cuchillo que trajo, una hoja de ébano grabada que su nuevo amigo le regaló, brilló al bajar antes de que él incluso pudiera entender su intención. Y ella lo clavó una y otra vez hasta gorgoteó lo último. Viendo su alma levantarse de su cuerpo, aún con una mirada de sorpresa, ella le sopló un beso.

Finalmente perdió su expresión arrogante, la llamó por sucios nombres y se estiró hacia ella. Sus dedos fantasmales se sujetaron de la nada mientras el segador del Infierno vino por él.

Presa del pánico, trató de evadir su destino. Pero nadie se escapaba de la Muerte en una misión, sobre todo, no un alma tan oscura como la de Menma. Oh, cómo gritaba mientras él dejaba el plano mortal.

Pero incluso escuchando sus gritos, a veces incluso causándolos, nunca borró el dolor de su traición. Nunca restauró su capacidad de confiar. Pero seguro que la hizo sonreír.

Los recuerdos de su pasado fueron interrumpidos como alguien llamó a su reparada, y ahora reforzada puerta de acero.

—Vete —ella murmuró, levantándose de la tina con extremidades que reflejaban cada uno de sus quinientos años.

Divertido cómo quemarse viva podía hacerla sentir tan vieja.

Agarró una bata y la envolvió alrededor de su cuerpo antes de tambalearse en su dormitorio. El golpe vino otra vez, junto con un grito ahogado. Ella lo ignoró a favor de rebuscar en su cajón de la ropa interior. Tirando de sus bragas negras y el sujetador deportivo a juego, acababa de girarse hacia su armario cuando ocurrió la ruidosa explosión. No la sorprendió ver Naruto en la puerta de su dormitorio un momento más tarde.

Suspirando, se giró de la espalda hacia él y siguió manoseando la ropa en su armario.

—Hola, brujita.

—Llegas temprano.

—No podía esperar para verte.

Ahora ¿por qué sus palabras casualmente arrojadas habían hecho que su corazón aleteara? Que injusto, sobre todo porque ella sabía que él no las quiso decir.

—Sólo para que lo sepas, te voy a enviar la factura de la reparación de la puerta otra vez.

—Sí, quería preguntarte por qué hiciste eso.

Ella le dirigió una mirada incrédula.

—¿En serio? La has tumbado. Dos veces ahora.

—No tendría que seguir forzando mi camino de entrada si respondieras la maldita cosa.

—¿Alguna vez se te ocurrió que estaba ocupada?

Olfateando el aire, él hizo una mueca.

—¿Ocupada haciendo qué? ¿Barbacoa? ¿Huele a carne y pelo quemado aquí? ¿Has estado incurriendo en algún tipo de extraño ritual de bruja?

Entonces, Jiraiya no le habló de su maldición. Bien. Podía manejar el Naruto coqueto. El Naruto bromista también. ¿Un Naruto que sentía pena por ella? Eso sólo la enojaría. Más de lo habitual, en cualquier caso.

—Lo qué hueles es lo que sucede cuando la gente jode con migo.

¿Qué sabes? Se las arregló para decir la verdad, si no de la manera que esperaba. Jiraiya probablemente estaba rechinar sus dientes en su oficina.

—¿Les prendes fuego? Yo estaría dispuesto a quemarme por una probada de lo que está entre sus muslos.

Ella apretó los dientes.

—Te odio.

—¿Esa es la forma de hablarle a tu futuro amante?

Repentinamente cansada del combate, con el calvario aún fresco en su mente, sus hombros se desplomaron. Como si percibiera su estado de ánimo, él cambió de tema a algo, jadeante, no sexual.

—Entonces mi pequeña puma, ¿qué objetivo perseguiremos hoy?

Para eso tenía una respuesta.

—Sara. Un pequeño demonio que limpiaba su celda me dijo que— después de que ella lo torturara para sacarle información—, tiene un especial interés en sus herederos. Especialmente las hijas mayores, quienes, durante los años, heredaron la panadería de la que Sara se había hecho cargo después de que mató a su marido.

La perra había gritado a todos los que quisieran escuchar que fue culpa de Hinata que su pan no levantara, en vez de culpar a la verdadera razón, levadura mal almacenada.

Una vez en el infierno y planeando su venganza, Hinata también se hizo con conocimientos privado de que Menma estaba tirándose a la puta horneada adicionalmente. Habría disfrutado bastante empujar a Sara en el horno y haber cerrado la puerta de un golpe cuando había ido a recoger el alma de la perra.

—Así que nos vamos a España. Excelente. He tenido la intención de practicar mi español. —El hambre en sus labios y el brillo en sus ojos le hicieron saber que no se refería al idioma.

—No nos vamos todavía. No son ni las 9 p.m. allí. Me imagino que lo más probable es que pillemos a Sara en la mañana cuando sus herederos comienzan su día para hornear. Así que tenemos unas seis horas de espera.

—Tengo una idea para matar unas cuantas horas.

—Dudo que lo que tengas en mente se llevará algo más que unos minutos.

—Sólo porque me excitas mucho, pero eso no era lo que yo estaba sugiriendo. Algo sobre el método de escape de la prisión de tus amiguitos me está molestando. Pensé que tal vez te gustaría venir y ayudarme a comprobarlo.

Bueno, eso totalmente la sorprendió. Uno, que él le hubiera echado una mirada, y dos, que incluso le importara una mierda. Eso despertó su sospecha.

—¿Por qué te importa?

La sonrisa que le mostró, pura y masculina, se disparó directo a su sexo y le hizo cosquillas.

—Odio un misterio. Además, si hay una brecha en la seguridad, quiero saber. Los esclavos fugitivos significan más trabajo, lo que significa menos tiempo de juego para mí.

—Y no podemos tener eso ahora, ¿verdad?

Ella sacó un traje de pantalón, apropiado para investigar una prisión. Bueno, no realmente, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a usar algo sexy para el imbécil cuando no se había dignado a notar que ella estaba allí sólo en su ropa interior mientras hablaban.

¿O lo notó?

La yema de un dedo se arrastró hacia abajo por su columna y se dio la vuelta sólo para verlo todavía recostado contra el marco de su puerta, sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa, sus ojos medio cerrados.

—¿Sí?

—¿Acabas de tocarme?

Él extendió sus manos en un gesto de "¿quién, yo?"

—¿Cómo, cuando estoy parado aquí?

—Necesito vestirme.

—Habría preferido que no lo hicieras.

—Lo dice el hombre que logró decir varias frases coherentes sin intentar bajar mis bragas.

—¿Te las habrías quitado si lo hubiera pedido?

—No.

—Entonces ¿por qué pedir cuando yo podría fantasear? Todo el tiempo que estuvimos hablando, con tu caliente cuerpo de puma al límite de la desnudez, estaba pensando en cómo pelar esa remilgada y apropiada ropa interior con mis dientes. Si hubiéramos seguido hablando, quien sabe hasta qué punto habríamos llegado. Aunque, de lo poco que me imaginé, tengo que decir, que eres una bruja muy, muy mala. —Oh ahora había una sonrisa masculina para hacer que incluso se derritiera.

Ella se giró antes de que pudiera ver su rubor en respuesta. Más difícil de ocultar fueron los pezones que sobresalían de sus copas y la humedad mojando la entrepierna de sus bragas. _Por favor no me digas que es uno de esos demonios con un malvado sentido del olfato._

—Estaré esperando en la otra habitación.

Aturdido se habría ido más fácilmente, ella se giró pero ya no estaba. Bah. Las deducciones de que su estado de ánimo cambiaba rápido ocupaban su mente mientras terminó de vestirse. Pero ella renunció al traje de pantalón por una corta falda negra con pliegues, una blusa roja de corte bajo y medias de red.

Examinando su apariencia en el espejo después, sonrió. Sólo porque ella no lo quería no significaba que no lo torturara.

Parecía que finalmente encontró un pasatiempo que disfrutaba, combatir con Naruto. Pero, ¿cuán lejos estoy dispuesta a asumir este batalla de palabras? Por alguna razón, las palabras hasta el final, saltaron a la mente.

Caminando de un lado al otro en la sala de estar de Hinata, Naruto se castigó a sí mismo otra vez por la locura que lo llevó a mendigarle a Jiraiya para que siguiera emparejado con la bruja. Solo tenía que imaginar su aspecto delicioso en su apropiada ropa interior, la cual rogaba ser arrancada, a saber por qué.

Maldición, él la deseaba. Su moderación frente a la tentación supuso una sorpresa para él. Con la mayoría de las hembras, habría intentado un beso a esta hora. O una completa seducción que nunca, nunca fallaba. Pero con su bruja luchadora, él no se atrevía. A pesar del dulce aroma de su excitación, oh sí, él no lo habría pasado por alto, dudaba que ella se rindiera tan fácilmente.

Así que, él retrocedió, la desarmó cuando pensó que ella lo había vinculado.

Poco sabía ella, las mismas cosas de las que lo acusó era lo que hubiera hecho en circunstancias normales. Sin embargo, no había nada normal sobre su puma.

Hablando de eso, ¿qué carajo pasó antes de su llegada? No sólo había echado abajo la puerta porque ella no respondió. Él podría haber jurado que mientras viajaba por los corredores que conducen a su suite que escuchó gritos.

Mujer gritando. Hinata. Había corrido el resto del camino y cuando ella no respondió, él irrumpió, listo para cometer asesinato, sólo para encontrar su atractiva apariencia en ropa interior, aunque pálida, con líneas de dolor enmarcando su boca y los ojos.

Algo o alguien la había lastimado. Y sin embargo, ella estaba sola, los olores en su habitación pertenecían sólo a ella y el extraño olor a quemado cuyo rastro desapareció mientras conversaba con ella.

Ella ocultaba algo, eso podía apostarlo, ¿pero qué? Él lo averiguaría tarde o temprano. Y si eso la lastimaba, él patearía su culo.

Aunque, primero lo primero, investigar la prisión donde residían las almas por las que ella había pagado para tener torturadas.

Algunos pensarían que era injusto para una persona ser capaz de vender su alma al Diablo a cambio del castigo eterno de los demás. Y para ser claro, no estaba permitido en todas las solicitudes. Para que el intercambio funcione, el alma clamando por venganza necesitaba una causa justa. Naruto no tenía acceso al archivo de Hinata, enterrado en la bóveda privada de su Señor, pero si ella había logrado condenar numerosas almas a lo peor del Infierno para haberla ofrecido, entonces debían de haberla jodido regiamente.

Saber que ellos debían de haberla lastimado y perjudicado, lo enojó de inmediato. No importaba que no la conociera cuando sucedió. O que fingiera ahora que él la disgustaba. Ahora sentía como que tenía un interés personal en asegurarse de que aquellos que le habían hecho daño fueran castigados, comenzando con el ser que ayudó a esos cinco a escapar.

¿Por qué hizo eso? Y lo más importante, ¿quién? ¿Quién poseía esa clase de influencia y lo que es más importante, quería enrollarse con su bruja?

Naruto pretendía averiguarlo. Y entonces él los dejaría hechos mierda.

**_Continuará..._**


	8. Capítulo Seis

El Infierno tenía muchas caras, la más común de todas era la de una metrópolis en expansión con un fondo escénico de montañas humeantes y lluvia de cenizas. Pero el Infierno era algo más que edificios de viviendas, castillos en ruinas y caminos sinuosos y polvorientos. La Fosa estaba creciendo constantemente. Literalmente. Se mantenía creciendo a un tamaño cada vez mayor a pesar de las junglas salvajes que crecían alrededor de los, cada vez más amplios, nueve círculos.

Sin importar cuántos cartógrafos trataran de trazar el paisaje siempre cambiante, seguían apareciendo territorios inexplorados, lugares peligrosos de los que pocos habían regresado.

Pero, si uno ignoraba la capacidad mágica de la Fosa para dar cabida a todas las almas, demonios y otros seres que seguían llegando y multiplicándose, entonces podías ver lo normal que era todo en realidad.

En muchos sentidos, el Infierno se parecía al plano mortal, lo que seguramente habría decepcionado a los eruditos laicos. Viviendas sobre calles laberínticas llenaban los nueve círculos. Edificios de todas las formas y tamaños incluyendo tiendas y teatros. Donde quiera que surgieran, un espacio les daba cabida. El Infierno lo tenía todo, construido por los condenados que buscaban hacer de la Fosa su hogar. Un hogar para aquellos que pecaron, solo un poquito en todo caso.

Había un aspecto del plano eternamente caliente. Habría encantado a los que predicaban sobre el fuego y el azufre: Las prisiones.

El Infierno sabía imponer castigo. Hacía un arte del mismo y se deleitaba en ello. Los gritos de agonía y de súplica se hacían eco mucho antes de que terminara la vía trepadora que llevaba al establecimiento conocido simplemente como La Prisión del Infierno. No temas, sin embargo, la mayoría de las almas estaban destinadas a vivir en la Fosa, sólo las realmente espectaculares se ganaban castigo y encarcelamiento.

Violadores, asesinos en serie, líderes corporativos y abogados, todos sufrían las agonías eternas por las fechorías que habían cometido en vida. Jiraiya, con tantas almas que pastorear, se reservaba lo mejor para las peores.

Mientras las puertas metálicas oxidadas, flanqueadas por torres de guardia, se cernían a la vista, los gritos agonizantes aumentaban de tono. Naruto miró a su bruja para ver su reacción, pero ella no se encogió o asustó. Marchó a su lado, fresca e imperiosa, sin miedo ni vergüenza por lo que sucedía más allá de las puertas de la cárcel. Obviamente, había visitado este vil lugar antes, pero se preguntaba con qué propósito.

El alcalde, un demonio corpulento cubierto de pústulas negras, se reunió con ellos. Sus ojos amarillos se entrecerraban insistiendo demasiado tiempo en la forma curvilínea de Hinata. Naruto permitió la admiración visual, pero si se atrevería a tocar...

Un rayo posesivo lo sorprendió. Los celos no eran algo que hubiera sentido a menudo y nunca por una mujer. Por una promoción de trabajo o una buena competencia sí, pero ¿por una mujer?

Probablemente porque lo rechazó. La veía como un desafío y hasta que se metiera en sus bragas, no quería que nadie más consiguiera ni una muestra de su premio.

Ah, sí, eso fue una mentira bien gorda. Su jefe estaría muy orgulloso.

— Naruto, guardia del propio Lucifer ¿qué te trae a nuestro fino establecimiento? —dijo el alcaide reconociéndolo.

Sorprendido, Naruto miró detenidamente al demonio y luego sonrió.

— Kabuto, tú, viejo cabrón. ¿Así que es aquí donde acabaste? —Casi no reconoció a Kabuto, el joven demacrado que una vez conoció y que ahora era enorme.

—Después de la academia (donde todos los demonios, completos, medios o un cuarto, iban cuando aún estaban en la adolescencia) mi Señor me asignó a la prisión, pero solo recientemente me gané mi promoción.

—Felicidades por dirigir el lugar. Bonito papel —felicitó Naruto.

Personalmente, más de unas pocas horas aquí y probablemente se volvería loco y terminaría babeando en un rincón. Se necesitaban estómago y mente dura para trabajar en un lugar como este.

Su camarada de la vieja escuela hinchó el pecho.

—Gracias. Pero si no sabías que yo estaba aquí, es obvio que otra cosa te trajo.

—Estoy aquí en nombre de nuestro Señor. Estoy investigando la fuga de cinco de sus prisioneros. —Y ahí se fue la sonrisa jovial de Kabuto, que para los no iniciados, era más aterradora que el ceño que lucía en este momento.

—Esos jodidos cabrones. Capturamos a uno de ellos anoche. Está en el potro de tortura ahora, mientras hablamos.

—¿Le preguntaste cómo escapó? —preguntó Hinata antes de que Naruto pudiera.

La mirada amarilla de Kabuto se la comió antes de contestar.

—Le pregunté. No va a responder. Una especie de hechizo de silencio. He llamado a la bruja del Señor para que eche un vistazo, ya que mis residentes mágicos no pudieron decirme nada.

—¿Podríamos probar nosotros? Mi amiga y yo tenemos un interés en el caso y tenemos el permiso de nuestro Señor para investigar.

—Adelante.

Kabuto los condujo por un laberinto de pasillos. Algunos de los arcos se ramificaban mostrando escenas de fuego y tortura, azotes, despellejamientos y una extraña, que implicaba cosquillas. El alcalde vio a Naruto comiéndose todo con los ojos y se echó a reír.

—¿Que psicópata puede pensar que la risa es un pecado? Mató a los niños del vecino porque estaban riéndose en sus patios. Así que pasamos todo el día haciéndolo reír. Deberías escuchar al tipo sollozando en su celda por la noche mientras se golpea la cabeza contra la pared.

Síp, como dijo Jiraiya, él se destacaba en lo que hacía.

Entrando a una parte del edificio que parecía horriblemente tranquila comparada con el resto, Naruto frunció el ceño.

—¿Tienes hechizos de silencio en esta sección?

—Te dije que ese hombre, Hidan, no estaba hablando — Kabuto negó—, y quiero decir: en absoluto. Ni un grito ni un pío, sin importar lo que hagamos. Está asustando a los chicos.

Eso lo asustó sin que le importaran los chicos, dando una rápida mirada a Hinata, vio la línea de preocupación en su frente.

Entraron en una cámara bien iluminada con luces fluorescentes que hacían brillar el escenario con todos los detalles sangrientos. Bastaba con decir que era desagradable, incluso para sus estándares, que la sangre llegara hasta los drenajes del piso.

Hinata dio un paso cuidadoso entre los riachuelos rojos, avanzando lento por la cañería del Infierno hasta que se paró delante de un poste grande de tortura.

Extendido de brazos y piernas, en cruz y en crudo, como carne despellejada para un asador, estaba su amigo de la noche anterior, Hidan. No parecía un residente feliz de la Fosa a la que Naruto se adaptaba tan bien. Los cabronazos merecían castigo.

A pesar de la falta de ruido, solo un ciego idiota ignoraría que Hidan sufría.

Sus ojos estaban desorbitados. Tenía la boca abierta en un grito silencioso, pero nada se escuchaba, ni siquiera un silbido en el aire. Eso no estaba bien.

Incluso los mudos hacían ruido.

Naruto vio como su bruja miró al hombre de arriba abajo y luego esbozó algunos símbolos en el aire. Desde donde estaba, atrapó un toque de su magia, el olor de ozono y el hormigueo electrizante de sus intentos. La escena no cambió y permaneció silenciosa, lo suficiente para mantener dormido incluso a un demonio bebé. Después de un momento ella se volvió, parecía pensativa.

—Lo que sea que lo tiene atado es fuerte. Y sutil. Ni siquiera puedo ver los hilos del hechizo que le impide hablar.

—Lo que significa que definitivamente tuvo algún tipo de ayuda externa para escapar.

—Imposible —farfulló Kabuto—, monitoreamos de cerca a los visitantes. Los cacheamos más a fondo que sus amantes.

—Sin embargo, no pueden ver la magia —sentenció ella con sequedad.

Kabuto frunció el ceño ante su observación.

—Necesitaremos copias de los registros de visitantes —ordenó Naruto—. Y quiero ver sus celdas. Tal vez su benefactor misterioso dejó una pista.

—Por supuesto. Síganme.

Hinata caminó a zancadas tras Kabuto, Naruto se quedó atrás, más para admirar su culo que por otra cosa. Redondo, con suficiente protección para empujar, no podía esperar para...

—Se ve mucho mejor inclinado —lanzó ella por encima del hombro—, no es que lo vayas a ver alguna vez. Me reservo eso para los amigos especiales.

Se rió, un sonido ronco que fue directamente a su pene y lo acarició. Entonces la descarada añadió un pequeño meneo extra a su caminar. Como dijo antes, su Señor sabía cómo torturar, incluso a sus soldados favorecidos.

Visitaron cinco celdas solitarias. Muros de piedra sin ventanas, sin fisuras de roca ni en el piso, cada puerta con barras gruesas de metal, desnudas de todo, incluso de mantas.

—No hay nada aquí —gruñó Naruto mientras se paseaba por la última—, ni siquiera un olor fuera de lugar.

—Nada de magia —musitó ella pasando los dedos por los bloques—. No hay mensajes tallados. Nada. Y de nuevo ¿cómo escaparon?

—Aún tenemos que averiguarlo —dijo Kabuto encogiéndose de hombros—, en un momento estaban todos en sus celdas llorando sobre el abismo y al siguiente se habían ido. Las puertas estaban bloqueadas, ni una alarma se disparó.

—¿Qué pasa con el video?

Un escupitajo golpeó el suelo y chisporroteó antes de que Kabuto respondiera.

—Jodidamente borrados. La mayoría de ellos. Y antes de que preguntes, no, no tenemos idea de qué demonios sucedió. Jodidos diablillos lo más probable. Los bichos molestos se meten en todo.

—Así que, vamos a ver si lo entiendo —dijo Hinata—, ¿perdieron cinco presos, no tienen idea de cómo ni cuándo, no tienen imágenes de vídeo debido a algún mal funcionamiento y ni siquiera pueden hacer hablar a una alma encadenada?

—Cuando lo pones de esa manera, suena mal.

Hinata se acercó al alcalde y, aunque era más baja que él por casi treinta centímetros, su presencia pareció crecer de alguna manera.

—Lo que sería muy malo es que dejaras escapar a más prisioneros. El Diablo no tendrá que despedirte, voy a venir aquí yo misma, te destrozaré el cuerpo a pedazos y de uno en uno se los daré de comer a los perros. La incompetencia es inaceptable y no la voy a tolerar.

—Sí señora.

Naruto se rió mientras Kabuto retrocedía tambaleándose con una mirada aturdida en el rostro. Todavía se estaba riendo entre dientes mientras salían por las puertas oxidadas.

—¿Qué es tan condenadamente divertido? —preguntó ella con los dientes apretados.

—Tú. Quiero decir, anoche ni siquiera podías tú sola contra Hidan y aun así estás amenazando al alcaide de la Prisión del Infierno. Eso requiere pelotas.

No hubo ninguna advertencia, solo un movimiento de mano y salió volando.

Su repentino estado aéreo se detuvo en un risco. Y no uno suave.

_Auch_.

Hinata caminó hacia él, las caderas ondulantes, el poder tejiéndose en torno a su figura y levantando sus rizos en una danza salvaje. Atrapado como un insecto, su magia atándolo en el lugar, disfrutó de la vista de su bruja teniendo una rabieta.

Hablando de calenturas.

—En primer lugar demonio, dejemos una cosa en claro. Yo. No. Soy. Débil. Lo que viste anoche fue otra maldita sub cláusula de Jiraiya, que me hace tener la misma fuerza física y mágica que cuando morí, pero sólo cuando estoy en el plano mortal, en presencia de las almas que condené. En cualquier otro momento, no soy alguien con quién quieras meterte.

—Si eres tan mala ¿cómo es que nunca oí de ti?

—Prefiero permanecer fuera del centro de atención, a diferencia de algunas hechiceras que conozco —dijo sonriendo mientras se detenía frente a él—, pero tengo un apodo.

—¿Calienta Palos?

—No.

—¿Azote Mágico?

—Definitivamente no.

—Ya sé, debes ser la famosa BJ Swallows.

—Voy a mutilarte.

—¿Tengo razón?

—No. Y tus nombres inventados solo me están enojando.

—¿Inventados? Quiero que sepas que esos apodos son de algunas de las más famosos brujas que conozco. Por supuesto, no sé si sus habilidades mágicas se extienden más allá del palo para el que bailan, pero sin embargo, son muy bien conocidas en mis círculos.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende?

—¿Entonces vas a decir cuál es tu nombre? Porque puedo apostar a que no es Magical Pie .

Realmente necesitaba aprender a mantener ciertos pensamientos para sí mismo, cosa fácil de prometer con esa mano de hierro sobre sus bolas. No era exactamente cómo se imaginaba su primera vez juntos. Ella se movió. Él hizo una mueca.

—Que esto te sirva de recordatorio para no joderme. Y sólo para que lo sepas, mi apodo es la Bruja Sanguinaria, pero mi verdadero título es Asistente de Satanás.

¿La que tenía temblando a todas las almas condenadas?

Malditamente sexy.

—He oído de ti.

—Bueno, entonces sabes lo que puedo hacer. Y podría añadir que duele —se levantó de puntillas cuando lo dijo, sus labios tan cerca de los suyos.

Pero Hinata no era la única que tenía sorpresas.

Y en verdad, había sobrepasado los límites de la tentación yendo demasiado lejos. Él rompió el enlace mágico y la envolvió con los brazos, llevándola a rastras contra su pecho.

—¿Mencioné que aparte de la capacidad del fuego, puedo develar varias formas de magia?

Y la besó. Por todos los carbones del horno del Infierno que nunca había ardido de esa manera.

_¿Cómo pasé de ponerlo en su lugar, a tener su lengua en la boca?_

Una pregunta interesante, por cierto, pero no tan intrigante como el fuego que él encendió. Mientras que en algunas ocasiones, por lo general borracha, permitía que otros hombres la besaran antes de que los derribara con magia, nada se comparaba con el abrazo de Naruto. Ni siquiera el beso de Menma.

¿Cómo podía chupar su labio inferior y hacer que lo sintiera entre las piernas?

Era un misterio, uno que estaba disfrutando. ¿Cómo podía entrelazar su lengua con la de ella y arrancarle un placentero estremecimiento que no tenía sentido? Sus manos le ahuecaron el trasero, apretando, presionándola contra su cuerpo firme. Un cuerpo muy entusiasmado, a juzgar por el bulto empujando contra su vientre.

El momento era uno de completa locura, excitante. Quería arrancarle la camisa y arañar su pecho. Quería que la levantara para poder envolver las piernas alrededor de su cintura y...

Apartó su boca de la de él y empujó el pecho.

—¿Qué me has hecho?

La contempló con los ojos brillantes de deseo.

—Te besé.

—Obviamente. Pero, ¿cómo me has hecho disfrutarlo? Los besos no se supone que me hagan sentir como, como...

—¿Como una mujer hermosa y deseable que necesita el toque de un hombre? Adolorida por sentir su...

—¡No te atrevas a decirlo! No te deseo. Ni siquiera me gustas. Así que, de nuevo ¿qué clase de magia usaste? ¿O es una droga?

—Se llama técnica de experto, pequeña puma —le sonrió—, una mujer con experiencia, de tu edad… Habría pensado que lo sabías.

Ella se negó a ruborizarse o evitar su mirada.

—He estado con hombres antes.

En realidad fue solamente uno y aunque fue capaz de darle placer, acabó traicionándola. Aparte de su aprendizaje con Menma, su única comparación provenía de borrachos balbuceantes que nunca iban más allá de besos descuidados, a lo cual seguía un enjuague con licor del 99% para lavar cualquier residuo

—Esto no fue nada parecido.

—Gracias. ¿Continuamos?

—No. Y no lo hagas de nuevo.

—Se llama un beso francés.

—Lo que sea. Inténtalo de nuevo y voy a...—Inclinarme y rogar que me tomes. Gritar mientras lames mi coño. Follar contigo hasta... —¡Argh! Te odio.

Alejarse a zancadas no era uno de sus movimientos más brillantes, sobre todo porque sentía su mirada aburrida en el trasero y maldito fuera todo si esto no la hacía añadir un meneo extra.

Tengo que alejarlo de mí antes de que haga algo estúpido. Sí, como tener un orgasmo con algo que no fuera plástico después de quinientos años.

Jiraiya alineó y realizó unos cuantos balanceos de práctica con su hueso de muslo número nueve. El cráneo encogido necesitaba un toque suave. Tiró hacía atrás y...

—¡Te exijo que lo castres!

… su disparo fue salvaje, atravesando los pilares y perdiéndose en el interior del campo verde por completo. Suspirando se volvió para mirar a Hinata que, como de costumbre, parecía molesta.

—¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? —preguntó mientras ella se dejaba caer en una silla.

—Me besó.

Siempre había sospechado que Naruto era más valiente que la mayoría.

—Que horror. Que vergüenza ¿Y?

—¿Qué quieres decir con "Y"? Yo no quería que lo hiciera.

—Entonces dile que no.

—Lo hice. —Él la miró fijamente—. Más o menos. Bueno —suspiró—, le devolví el beso. Pero no quería. Él me obligó.

Jiraiya parpadeó. Se metió un dedo en la oreja y lo removió. Seguramente había entendido mal.

—¿Él te obligó a hacerlo? No entiendo ¿de repente entré en un universo paralelo? ¿Desde cuándo alguien te obliga a hacer algo? He estado tratando de que llegues temprano durante quinientos años y todavía insistes en tener tu propio horario.

Una sonrisa adornó su rostro.

—Lo hago para mantenerte molesto. Pero, de vuelta al demonio "besador" quiero saber cómo detener la magia o poción o lo que sea que utilizó para hacer que me gustara.

Ahora, esto era interesante.

—¿Estás enojada porque lo disfrutaste?

—En realidad, le encantó —sentenció Naruto, caminando sin anunciarse.

Parecía que los malos hábitos de su bruja se le estaban contagiando.

—¿Es que ya nadie toca? —Pero ellos no estaban prestando ninguna atención mientras se enfrentaban.

—No me gustó.

—Mentirosa. Tu lengua en mi boca dijo lo contrario.

—Estaba empujando la tuya para afuera.

—Entonces, ¿qué eran esos gemidos que oí?

—Yo no gemí.

—Mmm. Mmm. — Naruto la imitó cerrando los ojos y adoptando una expresión placentera con puchero y todo.

Jiraiya pensó seriamente en ponerse a cubierto cuando Hinata levantó los dedos.

—Te voy a convertir en un duende —amenazó.

—Tócame de una manera no erótica y te lo digo desde ahora, voy a considerarlo como juego preliminar y no solo voy a besarte otra vez, voy a quitarte cada pieza de ropa, lamerte de pies a cabeza y hacerte gritar mi nombre, no una vez, ni dos, sino tres veces mientras te corres.

—No te atreverías —resopló con los ojos brillantes de ira y, lo más intrigante para Jiraiya, de interés.

Antes de que pudieran causar cualquier daño en su oficina, Jiraiya chasqueó los dedos y los congeló. No le importaba lo que se hicieran el uno al otro, realmente, pero se había pasado varios meses en la jungla capturando a la bestia que ahora servía de escritorio.

—Niños, niños —dijo metiendo las manos tras la espalda y adoptando el modo de figura paterna. Eso, por lo general hacía reír mucho a su hija Shisune—. Debo recordarles que les encargué una misión. Una que, podría añadir, Hinata debe estar más que ansiosa por terminar. Lo que no necesito es que ustedes ¡LO JODAN! —dejó que su voz se incrementara al triple hasta que reverberó.

—He sido más que tolerante, pero ya es suficiente. Dejen de enredarme en sus disputas mezquinas. Harán el trabajo que les asigné. Y si no quieres su lengua en tu boca, Hinata, entonces arráncasela de un mordisco. Aunque realmente si tanto lo disfrutaste, no veo cuál es tu problema. Tal vez él pueda ayudarte a sacar el palo que tienes metido en el culo si lo dejas besar el otro extremo. Ahora bien, si hemos terminado por hoy (y como soy el jefe si lo digo se hace) váyanse y no vuelvan hasta que hayan terminado, porque si se atreven, los voy a pegar con cinta a los dos juntos y los lanzaré en un cuarto oscuro hasta que aprendan a llevarse bien. O follen. No me importa cuál de las dos cosas, aunque prefiero la última, así puedo mirar.

Chasqueó los dedos y la flagrante pareja se marchó en silencio. Por el momento. Apostaba que duraría hasta que pisaran la sala.

Y en ese justo momento...

—Nunca antes he visto un palo en el culo. ¿Quieres agacharte para que lo pueda ver? —_Zaz_—. ¡Ay! eso estuvo totalmente fuera de lugar.

Jiraiya suspiró mientras se desplomaba en la silla en lugar de practicar su tiro.

Al ritmo que iban las cosas, sus maquinaciones nunca darían fruto y, lo peor, su hermano le patearía el culo en el torneo centenario de Golf a Través de los Planos. Por todos los Infiernos.

**_Continuará..._**


	9. Capítulo Siete

Inclinado contra el mostrador, Naruto miró como Hinata caminaba de un lado a otro de la cafetería. No había dicho mucho desde que dejaron la oficina de Jiraiya, ni siquiera para protestar contra la renta de la motocicleta contra montar su torturador de bolas.

Eso arruinó totalmente su diversión.

Pero había disfrutado bastante el viaje, tomando las curvas rápido y más bruscas sólo para que ella se sostuviera más fuerte. Había conocido pitones con agarre más débil.

Pero no había contado con los cascos (estúpidas leyes mortales) y que el ruido del motor imposibilitaría cualquier conversación. Una pena, porque realmente disfrutaba sus combates verbales. Con eso en mente, siguió hablando, sabiendo que eventualmente se recuperaría de su modo poco comunicativo y lo complacería.

_Igual que yo amaría complacerla, desnuda._

—Entonces ¿cuándo crees que aparecerá? —Observó su figura caminar de un lado al otro mientras preguntaba, su falda de antes sustituida por unos pantalones de tiro bajo, una camiseta que decía "¡Tócame y MUERE!" y una chaqueta vaquera salida de los ochenta.

—Hmm, probablemente alrededor de las tres o cuatro a.m. así puede llegar antes de que su nieta del millón de los grandes momentos aparezca. Lo mismo te dije hace exactamente cinco minutos.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Me encanta el sonido de tu voz. —Sonrió cuando ella frunció el ceño—. Pero en serio, cuando…

—¿Eso es posible contigo?

—Dame una oportunidad y te lo mostraré.

El resoplido que emitió probablemente no tenía un título en el manual de "Cómo Actuar Como Una Dama", pero de todas formas pensó que era lindo.

Simplemente todo era parte de su encanto de bruja.

—Que dices, que cuando todo esto termine, salgamos en una cita. Cenar, beber, quizás algo de baile.

—¿Ése es otro eufemismo para "sexo"?

—No. Pero, si quieres arrojarlo al ring, voy a tomar nota poniendo que estoy de acuerdo con eso. —Él mostró una gran sonrisa y la atrapó mordiéndose el labio para evitar reírse.

Si lo quiere admitir o no, me estoy colando dentro.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan determinado a meterte entre mis piernas? ¿Es porque no me bajo las bragas y te ruego que me tomes? ¿Es el reto?

—Naa. No eres el primer juego difícil de conseguir. —levantó las cejas cuando ella se atragantó—. Aunque has durado más que la mayoría. Honestamente, pienso que eres genial para ser bruja.

Genial, intrigante, sexy y más. Consumía todo sus pensamientos, despierto y dormido. Su nueva misión en la vida implicaba aprender todo de ella: Gustos, disgustos ¿Dormía desnuda? ¿Lloraba con el final de Old Yeller ? ¿Le gustaba acurrucarse? ¿Carpetas o crinkler ?

Este tipo de anhelo por una mujer que involucraba cosas más allá del sexo, lo sorprendía. Le hacían preguntarse ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué ahora? La respuesta se le escapaba, pero había una cosa segura. Quería a esta bruja. Y quería que ella lo quisiera también.

—¿Soy genial? Vaya, eso calma mi acelerado corazón. Con ese tipo de cumplidos, ¿cómo no querer abrir los muslos? —Puso los ojos en blanco—. No tenemos nada en común y no soy una persona de sexo casual.

—¿Lo has intentado? Porque puedo recomendarlo totalmente. —Aunque tenía la sensación de que una, dos, incluso millones de veces con ella no saciarían su deseo.

—Apostaría a que puedes. No gracias. La vida de soltera me va bien.

—Lo dice la chica que usa baterías doble D, a escondidas, para el caso. —Se rió cuando la mandíbula de Hinata se desencajó de golpe—. Y antes de que preguntes, tengo mis fuentes. Ahora, ¿para qué podrían ser? ¿Linternas? Parece poco probable, dado que puedes chasquear los dedos y crear luz. ¿Radiocasetes? No, esos pasaron de moda en los ochenta. ¿Qué nos deja eso?

Saltando el mostrador de acero, Hinata le sonrió.

—Bien, lo admito. Es para Big D. Veintitrés centímetros, grande y con un programa de vibraciones que garantiza hacer crema. Cuando estoy apurada y de ese humor, no uso lubricante. Solo lo dejó entrar en mi boca así. —Metiendo el dedo medio, lo chupó, lento y sensual.

Naruto tuvo miedo de caer de rodillas babeando.

—Está agradable y húmedo antes de pasarlo por aquí. —Se ahuecó a sí misma a través de los pantalones y él, desesperado, quería tomar el lugar de esa mano con la boca.

—Trato de empujarlo dentro pero es tan grande y estoy muy apretada. Tengo que trabajarlo, girarlo y empujarlo. —Giró las caderas—, más y más profundo —se lamió los labios—. Se siente muy bien.

¿Las sorpresas con ella nunca terminaban?

—Sí. Sí. No te detengas. —Él podía imaginarse lo que hablaba muy fácilmente, pero eso sí, sustituía su polla por el vibrador. Oh para sentir sus labios sobre los de él. O su apretada vagina mientras empujaba su camino.

—Me corro. Fin. ¿Y la mejor parte de Big D? Nunca habla.

—Te dejaría amordazarme si eso ayuda. Mierda, átame, solo déjame mirar.

Ella le lanzó un beso.

—Ya quisieras. Ahora si ya terminaste de explorar mi vida sexual, ¿podemos regresar al trabajo?

¡Ah! Le encantaría explorarla como parte de su vida sexual. Pero el deber llamaba.

—El trabajo está aquí —dijo rápidamente.

—¿Qué?

Habiendo escuchado con otros sentidos aparte del oído la llegada de algo no completamente mortal, Naruto puso un dedo en sus labios y le hizo señas para que se quedara en silencio. Esperaron de pie, en lados opuestos de la puerta giratoria que conducía al área del escaparate.

El alma no abrió el portal para entrar, pero lo empañó, apareciendo de repente en el área de la cocina. A pesar de la pequeña figura femenina, Naruto saltó y… atrapó un puñado de nada.

Su objetivo re-materializado a varios metros de distancia, sus oscuros ojos destellando.

—No lo creo, demonio.

—Oh, pero yo sí Sara. — Hinata se movió hacia la maldita, con determinación en su rostro.

—Ah, si eso es una bruja. ¿Todavía enojada por todo el lio con Menma? De verdad, ya supéralo. Él ni siquiera era bueno para coger.

Qué interesante. Por primera vez, oír de la infidelidad de Menma no le dio una punzada de dolor.

—Es bueno ver que todavía eres tan elegante como siempre. ¿Ahora vas a hacer esto de la manera fácil o vas a correr y alegrarme el día? Me encantaría tener una excusa para herirte.

—¡Puta! No voy a regresar a la prisión. No merezco ser castigada. No hice nada malo.

—Nada más dormir con alguien que no estaba casado contigo y acusarme de brujería.

—De nuevo. Fue hace mucho tiempo. Lo he olvidado. Deberías probarlo también. Si me disculpas, tengo mejores lugares en los que estar. — Sara desapareció en la niebla.

Con una maldición, Hinata agarró un dispensador de azúcar y la esparció, llenando la niebla con el fino polvo por todas partes. Naruto entendió y miró a su alrededor antes de decidirse por una jarra de jugo de cereza. La vertió sobre la bola de polvo blanco dejando que el líquido que se hundiera y empapara las partículas.

—Mantenla ocupada —ordenó Hinata mientras comenzaba a entonar.

Mantén la pegajosa bola ocupada, claro. ¿Cómo mierda iba a hacer eso?

Empezó a agarrar todo lo que tenía a mano y se lo echó encima al rastrero e incorpóreo espíritu. Nada de lo que hizo detuvo completamente su implacable caminata hacia la puerta del exterior. No podía agarrarla ni sostenerla, sus manos atravesaron la nube de arcoíris y apareció pegajosa.

Con una pequeña ráfaga de poder, Hinata terminó su hechizo y Sara se re materializó cubierta de algo pegajoso.

Con una sonrisa de triunfo, su bruja caminó hacia la otra mujer y la golpeó, un gran gancho de izquierda directo a la boca.

—¡Woo, pelea de gatas! —gritó.

Mandándole una mirada de disgusto, Hinata agarró a Sara por el cabello y la empujó contra el mostrador.

—Antes de que te regrese al Infierno, tengo algunas preguntas para ti.

La maldita alma apretó los labios.

Hinata se acercó y le dijo en voz baja.

—El silencio no hará las cosas más fáciles. Ya deberías saber que no seré delicada. Dime quién te ayudó a escapar.

Sara negó, Hinata golpeó su rostro contra el mostrador. Naruto hizo un gesto de dolor al sonido del hueso rompiéndose.

—Intentémoslo de nuevo. ¿Quién te ayudó a escapar?

—Una hada púrpura en licra brillante. —La sorprendente respuesta los dejó a todos parpadeando, incluyendo a Sara.

—Deja de joder. —Su bruja la golpeó enterrándola contra el mostrador otra vez y enrolló el cabello en un puño apretado— ¿Quién te ayudó a escapar?

—Un hipopótamo en patines. — Sara se mordió el labio, los ojos abiertos con una expresión que Naruto reconoció como confusión.

—Umm, Hinata, no creo que pueda responderte.

—¿De verdad? —dijo su bruja disparándole una mirada oscura—. Es divertido que digas eso si estás viendo cómo mueve las encías cada vez que le pregunto.

—Sí, pero no creo que ella sea la única que está diciendo las palabras. ¿Cierto?

Sara movió la cabeza.

—¡Pero incluso si lo supiera no te lo diría, bruja!

Hinata suspiró y le dio un rodillazo a su cautiva en el estómago. Mientras Sara se doblaba jadeando, su bruja meneó la cabeza varias veces.

—Debería haber pensado antes de preguntarle. Nadie le dice a la escoria lo que está pasando.

—Perra —espetó el alma capturada—, no puedo esperar para escuchar tus gritos cuando Menma te atrape.

—Gritarán de alegría y disfrutarán el enfrentamiento. Oí que Kabuto es el más entusiasmado por tu regreso. — Hinata palmeó el icono de la prisión del Infierno mandándola directo a su destino.

Con una mirada de horror, Sara parpadeó fuera de la vista, pero las palabras amenazantes que había dicho se quedaron grabadas en Naruto.

—No voy a dejar que nada te pase —dijo Naruto inflando el pecho—, así que no tienes que preocuparte porque ese tipo Menma quiera hacerte daño.

Por alguna razón, el pensamiento de alguien hiriendo a su pequeña gata salvaje no le sentaba bien. Lo que le gustaba incluso menos era saber que este otro hombre, si Sara estaba en lo cierto, había tocado a su bruja.

_No es que importe mucho porque una vez que ponga mis manos en Hinata, ni siquiera recordaría su nombre._ Síp, era muy bueno, o eso era lo que su ego le decía. No se detenía a preguntar muy a menudo.

—No estoy preocupada por él. Un hombre débil en vida, es aún más patético como excusa en la muerte.

—¿Exactamente, qué te hizo? Esa tipa parecía estar insinuando que ustedes dos estaban involucrados.

—No es asunto tuyo. Hemos terminado aquí. Si no te importa, me gustaría volver a casa.

—¿A desnudarte y jugar con Big D?

Ella sonrió.

—¿Te gustaría saberlo?

—Prefiero participar.

—En tus sueños, demonio.

—Oh, lo estás mi bruja y puedo agregar que estás muy desnuda y flexible.

—Te odio.

—Y además apuesto que piensas en mí cuando estás jugando contigo misma.

Él lo pensó cuando se duchó esta mañana. Pensó en ella mientras se acariciaba y se corría… dos veces.

—Oh está bien, voy a estar pensando en ti —dijo—. Pensando en las formas en que voy a matarte. Mi favorita hasta ahora es estancarte en el desierto del Foso, dejándote desnudo…

—Ahora me está gustando más.

—Untándote en miel.

—Sí, bebé. Por favor dime que la siguiente parte involucra una lengua.

—Oh sí… millones de ellas cuando llamo a los lagartos de fuego y te presento como almuerzo.

No pudo evitarlo, a pesar de sus amenazas y promesas de muerte, se tuvo que reír. Y así fue antes su madre. La idea de tortura de su bruja se parecía mucho al noviazgo que habían tenido su mamá y su padrastro. ¡Sabía que le gustaba!

Una hora más tarde llegaban a casa, con la ropa seca esta vez (si ignoraba sus bragas). Trató de deshacerse de su demonio que, como una garrapata, se había mantenido a su lado hasta que llegaron y se negó a irse.

—No necesito que me protejas —se quejó por quinta vez mientras caminaban por los pasillos del palacio.

—Todavía hay tres almas sin aparecer junto con el misterioso benefactor.

—Solo un idiota trataría de abordarme bajo las narices de Jiraiya.

—O alguien desesperado.

No se molestó en responder. Dado que no parecía dispuesto a ceder, lo dejó acompañarla. Pero mientras caminaban no podía dejar de pensar en cómo él no era lo que esperaba.

A pesar de sus insinuaciones sexuales y su único beso robado, no la había presionado o tratado de tomar algo extra por la fuerza. Y en realidad no tendría que obligarla mucho, considerando las veces que revivía aquel beso y que todo su cuerpo se derretía en un charco. Con sólo mirarlo, cuando le sonreía tan íntimamente, era una batalla para no arrojarse sobre él, arrancarle la ropa y hacer cosas malas y retorcidas.

Esto no tenía sentido. Aquí estaba él, un excelente ejemplo de jugador, un macho que usaba a las mujeres para el sexo y, sin embargo y a su pesar, lo quería. Lo quería como nunca había querido a Menma.

Tal vez, por fin me he vuelto loca.

O, por fin se había curado lo suficiente para dejar a alguien entrar en su cama.

En términos literales, desde luego. Ojo, podía usarlo para el sexo, aquel contacto cuerpo-a-cuerpo que, odiaba admitirlo, extrañaba. Pero nada más.

Ningún amor. Ninguna relación. Solamente sexo caliente, sudoroso…

—Hogar dulce hogar, mi pequeña puma.

Y así era. Durante sus reflexiones, cuando no había prestado ninguna atención (una buena manera de matarla) habían llegado a su puerta recién reparada.

Volviéndose, se forzó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Gracias. Supongo que te veré mañana —le dijo.

—¿No dijiste "hoy, más tarde"? —La sonrisa perezosa que le lanzó hizo cosas extrañas en su interior y cuando sus ojos se oscurecieron, llenándose de intensidad mientras seguía mirándola, el cosquilleo dejó su vientre y viajó más abajo.

¿Se había inclinado hacia él en invitación o él lo había planeado todo el tiempo? ¿Importaba esto cuándo el resultado era que él la estrechara en sus brazos y aplastara su boca contra la suya?

Este era el momento donde la realidad superaba a la fantasía.

No había exagerado el recuerdo, se dio cuenta, como el infierno que solo él podía arrasarla, dejándola adolorida y necesitando más.

Con la insistente insinuación de su lengua, abrió la boca permitiéndole arrasar y saquear, incapaz de detener los estremecimientos de su cuerpo o los gemidos que se escapaban. Sus manos vagaron por su espalda, deslizándose arriba y abajo por su camisa antes de pasar a envolver sus nalgas con las manos. Él la apretó, ella jadeó, un sonido que él atrapó con una sonrisa.

Locura. Locura pura, ¿qué otra cosas podría explicar que se besuquearan en el pasillo? Sobre todo con una cama no muy lejos.

El grado de desenfreno le dio una sacudida de regreso a la realidad y se apartó de Naruto, los labios hinchados y el cuerpo gritando para que continuara.

Agarrando la perilla de la puerta respiró para estabilizarse.

—Buenas noches —lo despidió.

—¿No dijiste "entra"? Y al entrar, estoy hablando de ese dulce lugar entre tus piernas.

Y con su crudo comentario sexual el resto del seductor hechizo se frustró. Ella frunció los labios.

—No es necesario. Tengo a Big D para eso, pero gracias por calentarme. Me había quedado sin lubricante, entonces la miel natural será muy útil.

Y con esa ácida respuesta cerró la puerta de golpe sobre el asombrado rostro de Naruto. Este era un refugio seguro, a no ser que él decidiera derribar a golpes la puerta otra vez, ella esperó. Escuchó. Ningún sonido atravesó la gruesa barrera. Ni un golpe o estremecimiento. Ningún vuelo de astillas.

Se marchó.

No, no estaba decepcionada, pensó mientras sus hombros cayeron. Solamente aliviada por no tener que aguantarlo. Sí. Claro.

Arrastrando los pies, se desnudó mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio, el aire besando su piel, sin refrescar en lo absoluto la fiebre que corría por sus venas.

¿Por qué no lo invité? Él habría aceptado.

La habría follado hasta que estuviera bizca de placer. Lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Lo habría disfrutado tanto. Incluso, él no era del tipo que quería una relación.

Con él, conseguiría exactamente lo que le prometió.

Ninguna restricción sexual.

Y de eso hacía mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, y ahí estaba el problema ¿podría conseguir estar cerca de alguien sin sentirse atada? A pesar de los valientes insultos y alardes y su aversión general a los demonios, no podía decir, ya no por lo menos, que odiaba a Naruto. Al contrario, cuanto más tiempo pasaban juntos más le gustaba en realidad. Le gustaba de verdad. Lo que estaba muy jodidamente mal. Naruto no estaba hecho para ser un novio. Y no quiero un novio.

O al menos no uno cuyo número estaba garabateado en el Infierno, en cada baño público para mujeres. Para que lo llamaran. Llamada para follar…

Suspiró mientras se hundía en su colchón. ¿Finalmente la soledad la había conducido al límite? ¿Estaba tan desesperada por un hombre que se imaginaba sentimientos por el peor candidato posible?

O tal vez ,solamente, estoy caliente.

Eso era algo que se podía arreglar. Agarrando a Big D de su mesa de noche, tratando de no comparar el frío plástico de gran tamaño con el duro bulto de Naruto que recordada. Cuando lo deslizó entre sus muslos intentó no imaginar que era Naruto hundiéndose en ella, en lugar de Big D. Naruto empujando, follándola, acariciándola. Amándome…

Cuando ella gritó su clímax, era su rostro lo que ella vio, su nombre el que pronunció.

Tendida allí, el cuerpo calmado, maldijo el modo en que él había cautivado su mente y su cuerpo completamente. ¿Cómo borrar el hechizo? ¿Cómo borrarlo a él?

El teléfono sobre su mesa de noche sonó.

—¿Qué? —gruño agarrándolo.

—Solamente quería preguntar cómo estuve. Porque tú estuviste magnífica — ronroneó él.

¿Cómo lo hizo…? ¿Qué hizo él…? La agitación explotó con sus palabras, molestándola.

—Toneri estuvo imponente.

—¿Quién? —gruñó él.

—Toneri, mi compañero sexual. ¿No lo mencioné antes? Bueno, me estaba esperando adentro y mmm... —hizo una pausa para darle efecto—, simplemente digamos que fue húmedo y ruidosamente divertido. Y si no te importa, me tengo que ir. Es hora de la segunda ronda.

El zumbido horroroso cuando Naruto cerró de golpe el receptor no la complació tanto como esperaba. Y a pesar de que se mantuvo despierta, la puerta nunca cayó. Naruto nunca llegó con un ataque de celos para patearle el culo a su amante invisible.

Imbécil...

Jiraiya le dio un mordisco a su Foot Long Dog, una mezcla de daschund/collie con un toque de mostaza y salsa picante. Mmm, nada como eso. Y pensar, que los mortales usaban carne molida de cerdo y salchichas de ternera en su versión. Con la boca llena, no pudo hablar inmediatamente cuando Naruto se dejó caer, con un gruñido, sobre el taburete de la cocina al lado de él.

—¡Ella tiene novio!

Tragando, trató de darle sentido a las palabras de su soldado.

—¿Quién?

—La bruja. Hinata. Solamente la llamé para desearle buenas noches y me colgó el teléfono para echarse una segunda ronda con Toneri. —El labio de Naruto y su tono se crispaban con disgusto.

No, no pudo evitarlo. Jiraiya resopló y luego se echó a reír a mandíbula batiente.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso, jefe?

—Tú, creyéndole. Hinata no ha estado con un hombre desde que su primer y único amante la jodió. —No es que Jiraiya se preocupara. El error de Menma le costó un contrato de quinientos años y su alma.

—¿Estás diciendo que lo inventó?

—Toneri es el nombre de su gato. Y hace poco me enteré que no le gustaba hacerlo con animales, además ¿a quién le preocupa si tiene un novio? No estás interesado ¿o sí? — Jiraiya dio otra mordida mientras miraba disimuladamente a su soldado. Realmente lo entretenía un montón ver a Naruto luchando con sus emociones.

—Por supuesto que no estoy interesado. Ella es solamente una asignación.

Jiraiya resopló de nuevo y una llama se extendió chamuscando su pepinillo.

—Aunque aprecio la mentira, incluso yo no soy tan estúpido. Sí te gusta la muchacha.

—Tal vez. Pero ella me odia.

—¿Y cuándo eso te detuvo alguna vez?

—Ella es diferente.

—¿En serio? Que divertido, pues luce como una mujer para mí. Dos piernas. Un par de tetas. Un agujero en vez de una barra. Golpéala con algo de tu famoso mojo sexy, jódela bien y sácala de tu sistema.

Con las facciones apretadas, Naruto lo enfrentó.

—Ella es algo más que un agujero para follar. Es inteligente y respondona. Y valiente también.

—Hmm, suenan como las palabras de un hombre que busca más que un revolcón rápido.

—Eso es de lo que tengo miedo.

—¿Perdón? Un soldado del Infierno asustado por una pequeña mujer. — Naruto arqueó una ceja haciendo reír a Jiraiya—. Bueno, ella es una fuerza a tener en cuenta, pero de todos modos me suena como que la idea del compromiso te asusta, muchacho.

—No exactamente. Haría llorar a la población femenina, pero es tan sorprendente e inesperado para mí. Creo que estoy listo para sentar cabeza con una afortunada dama. Y estoy bastante seguro que es la bruja.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

—Umm, el hecho de que ella probablemente tratará de matarme. En realidad, lo ha prometido. No es exactamente lo que yo llamaría un buen comienzo.

—Entonces transforma su opinión. Muéstrale un lado diferente de ti mismo. Que no te vea olfateando detrás de cualquier cosa con un coño. Preséntale al soldado que eres con una docena de condecoraciones. Déjala conocer a tu familia.

Al ver a Naruto con la boca colgando, Jiraiya se corrigió.

—Pensándolo bien, sáltate esa parte.

—Lo haces sonar fácil.

—A veces lo es.

—¿Cómo te ganaste a la Madre Tierra? Ustedes son completamente opuestos y sin embargo parecen funcionar bien.

—Condenada mujer —dijo Jiraiya frunciendo el ceño—, no menciones su nombre. Puede aparecer y arruinar mi cena. No debería comer alimentos picantes antes de acostarme.

La imitó con voz aguda: "Por eso tienes una botella llena de antiácidos ".

—¿Pero tengo la impresión de que ella te gusta?

Jiraiya rodó los ojos.

—Claro que sí. Pero eso no significa que no tengamos nuestras diferencias, muchacho. Esa es la parte que hace nuestra relación fresca y excitante. La desobedezco. Ella me castiga. Me pongo todo imbécil con ella y luego la persigo alrededor del castillo mientras ella se ríe y se desnuda.

—Umm, demasiada información jefe.

—No, demasiada información sería invitarte a ver el vídeo casero que hice. Pero nos estamos saliendo del tema. Olvida mi fabulosa vida sexual, es difícil lo sé, ya que soy maravilloso. Vamos a enfocarnos en ti, que otra vez vas contra corriente pensando que el Infierno gira en torno a mí. Deja de actuar como un gatito con la bruja y sigue adelante con ella. Tú la quieres. Ella te quiere o te habría convertido en un bicho para aplastarte. Todo lo demás se arreglará sobre la marcha.

—Tienes razón —dijo Naruto enderezándose—, soy un soldado del ejército del Infierno. Nada me derrota. Tomaré el ejemplo del mayor mujeriego que ha conocido el infierno y…

—¡Shhh! ¿Estás tratando de que me saquen a patadas de la cama otra vez? Tsunade odia cuando la gente le recuerda mi reputación.

—¿Te refieres a la de hombre-puto? —La forma menuda de la madre Tierra apareció de repente y Jiraiya, más o menos, se cayó del taburete.

—¿Podrías tocar primero? —exclamó él.

—Entonces no te escucharía regodeándote de todas las veces que me engañaste. —le contestó ella, los ojos verdes brillando.

—Por millonésima vez, yo aún no sabía que éramos pareja. Qué conveniente que olvides el hechizo que usaste sobre mí. ¿Recuerdas ese, el que borró todos mis recuerdos de ti?

—Un hombre que realmente me amara —se lamentó Tsunade—, lo habría sabido y no se habría apartado.

—¡Nosotros habíamos terminado! —gritó desesperado.

—Esa excusa no le funcionó a Dan y no te funcionará a ti —respondió Tsunade impertinente.

—Um, creo que debería marcharme. — Naruto se bajó despacio de su taburete y retrocedió.

Tsunade se volvió hacia él, su mirada feroz, los ojos muy abiertos. Su demonio dio media vuelta y escapó. Riendo Tsunade saltó al regazo de Jiraiya.

—Eso fue muy divertido, incluso cuando no supe ni quién es.

—Él fue mi primer intento en un experimento.

—¿Un experimento de qué? —preguntó ella.

—Quién se preocupa por el trabajo, cuando tengo algo más interesante para mostrarte —contestó él con una mirada lasciva, sin estar listo para divulgar su plan maestro.

Afortunadamente ella encontró ese algo sumamente interesante. Y no, no estaba hablando de su pene. Enfermos pervertidos. Aunque realmente se lo dio cuando la dobló sobre la nueva roca que había agregado al jardín como regalo para ella. Con forma de pene, como era lógico, sobre todo cuando ella comentó su espectacular tamaño.

**_Continuará..._**


	10. Capítulo Ocho

El golpe en la puerta hizo que dejara caer en la bañera el puñado de hielo. Planeaba darse un baño helado para aliviar su cuerpo después de que las llamas se hubieran calmado. Le costó varias pociones y una maldición obtener esta cantidad de hielo a la vez, dado que el clima del Infierno no era exactamente propicio para la fabricación de hielo.

Las cosas básicas de los mortales como los refrigeradores, tendían a trabajar de manera esporádica o a no hacerlo en absoluto. Parte de la culpa residía en los generadores de energía de cada círculo. Costaba muchas almas condenadas pedalear la bicicleta que hacía girar las turbinas para crear electricidad. Si una pandemia sacaba de circulación a una sección (el infierno no era inmune a una enfermedad, por desgracia) entonces la gente se cagaba. Menos la casa del Señor por supuesto, dado que tenía campeones de pedales personales, pero sin embargo, una persona nunca podía confiar en sus aparatos electrónicos.

No era que a Hinata le importara. Ella había crecido en condiciones más primitivas. De hecho, seguía negándose a seguir la tendencia moderna de poseer un Hellphone o a publicar un perfil en Hellbook. Dejaba ese tipo de apertura y accesos fáciles a las brujas más jóvenes. Con la tina llena, se apartó para mirar el montículo de hielo.

Ya el calor luchaba por derretirlo. El toque sonó de nuevo en la entrada como un golpeteo impaciente. Maldijo. El reloj le mostró que estaba a solo unos minutos de su tortura.

Necesito que quien sea se vaya.

Ella corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió una ranura. Familiares ojos turquesa le devolvieron la mirada.

—Pequeña bruja, brujita, déjame entrar —cantó él con un gruñido.

—No con la verruga en mi chinny chin chin —respondió ella con una sonrisa—, y antes de que intentes soplar y resoplar, Ino misma hechizó esta puerta. Así que olvídate de tirarla soplando.

—Entonces abre. Creo tener una pista del fugitivo número tres.

Un vistazo al reloj le dijo que le quedaba un minuto.

—Umm, estoy terminando una cosa ¿podrías volver en media hora?

—¿Por qué no me dejas entrar y espero mientras haces tu cosa? Prometo no ver, a menos que quieras audiencia.

—No puedo. Por favor. Simplemente vete. Te prometo que te dejaré entrar cuando regreses.

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

—Abre la puerta, Hinata.

—No. Ahora vete. Hablaré contigo en media hora. —Ella cerró la ranura y se permitió un momento para apoyarse en la puerta, que se estremeció cuando él la golpeó con un puño. No tenía tiempo para ocuparse de su frustración.

El cosquilleo en los dedos de sus pies comenzó cuando corrió al cuarto de baño, dejando caer su bata mientras tanto. El fuego entró en erupción y de pie en el azulejo del cuarto de baño, se concentró en su respiración para aplacar el dolor en espiral y las llamas.

_No debo gritar. Naruto aún puede estar allí, escuchando._

Por qué le importaba, no podía decirlo. Eso distrajo su atención por un momento. Pero el castigo no permitía un respiro. Las llamas se deslizaron por su figura devorando las delgadas bragas y no pudo evitar gritar cuando la agonía atravesó su cuerpo.

_Haz que se detenga. Haz que se detenga_. Desear, rezar y rogar no le sirvieron de nada.

Mientras el infierno la consumía, sus orejas rugieron con el chasquido del fuego y una mirada al espejo la horrorizó y, ahí estaba ella: una pira de fuego viviente. Cerró los ojos por el brillante calor, pero parecía que amplificaba el dolor.

Las rodillas cedieron, pero no cayó. Algo la estrechó y ella gimió cuando sintió, más que vio, los brazos de Naruto rodeando su cintura. Tenía que ser él.

¿Quién más estaría tan loco como para romper la puerta e interrumpir?

Obligándose a abrir los ojos (los cuales querían humedecerse pero no podían ya que el calor secaba toda humedad) vio las llamas bailando sobre su piel y arrasando con todo, sin preocuparse por elegir el material de combustión.

Aún atrapada en su propia pesadilla, sabía lo suficiente como para tratar de empujarlo lejos con manos que brillaban como un infierno luminoso.

Él no se movió y no gritó, acabó de sostenerla mientras la maldición seguía su curso.

Sin que le dijera nada, una vez que las llamas desaparecieron la colocó en el baño de hielo, el frío le dio la bienvenida al alivio. Jadeando por el dolor, no podía hablar, pero se mantenía al tanto de cómo le quitaba el pelo de la cara y del brazo que rodeaba sus hombros, acunándola.

—Oh, mi pequeña bruja mala —murmuró él—, no me extraña que estuvieras escondiéndote.

Los dientes le castañearon por el frío que penetraba en sus afiebrados miembros.

—¿Q-qué p-p-puedo decir? Soy c-c-caliente —le respondió. Él no se rió y abrió los ojos para descubrir una mirada intensa.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado pasando esto? Y ¿por qué?

—D-d-desde que las almas se escaparon. No se detendrá hasta que regresen de nuevo. —A medida que el frío penetraba en su cuerpo, el adormecimiento desinflamó los nervios. Sintiéndose mejor, pudo relajarse—. De acuerdo a mi contrato, sufriré de la misma manera en que morí, diariamente. El tiempo de combustión aumenta con cada día que ellos están sueltos.

—¡Te quemaste viva! —Fue menos una pregunta y más una declaración de asombro.

—Es lo que le hacían a las brujas en mis días —dijo a la ligera. Se movió en su baño de hielo. La claridad regresaba rápidamente ahora que la maldición había seguido su curso por este día. En ese momento se le ocurrió que estaba desnuda. No era que Naruto pareciera darse cuenta. Estaba demasiado concentrado en su manera de morir. Y por alguna razón, eso la molestó.

—Estas almas ¿tuvieron algo que ver con tu muerte en la hoguera?

—Muchísimo. Hidan, Sara y Zabuza fueron participantes activos.

—¿Esa mujer Mei y su hijo Menma?

Un suspiro se le escapó. ¿Qué parte de la verdad debía decirle?

—Mei fue la que dirigió a la multitud y tomó la decisión de quemarme como bruja. Yo estaba involucrada con su hijo y no pudo superarlo. Pensó que no era suficientemente buena para su bebé tan precioso.

—¿Lo amabas?

—Lo hice. Y pensaba que él me amaba también.

—¿Pero?

Sus palabras salieron en un duro susurro.

—Él llegó a tiempo para salvarme, podía haber hecho algo. Pero nunca me amó. Todo era mentira. Simplemente, me vio arder.

Él le había demostrado que el amor no importaba. Que no importaba lo bien que se conociera a una persona, nunca se podría confiar en ella. La gente miraba solamente para sí misma.

Naruto se puso de pie y comenzó a pasear por la pequeña porción de baño.

—Maldito hijo de puta. Voy a arrancarle el brazo y le pegaré con él. Voy a meterle carbones calientes por…

—¿Por qué estás tan enojado? —preguntó ella, distrayéndolo con las palabras mientras se levantaba de la bañera.

De espaldas a él tomó su bata. Pero sus dedos nunca lograron alcanzar la tela. Él le dio la vuelta y la atrajo. Carne húmeda y fría se unió al calor de su pecho enviando un estremecimiento a través de ella, uno agradable. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que, aunque su piel había sobrevivido al fuego, su camisa no.

Los pantalones, obviamente de un material más resistente al fuego, aún lo cubrían (muy desafortunado). Apuesto a que sería un espectáculo verlo completamente desnudo.

De dónde había venido esa sorprendente idea, no lo sabía, pero como una vez pensó, no podía negar su curiosidad. ¿Qué tan bien dotado estaría?

—¿Que por qué estoy enojado? —Pareció sorprendido por su pregunta—. Estoy enojado porque ese hombre, Menma, es un maldito bastardo que dejó que su madre psicópata te convirtiera en una antorcha hasta la muerte.

—Todavía no entiendo por qué te importa. No me conociste en ese entonces y más o menos ya lo superé.

—Mentirosa. Lo que él te hizo todavía te atormenta, tanto, que no dejas que otro hombre se te acerque. Le temes al compromiso.

¿Cómo lo había adivinado? ¿O estaba divagando?

—¿De qué estás hablando? Terminé con Toneri anoche.

—Sé que ese es el nombre de tu gato, igual que sé que no has estado con un hombre desde tu muerte.

— Jiraiya —gruñó ella. Estúpido jefe, involucrándose en sus asuntos como de costumbre—. Si me haces algún chiste sobre frígidas o lesbianas te morderé.

—No habrá bromas. Me alegro de que hayas renunciado a los hombres.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué? —Confundida, arrugó la frente.

—Porque quinientos años de celibato te hacen prácticamente virgen, sin tocar y es tentador. El hecho de que me besaras y me desees me hace sentir especial.

—No te deseo.

—Mentirosa. —La apretó con más fuerza y con manos grandes y calientes frotó la piel desnuda de su espalda.

A pesar de su postura firme, tenía razón. Ella mentía.

Su excitación crecía, era evidente en sus pezones como rocas duras hundiéndose en su pecho, era toda la prueba que necesitaba. Pero no podía permitir que sus hormonas la gobernaran de nuevo. La última vez, le había costado la vida.

—No siento nada por ti.

Las manos bajaron y la tomaron por las nalgas levantándola hasta que su rostro estuvo casi al mismo nivel que el de él.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó sin aliento. Más de lo que le gustaría.

—Probando que estás equivocada —gruñó él bajando la cabeza.

La besó. Hinata se olvidó por completo de la razón por la que estar tan cerca de Naruto era mala idea. Olvidó todo, excepto su necesidad de más.

Con los brazos entrelazó su cuello, la boca se abrió para recibir su lengua y un fuego diferente, uno agradable, la quemó más que su pesadilla, barriendo su cuerpo.

La besó como si quisiera comérsela viva. Ella se lo devolvió mordisqueando, con hambre.

La superficie fría y pulida de su tocador la distrajo vagamente cuando la sentó encima. Ella hizo caso omiso mientras él empujaba su grueso cuerpo entre sus muslos. La correosa tela de los pantalones era una fricción suave que impedía que se tocaran piel con piel. Hundiendo los dedos en la cintura de sus pantalones, tiró más cerca, envolviendo las piernas alrededor de sus caderas y, sin pausa, se apretó contra el bulto duro de la parte delantera.

Sus dedos se enredaron en el cabello de Naruto y se inclinó de espaldas, mientras él la besaba con una pasión que la dejó sin aliento, hundiendo la lengua hasta que ella, jadeando, gimió de necesidad. Él se retiró y ella casi aulló gritando de placer cuando su boca viajó por la columna de su cuello hasta presionar besos ardientes en el profundo valle de sus pechos.

—Tan jodidamente hermosa —murmuró contra su piel erizándole la carne con un toque burlón que la hizo arquearse. Sus pezones se destacaron y estiraron, adoloridos por su atención. Él atrapó uno con los labios, jugando con él, enviando espirales de calor y deseo a su hendidura.

Criada en una época donde el sexo se hacía, pero no se hablaba, no sabía qué decir, qué pedir que no fuera: más. Lo necesitaba para aliviar la tensión dentro de ella. Para...

Con sus labios todavía alrededor de su pezón, él hundió dos dedos en su canal, y ella gritó, un primitivo sonido de placer mientras su cuerpo explotaba tan rápido que no pudo recuperar el aliento.

Y siguió sin ceder, acariciándola con los dedos, chupando su tierna carne hasta que ella se retorció debajo de él una vez más, inclinando sus caderas con fuerza contra su mano, pidiendo en silencio por más.

Ella oyó el sonido de una cremallera bajando. Sintió el grosor duro mientras él golpeaba su eje contra su humedad. Demasiado tarde para evitar las cosas, sin coherencia para recordar por qué había pensado que estar en la cama con Naruto era una mala idea, esperaba que él la llevara al clímax otra vez.

Un gruñido reverberó más alto que el sonido de sus pantalones al caer.

—¿Qué diablos? —exclamó dejando que ella girara y le hiciera frente a la bestia en la puerta de su cuarto de baño.

Suspirando, más con decepción que con otra cosa, Hinata se sentó y miró por encima del hombro de Naruto a la criatura gruñendo en la puerta.

—Te presento a mi gato, Toneri. Y debo mencionar que no le gustan los extraños.

El eufemismo del año ¿ese peludo gigante, monstruoso, con dientes de sable y ojos que brillaban plateado era su gato?

—Joder, mujer. Es del tamaño de un maldito auto.

—Sssh —susurró ella mientras saltaba del tocador y lo rodeaba para acariciar la cabeza de la asustada bestia—. Herirás sus sentimientos.

¿Herir sus malditos sentimientos? ¿Estaba más loca que su propia madre? No, pero se mantenía sorprendiéndolo a cada paso.

Mientras ella le cantaba una tontería al gigante gato del infierno, Naruto hizo todo lo posible por abrocharse los pantalones, consciente de los ojos brillantes, grandes y no muy amigables que lo miraban.

Enojado por haber sido interrumpido después de que ella se hubiera abierto tan gloriosamente en sus brazos, su observación surgió un poco mordaz.

—¿Dónde guardas la cajita de arena de la bola de pelo gigante? ¿O lo has entrenado para ir al baño?

—Toneri es un gato callejero que viene y se va cuando le place. Sucede cuando las gatitas están en celo ¿verdad, mi bebé peludo y grande?

A Naruto se le desorbitaron los ojos cuando la criatura estiró la cabeza para recibir otra caricia y comenzó a ronronear, el sonido era parecido al de una cortadora de césped sin silenciador. Veinte años sin afinar.

Y podría haber jurado que la maldita cosa le sonreía cuando su bruja, todavía desnuda, se dejaba que la frotara.

Mirándolo más de cerca, Naruto se resistía las ganas de agarrar su espada, especialmente al reconocer la inteligencia en los ojos del gato infernal. Este no era un gato ordinario con el que se jugaba.

—¿Le traes un bistec de la nevera a Toneri mientras me visto? —le preguntó Hinata, desnuda, moviendo las nalgas al caminar.

Aturdido, mudo ante la increíble vista, no tuvo tiempo de replicar antes de encontrarse solo con el gato. Un gato que se agachó y le mostró la cola y el final del trasero cuando ella se alejaba.

Salió del baño, se paseó por la cocina y Naruto acechó detrás de él.

—Sé que no eres un gato del inferno de sangre pura. Dime ¿cuál es tu juego? ¿Y qué quieres hacer con mi bruja? —gruñó él en voz baja.

El enorme gato se encogió de hombros con un gesto tan humano, que lo tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Encontraste la carne? —gritó Hinata desde el dormitorio—. Hice que el carnicero me la trajera esta mañana porque tenía la sensación de que Toneri llegaría.

—Lo tengo —gruñó Naruto mientras abría el refrigerador y sacaba algo sangriento envuelto en papel de cera marrón.

Arrojó el trozo de carne hacia el felino, tratando de no hacer una mueca de dolor cuando las enormes mandíbulas se cerraron sobre la comida.

_Supongo que tengo que sentirme afortunado de que no me tomara como su comida mientras estaba distraído_. Tan distraído, que nunca escuchó llegar a un gigantesco felino.

Mascota o no, no le gustaba la criatura. Naruto se apoyó en el mostrador con los brazos cruzados.

—Te lo diré desde ahora. Permanece fuera de mi camino. Ella es mía —dijo las palabras en voz baja para que solo el felino escuchara. No necesitaba que Hinata se asustara por su afirmación cavernícola. Porque si una cosa era cierta en ese cuarto de baño, es que antes de tocarla sexualmente, ya la deseaba.

Sosteniéndola mientras se quemaba viva por una maldición, había sentido tantas cosas. Se había sentido indefenso, asustado, enojado. Quiso cazar a las almas justo en ese mismo instante y llevarlas de vuelta al infierno del que no saldrían jamás. Quería pedirle a Kabuto que lo dejara ayudarlo con el castigo, sabiendo que habían herido a su bruja. Demonios, para empezar quería poner a Jiraiya a trabajar sobre la ridícula cláusula del contrato de Hinata.

Él y el gato se miraron el uno al otro, una especie de mirada desconcertante teniendo en cuenta que la bestia gigante lamía la carne cruda y al mismo tiempo le sostenía la mirada. Naruto resopló.

—Ella no tiene idea ¿no? piensa que eres solo un simple gato —la maldita cosa prácticamente se rió de él asintiendo a sus palabras—. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado pasando el rato con ella?

—He tenido a Toneri desde que era un bebé— contestó ella, llegando a la sala vestida con jeans y un top con las cintas atadas al cuello—. ¿Sueles hablar con los animales? Y, lo más interesante, ¿te contestan?

—Sólo pensaba en voz alta —mintió él—. Así que lo encontraste cuando era un gatito y lo trajiste. Muy valiente teniendo en cuenta que su mamá podría hacer un seguimiento de una pulga a través de un pantano y mataría a cualquiera que tocara a sus gatitos.

—Su madre había muerto. Lo encontré escondido en unos arbustos cercanos, medio muerto de hambre y cubierto de mordeduras de serpiente. A pesar de que no era más que un bebé, era un luchador ¿verdad, Toneri? —canturreó ella mientras le rascaba la barbilla de nuevo.

Síp, Naruto no pudo contener un resoplido y puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hinata cuando miró el gesto.

— Te das cuenta de que es un asesino de tres toneladas ¿verdad?

—¿Quién pudo hacerle ese daño a su madre? ¿Verdad, cariño?

Ella frotó su nariz contra el gato y, si no fuera porque Naruto estaba terriblemente celoso del trato preferencial (que era definitivamente más de lo que él recibía), habría pensado que era gracioso. Su bruja poseía más facetas de las que él conocía. Esa voz de bebé para el gato loco de su dama era sorprendente. Y lindo.

—No me llames el día que se le ocurra morderte la cara —le dijo, pero no lo creía. Por mucho que le disgustara admitirlo, Toneri no le haría daño a su bruja.

Aunque lo más probable era que destrozara a cualquiera que lo intentara. _Debo sentirme afortunado de que no me arrancara un miembro cuando me pilló jugando con ella._

—Yo que tú, me preocuparía más por otras personas perdiendo lo que les cuelga —respondió ella con una sonrisa maliciosa y una mirada mordaz a su ingle cubierta.

Le costó toda la voluntad que tenía no cubrirse dichas partes con la sutil amenaza, especialmente cuando el maldito felino le enseñó los dientes.

—Sabes, me gustabas mucho más hace unos minutos cuando estabas perdida gimiendo: "¡Sí, sí Naruto! Gran semental. Dámelo".

El rubor en sus mejillas le encantó.

—Yo no dije esas cosas —resopló ella.

—Pero lo pensaste —le respondió con un guiño.

—Me atrapaste durante un momento de debilidad. No volverá a suceder.

—Oh sí, sí pasará, pero la próxima vez, no seremos interrumpidos. —Se aseguraría de arrastrarla a su casa y cerrar la puerta, con barras, cadenas, cerrojos y más si era necesario.

—Pero ¿no eras tú el que amaba la audiencia?

Y sí, ella lo dijo con cara seria.

—Bruja —dijo en tono de advertencia.

Ella sonrió.

—¿Qué, demonio? ¿No estás acostumbrado a que tus muñecas sexuales te contesten?

—Si no estuvieras escondido detrás de su gato...

—¿Qué harías? ¿Me pondrás sobre tus rodillas y me azotarás?

—Sí. Después te lameré las nalgas rojas. Luego la vagina antes de arrojarte sobre la cama y follarte.

Eso arrojó un lazo de interés, a juzgar por el brillo en sus ojos y por la forma en que se mordió el labio inferior.

—Sabes qué, estoy lo suficiente excitada para dejarte. Pero, no solamente Toneri arrancará una parte importante de tu anatomía si lo intentas, sino que tengo trabajo que hacer. Todo esto de la barbacoa es cada vez más aburrido.

Bofetada a la realidad. Ella tenía razón.

Tenía que seguir a las almas. Por ella. Para salvarla de la maldición. Luego compraría víveres para un mes y bloquearía al gatito el acceso al departamento. Entonces pondría todo en acción, un plan lleno de placer que ocasionaría rozaduras en lugares sensibles y una sonrisa tan tonta, que habría avergonzado a cualquier payaso.

Primero, sin embargo, estaba el trabajo. Porque no podía hacer nada hasta que el trabajo estuviera hecho.

Pero ella valía todo el esfuerzo. Y el dolor en las bolas que seguro ya estaban azules.

Suspiró...

**_Continuará..._**


	11. Capítulo Nueve

Mientras viajaban al bar donde la fuente de Naruto aseguraba alguna clase de espíritu medieval estaba acosando chicas, no podía evitar sentir más que alivio por lo que pasó en su baño. Y no se refería al fabuloso clímax que Naruto le dio y el segundo que fue interrumpido.

Él la había escuchado gritar, atrapada en medio de su pesadilla personal, y no había huido o esperado a que terminara. La había sostenido. Quedándose con ella mientras seguía su curso, y aunque su estatus de demonio de fuego lo protegía de las flamas, aún apreciaba el gesto. La mayoría de los hombres se habrían ido.

Como si eso no fuera sorpresa suficiente, él se había enojado. No podía negar un cierto placer al escucharlo condenar las acciones de Menma y de los otros, en saber que quería venganza por su muerte. La hizo… que le gustara.

También la hizo vulnerable, así que cuando la besó y tocó, no luchó. Por primera vez en quinientos años, dejo a un hombre acariciarla íntimamente, y lo había disfrutado. Quería hacerlo nuevamente, de hecho.

Pero no puedo solo lanzarme a él cómo alguna loca bruja. La desesperación no era sexy, incluso si así era como se sentía. Además, juzgando por la manera en que seguía atrapando sus ojos en ella, llenos con apreciación masculina y el ardiente calor que prometía cosas malvadas, era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que la sedujera otra vez. Solo tenía que ejercer un poco de paciencia.

También necesitaba práctica en controlar los imprevistos celos. Tan pronto como entraron el club nocturno, con pechos desnudos colgando por todas partes y más traseros de los que podía contar con hilo dental metido entre ellos, el monstruo de ojos celestes la tenía estrechando su vista. Algo en su postura debió haberla delatado.

Poniéndola a su lado, Naruto bajo su cabeza lo suficiente para murmurar:

—Enfunda tus garras, mi sexi puma. Estas putillas no están a tu altura.

Sobresaltada de que él la leyera tan fácilmente, lo miró. Él guiñó. Ella se calentó. Y luego él arruinó el momento.

—Por supuesto, no me opondría a que te pusieras una tanga brillante y bailaras alrededor de un tubo.

—En tus sueños, demonio.

—Lo has hecho. Debería decir —canturreó a su oído—, que tu movimiento final sea sobre mi tubo es el mejor que he visto.

Sacudiendo su cabeza ante sus crudas líneas sexuales, y sonrojándose por el cumplido retorcido, dejó su lado y caminó hacia la sala de inequidad.

Hablando de un antro.

En el borde lejano del noveno circulo, donde lo más bajo de lo más bajo vivía, cualquier intento de bondad se evaporaba. La luz apenas iluminaba la taberna llena de humo, lo que por la manera en que sus pies se pegaban al suelo, probablemente contaba como algo bueno. Los bailarines eran diferentes, sus cuerpos todos dañados por algún tipo de imperfección, desde un par de pechos asimétricos, hasta la mujer sin piernas que giraba en sus brazos.

Luego nuevamente, los clientes no eran mucho mejores. Un grupo un poco menos respetable que haya visto nunca, y había visto muchos como asistente de Jiraiya. La escoria de la sociedad parecía haberse congregado en este abandonado lugar y olvidado bañarse. Hizo una nota mental de hacer que los inspectores de salud dieran una visita. Los bailarines se merecían algo mejor, y en cuanto a los hombres, siempre había trabajos sucios necesitando personal prescindible.

¿A quién le importaba si el lugar era una plaga en descomposición sólo queriendo infectar? Necesitaba encontrar a Zabuza. Parecía, a diferencia de las dos almas anteriores, que le gustaba su nuevo hogar en el Infierno y no perderse en el lado mortal. También le gustaba ser un incordio con las chicas que trataban de ganarse la vida a duras penas.

Dada la política de Jiraiya sobre violación, lo cual se consideraba en un nivel completamente diferente de acoso sexual, las palabras se movían rápido sobre el sujeto que pensaba que estaba bien pellizcar y acariciar a las chicas en el trabajo a pesar de sus repetidos "No". Incluso había sido echado de algunos bares nudistas antes de este.

Y juzgando por el chasquido que sonó, apostaba una bien merecida cachetada, Zabuza estaba a momentos de que lo echaran una vez más.

Dada su diminuta altura, Hinata no logró ver a su presa hasta que aterrizó casi encima de él. Un miembro demonio más alto, se movió de repente fuera del camino y le dejó verlo directamente. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos de la impresión, pero sólo por un momento antes de que sonriera, mostrando un espacio en su sonrisa dentuda, el cual dado el estado de descomposición, la hizo prometer cepillar sus dientes tres veces al día.

—Hola, Zabuza.

A diferencia de sus dos previos escapistas, él no entablo conversación.

Despidiéndose, se deslizó fuera de su asiento y escapó. Como si Hinata fuera a permitirle irse tan fácilmente. Fue tras él, sólo para de tenerse en corto cuando un gran cuerpo entro en su camino, su tamaño, mientras increíble, no podía compararse a su rancio hedor y gran cantidad de cabello.

Conteniendo el aliento, trató de girar bruscamente alrededor del repugnante cuerpo, cuidadosa de no tocar, no sea que tuviera que cortar su mano para prevenir infección, pero el idiota en su camino se meneó de lado a lado adaptando y bloqueando sus intentos de ir alrededor.

—¿Te moverías fuera de mi camino? —dijo bruscamente, mirando al bruto hombre que parecía determinado a frustrar su plan.

—Eres nueva. —El tipo tenía ancestros trol, o eso asumió por su tonalidad verde, nariz plana y colmillos—. Muéstrame lo que tienes.

—No soy bailarina.

—No me importa. Eres bonita. Me gustan las cosas bonitas. —Hizo ruido extendiendo una garra para sujetarla.

Ella evadió su agarre, pero eso no lo detuvo de sujetarla otra vez. Las cosas que tenía que soportar porque tenía dos pechos. Hora de enseñarle a respetar a las señoritas. Cantó por lo bajo, meneó sus dedos. El enorme hombre frente a ella se encogió, y encogió, luego disminuyó en más tamaño hasta que estuvo a la altura de la cintura. Se agachó en frente de él con una sonrisa.

—La próxima vez que una bruja te diga que te muevas, no respondas.

—¡Perra! —grito él.

Ella movió sus dedos otra vez y él chillo antes de correr. Pero su fiasco con el trol le había costado tiempo preciado. Zabuza se había ido. Él no era la única cosa faltante.

_¿A dónde fue mi guardia demonio?_ Naruto también había desaparecido. Mejor que no haya ido a algún lugar privado con alguna de esas zorras. No es que le importara. Realmente. Una declaración grito "Mentira" con cada paso que tomó hacia la salida del bar.

Con las manos en sus caderas, trató de mirar arriba y abajo la calle llena de basura.

—Estúpido, bueno para nada cargado de testosterona…

—¿Llamaste? —la pregunta de Naruto vino detrás de ella.

Girando, pretendió fulminarlo con la mirada, pero en su lugar jadeo.

—¡Lo atrapaste!

Seguro que lo había hecho. Colgando del agarre de Naruto, luciendo no muy feliz, estaba un aldeano ebrio llamado Zabuza. De vuelta en el día, él proclamaba, a todo el que escuchara, que la había visto volar su escoba y bailar desnuda alrededor de fuegos. El hecho de que era un borracho bueno para nada que apenas recordaba su propio nombre mucho menos recordar qué había pasado cinco minutos antes no importaba a las personas ansiosas por condenarla. Simplemente agregó combustible a los cargos en su contra.

Aunque algo gracioso, las cosas de las que la acusó eran verdad. Solo que él nunca las presencio en realidad.

—Por supuesto que lo atrapé. Mientras tú estabas ocupada jugando con los clientes y burlándote de ellos con lo que no pueden tener, yo estaba fuera ganándome un beso.

—¿Sólo un beso? —bromeó ella, inmensurablemente feliz por alguna razón, que él no encontró una esquina oscura para acostarse con una zorra pero en su lugar, se mantuvo fiel a su tarea. _Y ahora quería una recompensa, ¡de mí!_

—Demonios. Sabía que debía haber pedido más.

—Argh. Alguien consígame algo de cerveza. Ustedes me están enfermando.

—Cállate —ambos le dijeron a Zabuza al mismo tiempo. Tirando fuera su etiqueta, la golpeó contra su cuerpo y se despidió mientras él era llevado de vuelta a prisión.

—Estoy sorprendido de que no lo mantuvieras para cuestionarlo.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué molestarme? Si es como los dos últimos, no aprenderemos nada. Además, creo que te debo un beso.

¿Esas palabras sin sentido vinieron de ella? Lo hicieron, pero no necesitaba preocuparse si él pensaba era presuntuosa porque no antes de que hablara

Naruto la tomó en sus brazos y aplastó sus labios sobre los de ella.

Igual de sonrojante como antes, su abrazo despertó su cuerpo, provocando su necesidad. Se aferró a él, probándolo y deseándolo.

—Hey amigo. ¿Te importa pasarla cuando hayas terminado?

En lo que a interrupciones groseras se refería, esta estaba en lo alto, pero el puño que puso Naruto en la cara del idiota, enviándolo volando, probó ser más allá de encantador. Ella rió, un suave sonido al principio que creció cuando él gruñó en dirección de la multitud de brutos reunidos para observarlos.

—Fallo en ver el humor —murmuro él mientras hizo señas a aquellos esperando con dedos torcidos.

—Es sólo que él dijo la clase de cosa que he comenzado a esperar de ti. Así que encuentro divertido que te hayas enojado por eso.

Él giró su cabeza y la golpeó con la completa fuerza de su mirada.

—Cuando se trata de ti, mi pequeña puma, no compartiré. Me perteneces. Y quiero que todos en el Infierno lo sepan.

La declaración, sanguinaria e inesperada, la dejó sin palabras, e incluso más excitada que antes, un calor que se elevaba con cada matón que él derribaba.

Con puños destellantes, patadas bien apuntadas y una gracia salvaje que la hacía animar, erradicó a los demonios que pensaban atacarlo y luego llevársela. No que hubiera sucedido. Tenía más que magia suficiente para enviarlos llorando, pero el gesto galante, uno que nunca había experimentado antes, al menos no dirigido a ella, la hizo feliz. Más que feliz, descubrió en ese momento, que le gustaba Naruto. Realmente, realmente le gustaba. Quizás estaba enamorándose.

Debió haberla hecho gritar. O haberlo convertirlo en una lagartija. En su lugar, tan pronto como había terminado de limpiar el suelo con sus asaltantes, lanzó su moral y precaución al viento, saltando en sus brazos y dándole el beso de todos los besos.

De todos los lugares que pudo haber elegido para seducirlo, escogió el peor, Naruto pensó, no es que la fuera a detener. Por el contrario, dejó que Hinata se envolviera alrededor de su cuerpo y con un ojo en las sombras y las amenazas que podrían contener, la llevo al portal más cercano y en poco tiempo los tuvo en el anillo primario fuera del castillo.

Todo el tiempo, se besaron. Incluso acariciándose un poco. Caliente, duro y hambriento por ella, no se atrevió a dejarla salir por aire por si cambiaba de idea. Además, no era como si pudiera haberse detenido. Su necesidad por ella parecía no tener fin, y a pesar de las miradas que juntaron en su viaje— miradas que atrapó, con un gesto descortés, deteniéndolo— no se detuvo, ni se detuvo a pensar lo que quería decir. Lo que ella significaba para él. Sabía que su afirmación anterior de que le pertenecía se sentía bien. Al igual que su lucha para acabar con los indignos hijos de puta que pensaban fantasear con su bruja.

_Mi bruja._

_ Y nadie puede pensar en ella haciendo lo obsceno excepto yo._

_Conmigo._

Una parte de él debería haber entrado en pánico ante el sentimiento posesivo que ella evocaba. Correr gritando a lo salvaje por como parecía consumir cada parte de él, de su cuerpo, de su corazón, y lo que poseía de su alma, Jiraiya, como señor de este dominio, poseía el resto.

En lugar de buscar maneras de irse sin dejar rastro, en cambio, una alegría feroz lo poseía. No lo entendía, pero la aceptaba y la dejó sentir su felicidad inexplicable en su beso y tacto. Pero en serio, necesitaba encontrar un lugar privado o de lo contrario terminaría haciendo algo loco como follarla en público, y mientras besuquearse podría pasar el examen, de alguna manera dudaba que el acto en sí lo hiciera. Y lo que ella pensaba, lo que experimentara en su primera vez juntos, importaba.

_Eso y preferiría que no me matara._

Sin mencionar, las cosas que quería hacerle a ella... Sí, no quería que nadie la viera desnuda, suspirando y retorciéndose, salvo él.

Así que tenía que encontrar una habitación, lo que presentaba un dilema. ¿A dónde ir?

Vetó el apartamento de ella porque no le gustaba ningún tipo de interrupción, o partes del cuerpo masticadas, por su maldito gato. Lo cual dejaba su lugar, bueno más bien su habitación. Nunca había tenido tiempo para realmente conseguir su propio apartamento dado que sus tareas lo enviaban por todo el lugar. Casi todas las noches, dormía en la cama de alguna mujer afortunada, y cuando tomaba una noche libre, se embarcaba en una barraca.

Cuando trabajaba cerca al castillo, y entre novias, tendía a vivir en casa.

Llámenlo un niño de mamá y jalaría tus intestinos fuera de tu ombligo y te haría un sifón como un espagueti. Pero, realmente, si disfrutaba de las ventajas de la vida hogareña desde lavar la ropa hasta arreglar, hasta las comidas caseras. Seguro, ocasionalmente tenía que lidiar con algunos inconvenientes como cuando su madre cubría todas las ventanas, para deshacerse de todas las luces y velas para que los diablillos no pudieran encontrar y robar sus galletas

Oreo de contrabando. Pero la paranoia no era su culpa. Tenía una debilidad por los dulces centros, no que admitiera su culpabilidad. Ella lo había afeitado calvo mientras dormía, la última vez que lo atrapo robando sus golosinas.

Pero mamá se fue a esa festividad a la playa, así que sin preocupaciones de ella irrumpiendo y diciendo algo vergonzoso. O loco. Una parte demonio de fuego, un montón de locura, y la que lo crió, su madre toma tiempo acostumbrarse.

Aunque, la mayor parte del tiempo actuaba como un gran disuasivo para mujeres excesivamente entusiastas que quería reclamarlo como suyo. Genial normalmente, excepto que no quería que Hinata huyera muy, muy lejos. Pero si pretendo mantenerla, lo que parece más y más probable, eventualmente tendrá qué conocer a mamá.

Oh, maldito infierno. Ahora había un puente que cruzaría mañana, o tal vez en una década. Sí, entre más tiempo mantuviera al par separado, mejor. Y en verdad necesitaba dejar de pensar en su mamá porque su bruja lo mordía duro, sintiendo su distracción.

Que negligente de su parte. La abrazó fuerte para dejarle saber que no se había olvidado y dejó que su lengua acosara la de ella con una sensual caricia que pronto la tuvo gimiendo deliciosamente otra vez. Esta noche, o lo que quedaba de ella, pretendía tomar completa ventaja de la pasión de su bruja. Con suerte, lo haría lo suficientemente memorable para que no lo matara en la mañana o burlarse de él por aún vivir con sus padres.

Afortunadamente, la casa de su familia no estaba lejos del portal, y se quedó ahí estupefacto, ebrio de besos, permitiéndose en vía de una forma pasada de moda cuando se dio cuenta que tenía que dejarla ir si quería tomar su llave. A la mierda con eso. Pateo la puerta abriéndola, un acto impaciente que le ganó susurrantes risitas que hicieron su cuerda de paciencia romperse. Usando su bota, se las arregló para cerrar la puerta, más o menos. Ya no quería cerrar con pestillo, pero al menos estaban fuera de vista. Y lo mejor de todo, solos.

Presionándola contra la pared, arrancó su blusa, rasgando botones en su apuro. Sus cremosos pechos aparecieron cubiertos por encaje negro, la parte superior de ellos derramándose. Enterró su cara en ese dulce valle mientras ella sujetaba su cabello.

—No puedo esperar—gimió él—. Lo siento. Te necesito tanto.

—Hazlo —urgió ella—. Antes de que cambie de idea y recuerde por qué esto es una mala idea.

Oh no, ella no lo haría. Costuras se rompieron, tela se separó en tiempo record al desnudarla de la cintura hacia abajo. Pero, dejó sus sexis tacones puestos.

Ahuecando su coño, él gruño en placer ante el calor y humedad que encontró.

Cómo anhelaba probarlo. Pero también quería hundirse en ella. Demonios.

¿Qué hacía un pobre demonio?

Mostrar un poco de control y delicadeza.

Cayendo de rodillas, ella sujetó su cabello y jadeo cuando él acaricio su monte.

Ella no lo detuvo cuando empujó sus muslos, separándolos. El olor de su excitación, un aroma embriagante que hizo girar su cabeza, también hacía agua la boca. Su primera lamida, un lento y largo golpe de su lengua, la tuvo temblando y suspirando su nombre. De nuevo, la lamió, probando su miel, sintiendo el temblor de su piel, el cortante hundimiento de sus uñas en su cuero cabelludo. La punta de su lengua golpeó rápidamente, hacia adelante y atrás contra su clítoris, acariciando su centro, elevando su placer hasta retorcerse. Pero él se alejó antes de dejarla llegar al clímax porque quería sentirla venirse en su pene, iba a morir, probablemente, si no aliviaba pronto la presión creciendo dentro de él desde que se conocieron.

De pie, mantuvo una mano en su sexo, ligeramente acariciándola para mantenerla en un estado de excitación extrema. Con su respiración, rápida y furiosa; ella lo miró con una fuerte pasión que trajo un posesivo gruñido.

_Mía_.

Él no podía liberar lo suficientemente rápido su pene.

Palmeando completamente su trasero, la alzó mientras atrapaba sus labios para un beso. A ella no parecía importarle el sabor de ella misma en su lengua, la misma miel que se frotaba a lo largo de su pene mientras lo deslizaba bajo su sexo, provocándolos a ambos. Sus piernas se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura, sin apretar aunque le daba más espacio para moverla a la posición para que la cabeza de su pene se parara sobre la entrada de su sexo.

Se detuvo antes de hundirse, dudando porque por alguna razón sabía que estaba en el borde de un momento que cambiaría su vida. _Una vez que la reclame con mi cuerpo, eso es todo. No habrá más mujeres para mí._ No cuestionó de dónde venía esta certeza. Solo sabía que era verdad.

No lo detuvo.

Presionó la cabeza de su pene en ella. Caliente y húmeda, jadeó cuando su apretado canal lo sujetó y lo forzó a penetrarla con una lentitud que era tanto insoportable como malditamente maravillosa. Centímetro a centímetro, hizo su camino dentro de su sexo, empujando la piel que estaba tensa por excitación. Tomó una placentera eternidad antes de que estuviera completamente dentro, su coño estremeciéndose alrededor de él. Ajustando su agarre para que estuviera sujetándola de ambos muslos con su espalda contra la pared, giró su cadera, entrando más profundamente en ella. Los dedos de ella se clavaron en sus hombros y mordió su labio mientras él giraba de nuevo, encontrando su dulce punto y estimulándolo. Ella gimoteó, un sonido que envió escalofríos para destruir su cuerpo al sentir su necesidad. Una necesidad que él satisfaría.

Lentamente, a pesar de su furioso deseo de empujar fuerte y rápido, con control y precisión que hizo brillar su cuerpo con sudor, giró y presionó, nunca alejándose demasiado de su piel sino en lugar frotando, y friccionado dentro de ella.

Hablando de agonía mientras él se frenaba. Habla de control de hierro mientras su cuerpo se volvía más y más apretado, apretando su pene casi dolorosamente. Y entonces, con un ruidoso grito, ella explotó. Su clímax pulsando, ondulantes olas de calor y humedad que succionaron su eje, cuando él finalmente se permitió perder el control y empujó dentro de ella. La ola de temblor cayó dentro de un segundo espasmo estrangulado que lo hizo gritar su nombre al llegar dentro de ella. Y el placer continuaba llegando.

Él atrapó sus labios y la besó mientras mantenía sus caderas empujando, ordeñando cada ultima onza de éxtasis del momento.

Intenso, devastador, debilitamiento corporal, y más. Ella apoyó su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro, su respiración errática y cálida contra su piel. Él no poseía palabras lo suficientemente grandes para expresar cómo se sentía. Así que dijo lo siguiente mejor mientras frotaba su cara a través de su suave coronilla.

—Wow.

Con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, su cuerpo aún temblando con réplicas, Hinata alzo su cabeza para mirar a Naruto.

—¿Acaso dijiste wow?

—Síp.

Una risita se le escapó.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? ¿Qué está mal, demonio? ¿Te quedaste sin frases encantadoras?

—No tengo nada que parezca apropiado.

—Entonces, ¿fue todo lo que esperabas? —bromeó ella. La ligera broma la sorprendió, pero no dispuesta a terminar el momento, la permitió.

—Oh mi pequeña bruja, fue mucho mejor de lo que me imagine.

—¿De verdad? —Está bien, seguramente esa suave y deseosa pregunta seguramente no vino de ella ¿Qué le importaba si le había gustado o no? Sólo estaba planeando usarlo para sexo.

—¿Es esta tu manera de hacerme mostrarte otra vez? Porque estoy totalmente bien con eso. Y esta vez, quizás logremos llegar a una cama.

Ella se rió.

—Eso fue un poco impaciente de nuestra parte. Lo siento, normalmente no hago cosas locas como esa.

—Mientras sólo las hagas para mí —respondió él dejándola deslizarse abajo por su cuerpo hasta que estuvo de pie, vestida solo con sus zapatos.

—¿Por qué te importa? Pensé que tu lema era follarlas y dejarlas.

—Tal vez estoy listo para algo diferente.

Él se veía tan serio que por un momento, no pudo evitar que su corazón repiqueteara. Mentalmente se golpeó a sí misma. ¿Qué más esperaba que dijera? Que quería tener sexo de nuevo. Por supuesto que no iba a decir que ella significaba algo más que un coño al que follar.

—Tú no sabes cómo ser serio —dijo ella ligeramente, peleando por no dejar que la tristeza llenara su tono.

Sexo sin ataduras. Era lo que quería. Nada más.

Lo que no podía entender era, ¿por qué seguía necesitando recordarse eso?

—Oh, te sorprenderías, mi sexi puma. Ahora que lo dices, vas a llevar tus dulces nalgas por esas escaleras.

—¿Y qué estarás haciendo tú?

Un mirada lasciva y un brillo en sus ojos la hizo estremecerse.

—Persiguiéndote, por supuesto, mientras admiro ese buen trasero tuyo. E imaginando que voy hacer en un momento.

Su yo normalmente malicioso y práctico se habría burlado de su sugerencia y alejado para conseguir algo de sueño para lograr su trabajo de encontrar las últimas dos almas.

Pero había pasado quinientos años viviendo en una fría y sin emociones aspiradora. Por solo un día, más bien como una temprana mañana, quería soltarse. Disfrutar. Recordar cómo se sentía sonreír y reír.

Sentir placer.

Agachándose para tomar su blusa rasgada y pantalones, un acto que lo hizo gruñir, ella lanzó una tímida mirada sobre su hombro antes de salir disparada arriba por la escalera serpenteante. Sólo lo logró hasta el descansillo antes de que él la levantara, para sus risitas encantadas, y la puso sobre su hombro, corriendo el resto del camino a su habitación. Y ahí, le mostró cuánto le gustaba su trasero. Pechos. Coño. En realidad, veneró cada parte de su cuerpo, haciéndola venirse tantas veces que terminó quedándose dormida, exhausta en sus brazos, más feliz de lo que había estado. Deseando que nunca tuviera que terminar.

Mirándola dormir en sus brazos hizo sentir humilde a Naruto porque ella lo admitiera o no, su irritable bruja confiaba en él. Sabía que ella no dejaba que las personas se le acercaran y tenía enormes problemas con los hombres. Pero había superado lo suficiente su aversión para dejarlo entrar su vida, permitirle hacer el amor con ella, y ahora sostenerla mientras dormía en su estado más vulnerable.

Olvida negarlo. O pretender que era otra cosa. Naruto estaba enamorado, sin embargo, ese conocimiento traía una gran cantidad de problemas y emociones.

Tenía que protegerla, no sólo de las almas, sino de esos que pensaban hacerle daño y eso incluía a la misma Hinata. Convertirse en su compañero no sucedería fácilmente. Ella luchaba con uñas y dientes, y con buena razón. Su reputación en este caso obstaculizaría sus esfuerzos.

¿Cómo hacer que le creyera cuando él tratara de explicarle que la quería para siempre como su compañera? ¿Cómo hacerla entender que una vez que se dio a ella, nunca se alejaría? ¿Nunca la lastimaría?

Era más probable que arrancara su cabeza con magia antes de que le creyera.

Pero tenía que intentarlo. Y empezaría a partir de este momento.

Saliendo de la cama, se vistió silenciosamente y salió de la casa. Había algo que tenía que hacer antes de que despertara.

_Mi primer paso en ganar su corazón. _

Con suerte no lo mataría cuando se enterara.

**_Continuará..._**


	12. Capítulo Diez

Estirándose en una cama extraña, Hinata, saciada y sonriente, no podía recordar alguna vez despertarse así... ¿Qué diablos sentía? Dolor, de una manera agradable. Saciada, como el gato que comió la mascota consentida. En otras palabras, feliz. Pero más que eso, su corazón quería explotar. Sentía ganas de cantar. De sonreír abiertamente. Y tenía un deseo de ver y agradecer, en una manera desnuda, carnal, a un demonio muy especial.

Santo maldito Satanás. Estaba enamorada.

¿Cómo había pasado esto? ¿En qué momento un desagradable, bocón, atractivo y amable machote logró atravesar sus escudos espinosos y envolver su corazón?

No sabía la respuesta, pero de alguna manera, él había hecho lo imposible. La había hecho sentir de nuevo. Le había mostrado que ella no había perdido su capacidad para amar. Sólo había un problema, sin embargo. Como indiscutible mujeriego, su relación sería efímera.

Hablando acerca de arruinarlo en grande. A pesar de sus declaraciones, sus acciones, incluso sus propios sentimientos, sabía que pensar que ellos tenían un futuro era inútil. El bajador de bragas número uno del infierno nunca se establecería con ella. Entonces, ¿qué podía hacer?

Terminar las cosas ahora mismo antes de que fueran más lejos. Deshacerse del placer del futuro en sus manos y lengua.

No. No tan rápido, no cuando acababa de redescubrir la felicidad.

Pero la otra opción, la angustia cuando él finalmente se fuera... ¿cómo podría manejar la situación?

Había una. Matarlo. Eliminarlo antes de que le rompiera el corazón, entonces podría al menos vivir con los felices recuerdos en lugar de verlo retorciendo de odio como sucedió con su amante anterior. Sin embargo, eso le parecía un poco drástico.

_Soy una bruja de 500 años de edad. Otras mujeres tratan con rupturas, seguramente yo también puedo._ ¿Al igual que pude con Menma? Pero en ese caso, tenía buenas razones para estar tan enojada dado que él la dejó quemarse viva.

Sabía que Naruto nunca haría algo así. A pesar de su actitud de tipo duro y distante, no le haría daño intencionadamente.

Él no tiene la culpa de que mi estúpido corazón se enamorara.

O tal vez estaba malinterpretando las cosas por completo. Aunque era el primer hombre con el cual había tenido relaciones sexuales en quinientos años, eso automáticamente no significaba el Big L(Amor). Tal vez, simplemente estaba cachonda. Tal vez su buena voluntad hacia él se debió más al hecho de que le rascó la comezón sexual.

Sí. Podía lidiar con eso. Usarlo para tener relaciones sexuales hasta que se cansara de él. Teniendo en cuenta que había pasado siglos sin un macho entre sus piernas, seguro que no tomaría mucho tiempo para saciar su nueva necesidad. Se quedaría en su cama y usaría su cuerpo. Y si las cosas terminaban antes de que hubiera logrado saciar su lujuria, entonces les haría una visita a Menma y a sus amigos. Los torturaría un poco. Eso seguramente elevaría su espíritu, y le recordaría por qué los hombres son escoria.

Decidida, se sentó en la cama ridículamente enorme y miró detenidamente a su alrededor. Buscando a su gran semental demonio y no vio ni rastro.

Extraño pues lo había sentido besarle el hombro desnudo antes de que se deslizara fuera de la cama hace un momento. Él solamente nunca regresó.

Supongo que es demasiado esperar que se haya ido por un poco de café. Y… una rosquilla. Sin juzgamientos. Supuso que ser quemada en la hoguera le daba derecho a unos dulces.

Observó fijamente alrededor de su cuarto decorado en un gris masculino, marrón y azul, sin sábanas de terciopelo o de seda a la vista, alcanzó a ver un reloj y la silueta de un cuerpo desnudo de mujer y jadeó.

Se habían dormido hasta tarde. Demasiado tarde. Faltaban menos de quince minutos para que regresara la maldición.

—¡Mierda! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Joder! —maldijo cuando saltó de la cama y gateó en busca de su ropa.

Ni siquiera se le ocurrió quedarse en esa habitación para su acto ardiente.

Quería la comodidad de su hogar, de su espacio cuando esto pasara. Tampoco le hubieran importado los brazos de Naruto, y ese sencillo pensamiento le detuvo sus frenéticas acciones.

El hombre que me sostuvo durante toda la noche, y me acarició con tanta pasión no me dejaría a solas en el momento de mi inminente muerte a menos que tuviera una muy buena razón. O al menos eso esperaba. Por algún motivo, era importante para ella que no resultara ser un idiota como la mayoría de los hombres que había encontrado. Pero si creía que él no la dejaría sola para su roce diario con el fuego, ¿entonces dónde estaba? ¿Simplemente ocupado en otra parte de esa enorme casa? ¿Si se marchara la echaría de menos cuando regresara?

La indecisión no le sentaba nada bien, y no iba estallar en llamas en un lugar desconocido. Él sabría dónde encontrarla si quería, y ella era una chica grande.

¿Y qué si la tortura de hoy iba a durar un infernal minuto más? Su muerte original duró una eternidad en su atormentada mente, y aun así, sobrevivió.

Localizó los restos andrajosos de su arruinada ropa, un recordatorio de su impaciencia y de la pasión de la noche anterior, las abandonó en favor de algo más funcional. Se puso una camisa de él que encontró colgada en una silla, mordiéndose el labio por el suave placer relajante de su olor cuando la envolvió.

Deslizando los pies en sus zapatos, que de alguna manera sobrevivieron a pesar de su viaje frenético a su cama, y el episodio en el que la llenaba en estilo misionero, mientras que enterraba los tacones en la espalda, se agachó para abrocharlo sólo para escuchar una divertida voz femenina decir:

—¿ Las bragas pasaron de moda mientras viajaba?

Enderezándose, Hinata evaluó a la extraña que había entrado. Alta, con una figura escultural, pelo de tonalidad roja, brillantes ojos violetas, y un par de cuernos que sobresalían de su cabello, la mujer, un poco mayor, arqueó una ceja ante el escrutinio de Hinata. Luego la sorprendió cuando metió la mano bajo las voluminosas faldas y emergió con un par de bragas de color púrpura brillante.

Arrojándolas a un lado, la obviamente trastornada mujer sonrió.

—Eso está mejor. No tengo que decir que no estoy muy enterada de las tendencias actuales.

Parpadeando en estado de shock, Hinata se tomó un momento para hablar.

—Lo siento. Pero, ¿quién es usted?

—Soy la madre del chico con quien te revolcaste anoche.

—¿Madre?

Hinata casi se atragantó con la palabra. Genial. Simplemente genial. Atrapada por la madre de Naruto. ¿Exactamente cómo debía manejar esto? La última madre con quien había interactuado no manejó muy bien su relación con su hijo. ¿Cómo reaccionaría esta?

—Sí. Soy la madre de ese encantador chico, cariño. Me llevó tres días parirlo debido a su cabeza gorda. Deberías tener esto en cuenta para cuando decidas quedar embarazada. Mi pobre vagina nunca fue la misma después de eso.

—¿Embarazada? —chilló. Hinata se dejó caer en el borde de la cama—. No. Me temo que usted entendió mal. Naruto y yo no estamos juntos. Y definitivamente no voy a quedar embarazada de su hijo. —O al menos eso esperaba. Se había olvidado por completo de tomar todas las precauciones la noche anterior. La constatación hizo girar su cabeza.

—¿Jiraiya no había abolido el control de natalidad? Tan sentimental como es, sobre todo respecto a la familia. Y la reconstrucción de su ejército.

—No estoy llevando un niño suyo en mis entrañas —replicó ella.

—No seas tan precipitada para hablar. Sé que tuvieron relaciones sexuales. Puedo olerlo en ti y en esta habitación. Con mi hijo podría añadir. Lo cual, si sus nadadores son parecidos a los de su padre, lo convertirán en papá, a menos que… ¿Lo dejaste terminar dentro de otra parte de tu cuerpo?

Oh, no iba a tener esta conversación.

—Creo que debo irme.

La madre de Naruto arrojó los brazos a través del marco de la puerta, bloqueando la salida.

—No. No te puedes ir. ¡No hemos terminado la vinculación!

—Realmente estoy confundida. —Y era ella. ¿Qué estaba pasando con su madre y su acto de locura? Tal vez era una estratagema para deshacerse de ella antes de que Naruto regresara. En ese caso, se marcharía feliz antes de que las cosas se pusieran aún más extrañas.

—¿Confundida? Así estoy la mayor parte del tiempo. —La matrona sonrió mostrando los afilados dientes—. Pero, mi primer psiquiatra dijo que es sólo porque me tomo las cosas demasiado literalmente. Por supuesto, pensé que me insultaba, y ahora me siento un poco mal por golpearlo en la cabeza y darle patadas en su oficina. Sin embargo, mi segundo psiquiatra, quien es mucho mejor explicando las cosas, dice que puedo perdonarme debido a mi locura.

—Ya veo —respondió Hinata débilmente, todavía aturdida y ahora realmente preocupada.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo es la boda? ¿O vas a vivir en pecado? Sé que a Jiraiya le encantaría. Mi bebé está finalmente involucrado en una relación seria. Y ni siquiera se congeló el infierno otra vez para que esto ocurriera.

¿Casar?

—Oh, no. No somos una pareja. —Ante la mirada mordaz de la matrona, Hinata se sonrojó—. Bueno, no de este tipo, es sólo porque estamos trabajando juntos. Una vez que capturemos algunas almas que faltan, nuestro trabajo se finalizará y Naruto probablemente seguirá a la siguiente afortunada chica. —Quién podría terminar perdiendo algunos dedos, entre otras partes del cuerpo, se consoló Hinata por la pérdida.

—¡La negación! Me gusta eso. Me recuerda cuando conocí a mi querido Minato. Lo llevé a atarme a la cama y torturarme sexualmente durante días antes de que admitiera que me interesaba por él. Y casi pierde el dedo porque lo mordí. Los mejores días de mi vida.

¿No agarró la madre de Naruto el concepto de demasiada información?

—No estoy en negación. Naruto y yo no nos vas a mudar juntos y no somos pareja. Es sólo sexo. Usted es su madre. Ya sabes que él pasa en la cama de una chica diferente casi todas las noches.

Una mirada astuta apareció en sus ojos.

—Sí. Sin embargo, nunca las trae a casa.

—¿Qué? —Allí vino ese mareo otra vez.

—Mi Naruto es un mujeriego. Lindo cabrón que lo heredó de su padre humano. Un hombre querido, pero tan frágil. Qué pena. Al menos murió con una sonrisa en su rostro. Pero me estoy desviando. Como iba diciendo, Naruto podrá fornicar como un conejo con Viagra, pero nunca, nunca trae las chicas a su casa. La única vez que me encuentro con sus escorias es cuando me invita a almorzar y me pone para ahuyentar a las ceñidas. Por lo tanto, el hecho de que estés aquí, en su dormitorio, significa que eres especial.

—Me está dando dolor de cabeza.

Inclinando la cabeza, Hinata se aferró a su cráneo, la conversación tan completamente chiflada, que ni siquiera sabía cómo responder. Una de las cosas todavía se repetía en su cabeza. ¿Soy la primera chica que trajo a casa? No puede ser. ¿Y qué significa eso? Nada. Algo. Oh, pensar en eso solamente hizo que la confusión en su mente fuera peor. Y perdiera el tiempo.

Oh no. Saltando, escudriñó el reloj y su aliento salió en un silbido. Era el tiempo de su tortura. Echó una ojeada hacia abajo a sus dedos del pie para verlos intactos. Los movió, pero no sintió un cosquilleo. ¿Podría el reloj estar mal?

—Disculpe, ¿qué hora…

—¿Qué se está quemando? ¿Hueles eso? —Registrando alrededor, la madre de Naruto corrió hacia la puerta, con la inquietud agarrándola, Hinata la siguió.

Abajo se fue, pies repiqueteando en las escaleras alfombradas terminando en los espacios en blanco de las paredes, obligándola a saltar por el pasamanos a donde iniciaban de nuevo. Apenas pudo mantener la vieja demonio femenino a la vista mientras corría, faldas que ondulaban, hasta que entraron en una caverna, cargada de humo y llena de un olor familiar de carne quemada.

Le tomó un momento a Hinata comprender la situación, reconocer la hoguera ardiente. La madre de Naruto entendió de inmediato.

—¡Mi bebé está en llamas! —gritó.

Y así era. Cada centímetro de Naruto bailaba con llamas, pero debería haber sido inmune. Era un medio demonio de fuego, sin embargo, a pesar de su herencia, podía ver la agonía por el fruncimiento de su rostro y la forma en que sujetaba los labios apretados. No dejó escapar un sonido, pero podía reconocer el dolor en la forma en que se sostenía, y cuando la verdad la golpeó, cayó de rodillas con un susurro:

—No, ¡ay no! ¿Por qué, Naruto? ¿Por qué?

Tan fantástico como parecía, él había asumido su castigo, y sabía a quién culpar de eso...

Jiraiya silbó mientras firmaba un manojo de solicitudes de peticiones de alma-por-riquezas. El negocio prosperaba. Personas se condenaban a sí mismas por miles. Su juego de golf había mejorado enormemente, queriendo decir que su partido más tarde esa semana con su hermano tendría una oportunidad.

Sobre todo si hacia trampa. Nada podría derribarlo. Estaba en la cima de su mundo.

—Exijo que me devuelvas mi maldición —gritó una bruja que realmente necesitaba a un hombre para enseñarle algunos modales.

Colocando la pluma abajo, entre los dedos.

—No puedo. Naruto lo compró honrando la carta a cabal. Cien años de servicio en mi ejército. El hierro vistió el acuerdo inicial con sangre.

—Rómpelo.

Mirándola detenidamente ella estaba frente a él vistiendo una camisa de hombre que le llegaba sobre la mitad del muslo, con el cabello alborotado y labios hinchados, Jiraiya sonrió.

—Veo que alguien tuvo suerte.

—Sí, tuve sexo. Fue genial. ¿Podemos regresar al punto? Quiero que canceles el contrato. Devuélveme mi maldición.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ¿No deberías estar feliz de que no vas a sufrir más? Pensé que él estaba loco tomando la maldición, sobre todo sabiendo que no tendría su habitual protección demonio contra el fuego para aliviar el dolor. Sin embargo, debes haberlo hecho bien. — Jiraiya movió sus cejas, pero Hinata, con falta de sentido del humor, frunció el ceño.

—Es mi maldición. Yo soy la que debe sufrir. No él.

—Demasiado tarde. Pero, realmente, si eso te molesta mucho, sólo encuentra las dos últimas almas que faltan. Una vez que estén subyugados de nuevo a la Fosa, tu amante dejará de oler a venado asado cada día, y nuestro contrato el uno con el otro será deshecho.

—¿Se detendrá cuando encuentre a Menma y su madre?

—A menos que quieras hacer un trato para extenderlo. Recuerdo no hace mucho a alguien declarando lo mucho que odiaba a un cierto demonio. ¿Debo entender, por tu atuendo actual, que has cambiado de opinión?

—No. Él sigue siendo un cerdo podrido, pero no merece sufrir por mis errores. Te voy a buscar a las almas. Pero será todo después de eso. Tú y yo estaremos a mano.

—Tengo un pastel ya pre-ordenado para celebrar el evento, y un grupo de chicas que se mueren por hacerse cargo de tu puesto. ¿He mencionado que el nuevo código de vestir requiere que estén sin bragas?

—Cerdo.

—Prefiero rey de la seducción.

—¿En serio?

Oh, mierda. Jiraiya no esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro cuando Tsunade una vez más se materializó de la nada, dando golpecitos con el pie y los brazos cruzados.

—Mi querida lady, ahí estás.

—No me digas tu lady, perro adúltero.

—¿Podemos hablar de esto más tarde? Estaba teniendo una discusión importante con mi asistente.

Hinata estrechó su mirada.

—¿Vas a liberar a Naruto de la maldición?

—No.

Con los labios apretados Hinata volvió a Tsunade.

—Tengo un video de él agarrando el culo de la chica del correo.

Antes de que Jiraiya pudiera explotar en Hinata por cotorrear, Tsunade se volvió hacia él. A juzgar por las chispas verdes en sus ojos, otra vez había aterrizado en mucha mierda.

¡Maldita sea! Y acabo de salir del jodido sofá.

**_Continuará..._**


	13. Capítulo Once

Naruto atrapó a Hinata saliendo de la oficina de Jiraiya.

No parecía complacida. De hecho, su ceño se profundizó cuando lo vio.

_Oh-oh._

—¿En qué estabas pensando, asumiendo mi maldición así? —gritó ella.

—No podía soportar verte sufrir —admitió él.

La mayoría de las mujeres se hubieran desvanecido por este comentario. ¿Su bruja? Le pegó en el estómago.

—No tenías derecho. Es mi carga para soportar. No la tuya.

—No es un gran problema. Atrapemos a las dos almas restantes, y se detendrá. Tan fácil como comer pastel.

Pero no tan divertido. Sólo había sufrido la maldición por unos míseros pocos minutos y ya estaba decidido a no pasar por ella una vez más, sin embargo, la mantendría para siempre si le impedía sufrimiento a ella.

—Esto no es gracioso —gruñó ella—. ¿Y si no podemos encontrar a las almas perdidas? Los fuegos aumentarán un minuto cada día.

—¿Estás preocupada? Sabía que te gustaba.

—No, no es cierto.

—Sabes, eso sería mucho más creíble si no tuviera las marcas de tus garras incrustadas en mis hombros todavía.

Un rubor fue su recompensa, pero seguía sin limpiar la preocupación de sus ojos.

— Naruto, por favor, deja de bromear durante un minuto. ¿No entiendes lo grave que es esto? El dolor te volverá loco si no podemos detenerlo.

¿Loco? Bah, lidiaba con eso todos los días. Se encogió de hombros.

—Oí que conociste a mi madre. Lo sé todo sobre la locura. No es tan malo una vez que golpeas a todos los que se burlan de ti al respecto.

—No es posible que nunca tomes nada en serio.

—Sí —dijo él al instante serio. La atrajo a sus brazos, aliviado de que no luchara contra él—. Te tomo muy en serio. Y quise decir lo que dije. No puedo soportar verte sufrir. Con mucho gusto asumo tu maldición. Me gustaría hacer más para mantenerte protegida de cualquier daño.

—Pero, ¿por qué? No lo entiendo. —Su voz tembló cuando se lo preguntó en voz baja y ronca.

Era curioso cómo su tiempo con ella y la divulgación de su historia le hacía comprenderla mejor. Ahora sabía que la fachada amarga que le presentaba al mundo era una tapa para ocultar el dolor y la soledad. El exilio auto-impuesto por temor a la confianza. Sin embargo, había visto suficiente de su felicidad anoche cuando jugaban para ver cuánto ella lo anhelaba a él. Necesitándolo.

_Y yo se lo daré._

Le tomó la cara y se inclinó para que pudiera verlo mientras hablaba. Captó su mirada y esperaba que pudiera leer lo que sentía. Ver su sinceridad.

—Me preocupo por ti, Hinata.

Ella negó, o lo intentó. No la dejó moverse. Enamorarse, ser vulnerable para alguien de nuevo, la aterrorizaba. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, una debilidad que seguramente odiaba.

—No, no es cierto. Tuvimos un gran sexo. Eso es todo. Cuando esto termine, otra chica bonita capturará tu ojo y te perderás.

—No lo haré.

—No me mientas —gritó ella, zafándose—. Lo harás. Eres igual a él. Follan a todo lo que se mueva. Me dices cosas bonitas para conseguir estar entre mis piernas. Puedes detenerte ahora. No lo creo. No te creo.

— Hinata. No, no es así. Escúchame.

Pero su bruja huyó cuando el sonido ahogado de sus sollozos llegó a él. Lo aplastó. Todo lo que quería hacer era alejar su dolor, y mostrarle su felicidad.

En cambio, al haberla cuidado, le había causado aún más angustia. Tenía que haber una manera de solucionar ese problema. De hacer que le creyera.

_De hacer que me ame._

Porque, a pesar de lo que ella pensaba, sus días de demonización se habían terminado. Había hecho la cosa más loca que podía imaginar. Se había enamorado de una bruja...

Hinata corrió a su suite, molesta, enojada, y malditamente enamorada. Esto en cuanto a tratar de engañarse a sí misma de que todo lo que sentía por Naruto era lujuria. Era amor. Estúpido, podrido y apestoso amor.

Y por un mujeriego confirmado. ¿No había vencido todo ello? Había pasado quinientos años odiando a los hombres y jurando no volver a dejar que nadie la lastimara de nuevo. ¿Y qué hacía? Enamorarse de un demonio que seguía haciendo cosas que la ablandaban. Quién no tenía ni siquiera que intentarlo tan duro para hacer que lo amara.

El maldito. Un maldito que no entendía.

Él había conseguido lo que quería. Habían ido tras eso como súcubos tras una comida de ostras, cayendo en horas de placer sensual, de risa e incluso de hablar. ¿Quién habría pensó que él ocultaría un cerebro detrás de esa cara bonita?

Un momento divertido era tenido por todos. Él se las había arreglado para conseguirla, a pesar de todas sus afirmaciones por lo contrario, para tener sexo, ¿por qué continuar con la farsa? ¿Por qué tomar mi maldición? ¿Por qué se pondría a sí mismo en esa agonía? Porque no creía ni por un minuto que él se preocupaba por ella.

Dejarse creer eso era tonto porque cuando resultara ser falso, le dolería tanto.

_Y no voy a permitirlo._

Llegando a su suite, cerró la puerta y activó los hechizos vinculantes. No quería interrupciones. Ningún demonio sexy irrumpiendo en su camino, rompiendo los muros que había construido para protegerse.

_Lo necesito fuera de mi vida antes de que me enamore aún más_. Para que eso sucediera, necesitaba encontrar a Menma y a su madre. Necesitaba enviarlos al infierno, romper la maldición de Naruto y sacarlo de su vida para siempre.

La puerta se astilló cuando algo la golpeó y Naruto entró, con su metro ochenta y algo de arrogancia masculina y seducción. No otra vez. ¿No había una puerta en todo el Infierno que pudiera resistirlo?

—¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? —Se plantó frente a él, con las manos en las caderas.

—He decidido que, dado que actúas como una débil y hablarte de mis sentimientos no funcionó, tomaré una página del libro de mi padrastro.

Hinata dio un paso hacia atrás mientras él caminaba hacia ella, con su masculinidad erizada. No. Esto tenía que parar. No importaba qué tan caliente se viera, no podía permitirse distraerse.

—Echaré a Toneri sobre ti si pones una mano sobre mí.

—Buena suerte con eso. Lo vi a través de una ventana en el jardín acechando a un roedor gigante.

—¿Te voy a convertir en sapo? —Ella levantó su mano amenazadoramente.

Él sonrió.

—Adelante, pero ten en mente cuando hagas el encanto, que seré aún más determinado.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? No te deseo. ¿Es ese el problema? ¿Tu ego es tan grande que no puedes manejar que una mujer te rechace?

—Oh, me deseas mucho, mi pequeña bruja sexy. Me deseas tanto que te asusta. Bien, tengo noticias para ti. Me asusta como la mierda a mí también. Pero no me importa. Cuando las opciones son establecerme contigo para toda la vida y tener pequeños demonios o verte irte, sé que elegir.

Por un momento, no pudo contestar, sólo pudo abrir la boca hacia él mientras sus palabras la penetraban. Seguramente, había comprendido mal.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Quiero que seas mi pareja.

No hubo malentendido en ese momento. Ella apisonó su júbilo al abofetearlo con la verdad fría y dura.

—Me lastimarás.

—Confía en mí.

Él pedía demasiado.

—No soy la mujer correcta.

—Eres todo lo que quiero.

Ella negó con su cabeza para que sus palabras no tejieran un hechizo alrededor de ella y hacerla creer. Sin embargo, a pesar de todas las advertencias en su cabeza, la esperanza floreció y el amor la calentó. Qué bueno sería permitirse amarlo. Confiar en él.

La tristeza entró en su expresión con su rechazo.

—Sé que es difícil para ti, pequeña bruja, pero te prometo que no hay nada que temer. A menos que el pensamiento de muchos orgasmos en fila te asuste.—Y así rápidamente, cambió de hombre pensativo a uno que ella había llegado a amar con la sonrisa traviesa.

Él se movió hacia ella. Ella gritó como una niña y se echó a correr. No llegó muy lejos, sin embargo.

Con sus zancadas ridículamente largas, la tomó rápidamente y la arrojó por encima de su hombro. Se echó a reír cuando ella lo golpeó con los puños en su ancha espalda.

—Guarda un poco de esa energía para el dormitorio, ya que no te irás de él hasta que admitas que te importo.

—Te mataré primero.

—Me gusta una chica que es perversa.

—Eres imposible.

—No, pero soy caliente.

—¿Cómo se supone que vamos a atrapar las almas, si estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí?

—Algunas cosas son más importantes.

—¿Cómo tener sexo puede ser más importante que asegurar que no estalles en llamas mañana?

—Me gustaría que alguien me golpeara con un látigo también, si acabas por reconocer que te gusto.

—Te odio.

—Cerca. Veo que tendremos que trabajar en eso.

Bajándola de su hombro a la cama, rápidamente se despojó de sus ropa y cubrió su forma con la suya, sujetándola al colchón. Eso no le impidió retorcerse y empujarse hacia él. Él no se movió, pero juntó sus manos en uno de sus puños y tiró de ellas por encima de su cabeza.

—¿Admitirás que te gusto?

Ella lo miró, manteniendo sus labios menos apretados y sin darse cuenta dejó escapar que lo amaba.

—Bruja tan obstinada. Supongo que haremos esto de la manera divertida.

Oh no. No podía permitir que él la tuviera de manera tan sensual. Se derretiría bajo su determinado toque y admitiría su afecto, y entonces terminaría jodida.

No le puedo dar el poder de hacerme daño. Sin embargo, ¿qué podía hacer para detenerlo? ¿Lanzar un hechizo sobre él? ¿Llamar a mi gato para que se lo coma? Una variedad de cosas que podría intentar corrió a través de su mente, pero no intentó ninguno de ellos. No con el corazón acelerado, su vagina palpitante, y una parte de su esperanza, nostalgia, que se refería a lo que dijo. Parecía que la locura de su familia era contagiosa porque no quería dar la batalla en absoluto y se había propuesto seducirla.

Él la besó, mientras una mano buscaba a tientas en el dobladillo de su camisa.

La camisa de él. Ni siquiera se había detenido a cambiarse cuando había salido de su casa y se dirigió directamente a la oficina de Jiraiya. La preocupación por él hizo caso omiso de cualquier pudor que poseyera.

Subió la tela, centímetro a centímetro, dejando al descubierto su carne a su mirada. Se detuvo debajo de sus pechos mientras la tela quedaba atrapada bajo su espalda. La anticipación le hizo contener el aliento. Él no destrozó la camisa como ella esperaba, oh no, en cambio, bajó la cabeza y puso su boca sobre el tejido revistiendo su pecho. El calor decadente de ella la hizo arquearse y él se aprovechó, sobando la camisa sobre sus pechos, un ascenso lento que resultó exasperante. Y aun peor, dejó la camisa agrupada alrededor de sus brazos y se lo metió debajo de la cabeza, de modo que cuando su boca la dejó y comenzó a hacer un camino por su torso, ella ni siquiera podía llegar a tocarlo. Tirarlo de él más de cerca. No era que la mano soltara sus muñecas.

Él la mantuvo inmovilizada y estaba expuesta a su mirada ardiente, que hacía levantarse a sus pezones duros mientras se volvían puntos en su sexo caliente.

Espontáneamente, abrió las piernas para acomodar su cuerpo. Sin embargo, no se puso encima como ella quería. No se presionó a sí mismo contra su núcleo ni la frotó donde le dolía.

Frustrada, y deseosa, arqueó las caderas, pechos, cualquier cosa para tratar de conectarse con su cuerpo. Él permaneció fuera de su alcance y ella no pudo evitar un gruñido de impaciencia. Lo que le hizo reír.

—Dímelo, pequeña bruja.

—O me follas o me dejas ir —exigió ella, sin estar dispuesta a admitir algo, pero lista también para no pedir más.

—Este lenguaje. Me gusta —dijo él con un brillo en los ojos. Él movió hacia abajo los brazos de ella y los mantuvo en puños bajo sus pechos mientras se movía hacia abajo—. Nunca te dejaré ir, mi impaciente puma. Y en cuanto a hacer el amor con tu delicioso cuerpo, haré eso, pero no hasta que me digas lo que quiero —murmuró la última parte en su redonda panza.

Frotándose la cara, y el crecimiento de barba áspera que él no se había afeitado esa mañana, besando su camino hacia su muslo, su aliento haciéndole cosquillas en la piel y haciéndole arquear las caderas. Él sopló en el espacio dolorido entre sus muslos, y ella gritó, desesperada por tenerlo.

Pero él tenía otras ideas.

—Dime que te gusto —hizo la solicitud por su sexo, y los dedos de su pie se curvaron.

—Nunca.

Un movimiento de su lengua contra su protuberancia la puso intensa.

—Dímelo.

—No. —Pero, oh, cómo lo deseaba. Se mordió la lengua, lo cual la ayudó a mantener a raya las palabras.

De ida y vuelta se fueron, con él jugando, con la negación de ella.

Él se puso más audaz con su tortura sensual y ella jadeaba, cada centímetro de ella gritaba por su liberación, él exigía que admitiera sus sentimientos.

Ella trató de aferrarse. Tratando de morderse la lengua. Piensa en cosas desagradables. Incluso intentó convocar su magia, la cual se le escapó por los dedos mientras él seguía burlándose de ella. Naufragada de placer, sin sentido por la necesidad de él, finalmente soltó las palabras que quería oír.

—Te amo, maldita sea. ¿Estás contento ahora? No quiero. Oh, cómo me gustaría que no, pero sí lo hago.

—Oh, mi dulce Hinata. —Él gruñó su nombre mientras se plantaba a sí mismo sobre ella—. Mi muy propia bruja.

La cabeza de su pene encontró la entrada a su sexo de manera infalible y se deslizó dentro. Un golpe, dos golpes. Su dolorida carne moldeó su eje, apretándose a su alrededor. Le clavó las uñas en los hombros cuando él soltó sus manos. Se aferró a él mientras subía a la cima de placer. Gritó su nombre cuando se corrió, oleadas de felicidad se estremecieron a través de ella.

—Oh mi hermosa bruja, cuánto te amo —susurró él mientras se empujaba una última vez, derramando su semen dentro de ella con vehemencia.

Durante unos minutos, permitió su deslizamiento y se permitió a sí misma creer, disfrutar de la calidez de su amor. Permanecieron unidos, respirando erráticamente, sus cuerpos estaban enrojecidos por el sudor. Un momento que ella siempre recordaría como el más hermoso. El más agradable.

El momento en que selló su destino. Porque ahora que se lo he admitido, él tenía el poder de hacerme daño. El pensamiento la asustaba hasta su esencia.

La humedad que se escapó de sus ojos le sorprendió. Había admitido que lo amaba y ahora lloraba. En silencio, pero lo hacía. No era lo que él hubiera imaginado que sucediera una vez que admitiera su afecto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, bruja? Por favor dime que son lágrimas de alegría.

Ella se apartó de él y él rodó hacia un lado. Hasta que ella se levantó, espalda erguida, su porte entero gritaba que no la tocara.

—Necesito estar sola.

—Háblame, Hinata. ¿Qué sucede?

—Ya tienes lo que querías. Me hiciste admitir lo que siento. Ahora vete.

—Estoy un poco confundido. Creí que estar enamorado era algo bueno. —Él se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella, haciéndola girar para que lo mirara.

—¿Algo bueno? —Ella se rió con amargura—. ¿Cómo es algo bueno enamorarse de un demonio mujeriego? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que me engañes y rompas mi corazón? ¿Un día? ¿Dos? Tal vez tenga suerte y puedas esconderlo de mí por unas pocas semanas.

—Tú lo eres todo para mí, Hinata. A partir de ahora hasta que uno de nosotros muera. No tocaré a ninguna otra.

—Lo dices de manera tan convincente —dijo ella, con tono nostálgico—. Pero, no se te olvide, sé de todas las promesas falsas. Las he oído antes. No entiendo por qué. Estaba perfectamente bien permitiéndote tener tu diversión conmigo y luego irte. ¿Por qué tuviste que tratar de convertirlo en algo más? ¿En algo que sabemos que no durará?

—Pero estoy diciendo la verdad. —La exasperación coloreó sus palabras, y aun así ella sacudió la cabeza con tristeza. ¿Acaso no entendía cómo funcionaba cuando un demonio se apareaba? ¿Qué a pesar de su reputación, una vez unidos a una mujer era para toda la vida?

—Me gustaría poder creerte. Por favor, vete.

Ella se alejó de él, pero antes de que pudiera agarrarla y agitarla para que entrara en razón, una amenaza peluda saltó entre ellos. Mostrando los dientes y gruñendo, el maldito Toneri se atrevió a llegar lo suficientemente cerca como para dar un bocado.

— Hinata. Llama a tu gato.

Volviendo la espalda hacia Naruto, su bruja se fue hacia el baño y el felino se acercó, todavía gruñendo.

—Fuera de mi camino. Tengo que hablar con ella. Hacerle entender que quiero decir lo que digo.

Parecía que el gato del infierno no estaba interesado en dejar que dijera sus palabras, y dada la posibilidad de elegir entre perder algunos de sus miembros o herir a su mascota, Naruto hizo lo único que pudo.

Giró sobre sus talones y se fue.

Mientras acechaba por los pasillos del castillo, tratando de averiguar dónde había salido todo mal. Ella había dicho que lo amaba, y él, por primera vez, se le había declarado a una mujer. Había utilizado la palabra Big L, y no había caído muerto.

Y en la mayor broma cósmica de todas, su amor le hacía perder a su bruja.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es eso malditamente posible?

¿Y cómo puedo solucionarlo?

Era hora de hablar con su madre. Seguramente ella tendría algún loco plan para conquistar la confianza de la que amaba. Sólo esperaba que no implicara bañarse en los lodos del Pantano Obnoxious de nuevo. La última vez le había tomado semanas sacar el hedor de su cabello y nunca le habían crecido un par de cuernos como su madre pretendía.

Gracias Jiraiya.

**_Continuará..._**


	14. Capítulo Doce

Naruto se fue sin intentar siquiera enfrentase con su gato y Hinata lloró.

_Despreciable sucio imbécil, diciéndome que me ama._

¿Cómo se atreve a incrementar sus esperanzas? ¿Cómo se atreve a llegar a ella para admitir que le importaba? Matarlo parecía que era una mejor y mejor perspectiva a cada momento, si sólo pudiera reunir la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo.

_No puedo hacerlo. No puedo acabar con su vida._ Cobardía y debilidad de su parte, sin embargo, sólo tenía que pensar en sus hermosos ojos y expresión sincera para perder la fortaleza. Pero, tenía una amiga que podía ayudarla.

Rumbo a la torre de Ino, Hinata caminó por las calles con ritmo amenazador que incluso los demonios se movieron para resguardarse. Tal vez era el ceño en su rostro o la electricidad estática que hacia bailar su cabello o las bolas de fuego que continuo lanzando, una manifestación corporal de su agitación. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, nadie se atrevía a decir una palabra o pararse en su camino mientras hacia el corto viaje a visitar a su amiga.

Llamando a la puerta de la torre y admirando el nuevo llamador en forma de un hombre de rodillas con los brazos atados detrás de su espalda, golpeteó un pie con impaciencia mientras esperaba. Pasaron sólo unos instantes antes de que el portal ornamentado se abriera para revelar la figura apuesta de Sai, el mayordomo, en posición firme. Literalmente.

Desnudo excepto por un taparrabos que poco hizo para ocultar su erección, imprescindible para el personal en este lugar, Sai le hizo una reverencia.

—Si mi señora bruja me siguiera, La señora espera en el jardín.

Girando sobre sus talones, el mayordomo caminó por el pasillo, los músculos de su trasero bien formado flexionándose. Normalmente, se habría permitido admirar un espécimen tan excelente, aunque nunca pensaría en tocar, sin embargo, consumida con pensamientos de Naruto, todo lo que podía pensar era cómo su demonio lucía un conjunto mucho mejor de glúteos.

Arruinada.

Él la había arruinado hasta el punto de que ni siquiera podía admirar a otro hombre. Con la rabia ahora como compañera de su desgracia, anduvo sigilosamente por el jardín y encontró a Ino sentada en un juego de bancos de hierro forjado, tomando una limonada observando a su jardinero, quien llevaba nada más que un sombrero de paja, un minúsculo taparrabos y un par de tijeras. Apartando su mirada, Hinata se sentó frente a ella.

—Hola, Ino.

— Hinata. Tú, demonio travieso. Un pequeño diablillo me dijo que alguien tuvo suerte anoche, pero a juzgar por tu sonrisa no debió haber sido muy buena. Me sorprende. Naruto tiene una técnica impecable. O al menos eso he escuchado. Nunca lo probé por mí misma. Al parecer, pertenecer a un harem no le atrae. Él se lo pierde.

Los dedos de Hinata formaron garras en la parte superior de la mesa mientras luchaba por evitar salir volando a través de la mesa y enfrentarse a su amiga por siquiera atreverse a pensar en Naruto de manera sexual. En cuanto a su consulta... no había venido aquí a discutir sus travesuras en el dormitorio, pero conociendo a Ino, si no decía algo, encontraría una manera de sonsacárselo.

—Tuvimos sexo. Estuvo bien —admitió malhumorada.

—¿Por qué la cara enojada? ¿Te folló y huyó?

—No.

—¿Te hizo tragar cuando le dijiste que preferías escupir?

Con las mejillas llameando, Hinata dejo salir otro:

—No.

—¿Intentó insertar su gran herramienta en un agujero de salida?

—No.

—Entonces ¿qué tiene a tus bragas retorciéndose? No creo haberte visto así de molesta desde que Jiraiya te compró esa silla vibradora que le gustaba toquetar.

Ah, la silla. Ella había tomado represalias por esa broma electrocutándolo. No es que funcionara como esperaba. En lugar de gritar o lanzar humo de sus oídos, su jefe le agradeció con un malicioso: "Mis vellos púbicos nunca habían estado rizados. Gracias". Había tenido que saltarse el almuerzo y la cena ese día después de esa admisión.

Todavía le hacía estremecerse.

Recuperándose de los recuerdos no deseados, capto la mirada interrogativa de Ino. Maldita sea, todavía quería una razón para su molestia.

—Me dijo que me amaba.

Ino parpadeó. Frunció el ceño. Abrió su boca, luego la cerró otra vez.

Sacudió la cabeza. Se dio golpecitos en su oído izquierdo y dijo:

—Lo siento. ¿Podrías repetir eso? Podría haber jurado que dijiste que confesó amarte.

—Lo dijo.

Sus ojos se ampliaron con expresión sorprendida, su amiga se inclinó en su silla.

—Felicitaciones.

—Disculpa. ¿No escuchaste lo que dije? El idiota dijo que me amaba.

—Sí. Eso es toda una proeza. Apostaba que esperaría hasta que empezara a envejecer en unos cien años antes de que él cayera en esa trampa.

—No lo hizo. Simplemente lo dijo.

Una arruga marco la frente de Ino.

—Ahora estoy confundida otra vez. ¿Estás diciendo que está mintiendo sobre confesar que te ama?

—Sí. Es parte de su engaño.

—¿Engaño? ¿Qué tipo de plan oculto podría tener?

—No sé, pero estoy segura de que no me va a gustar —se quejó Hinata.

—Vamos a omitir su confesión por un momento. ¿Y tú? ¿Lo amas?

—Sí, el bastardo miserable.

Los ojos de Ino se cruzaron y ella los cerró mientras tomaba una profunda respiración.

—Tal vez finalmente me estoy poniendo lenta con la vejez…

—¡Nunca, señora! —gritó una voz masculina.

—… pero no llego a ver la fuente de tu ira. Él te ama. Tú lo amas. ¿No hay un felices para siempre allí en algún lugar?

—¡No!

—¿Por qué no? — replicó Ino en un tono exasperado.

—Yo sé la respuesta —replicó una voz familiar.

Hinata gimió y colocó su cabeza sobre la mesa.

— Kushina —exclamó Ino—. Que agradable sorpresa. Escuché que las felicitaciones están en orden.

—Sí, gané la apuesta contra todos los que apostaron contra mí. Mi Naruto finalmente ha encontrado a una bruja lo suficientemente loca para hacerle enamorarse. ¿No es maravilloso?

—Ambas están locas —murmuró Hinata.

—Gracias —respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Levantando la cabeza, miró a las dos mujeres.

—¿Por qué ambas creen que me ama?

Ellas compartieron una mirada conspiratoria. Luego se encogieron de hombros.

— Naruto nunca antes dijo la palabra con A. O eso dicen mis fuentes —dijo Ino.

—Y yo te dije que eras la primera chica que llevó a casa —agregó su madre.

—¿Y qué? ¿Se supone que sólo debo creer que va a renunciar a joder cualquier agujero entre las piernas y establecerse conmigo?

Un doble asentimiento le respondió.

Y quería creerles. Pero...

—Oh, ¡no te atrevas compararlo con Menma! — Ino exclamó—. Naruto no se parece en nada a ese bastardo de dos caras.

—Mi hijo tiene honor —dijo Kushina con orgullo—. También tiene modales. Nunca se olvida de levantar el asiento para orinar y siempre lo baja cuando termina.

—Entonces, ¿piensan que simplemente debo lanzar la precaución al viento y permitirme creer?

—Es hora de que confíes otra vez —dijo Ino suavemente.

—No puedes vivir con miedo para siempre. Después de que matara accidentalmente al padre de Naruto, me volví loca de dolor durante mucho tiempo. Y cuando llegó Minato, tampoco quería permitirme amar. Pero él me derribó, y ahora, a pesar de que todavía estoy un poco loca, no podría estar más feliz. —La madre de Naruto sonrió—. Oh y mi esposo te dice gracias por conseguirme alcanzar la última tendencia de la moda. Ama el nuevo estado de mis pantis.

Hinata dejó a Ino y a Kushina discutiendo los méritos de ir por los alrededores con el trasero-al-aire. No era una conversación que pudiera tener, sobre todo, no con la mamá de Naruto. Pero mientras que la mujer parecía no poseer límites personales, ella e Ino le habían dado que reflexionar.

_¿Estoy siendo necia? ¿Es momento de que deje de revolcarme en el miedo y permitirme confiar otra vez?_ Lo peor que podría pasar era que Naruto rompiera su corazón.

Pero lo mejor era vivir con el hombre que amaba. Nunca estar sola. Disfrutar de la risa en su vida otra vez. Seguramente el beneficio, aunque resultaba temporal, ¿valía la pena el riesgo?

Se debía a sí misma dejar de ser una gallina sobre el amor. A veces una chica se quedaba atascada con un perdedor que rompió su corazón. Sin embargo, a veces una bruja se sacaba la lotería y debía disfrutar de las riquezas mientras duraran. Y además, había hechizos para hacer que los penes se cayeran si un hombre se atrevía a desviarse. Pero, ¿cómo decirle? _Me pregunto si lo asusté permanentemente con mi berrinche._

Si realmente la amaba como dijo, entonces no dejaría que un berrinche lo detuviera. Entrando en el castillo, todavía perdida en sus pensamientos, le tomó un momento notar al diablillo que revoloteaba frente a ella.

—¿Qué es?

—Tienes correo. —Eso se movió, empujando un sobre hacia ella. Ella se lo arrebató de las garras de la pata, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar quién lo envió, la traviesa criatura revoloteaba alejándose.

El sobre rojo sellado llevaba sólo su nombre. Comprobó rastros de magia pero no encontró ninguno. Lo abrió y sacó la misiva de su interior.

Hinata leyó la nota dos veces, segura de que había entendido mal, pero no, no había ningún error en el mensaje.

**_Tenemos a tu amante demonio. Consíguenos cualquier forma de que no volvamos al Infierno o lo mataremos. Dolorosamente. No hagas nada, y sin embargo lo mataremos. Y luego desapareceremos. Espero que disfrutes quemarte viva por una eternidad._**

**_Deseoso de poder verte arder otra vez, Menma._**

Podrido, maldito bastardo. Como si lo fuera a dejar escapar. Sin embargo, lo que realmente le hizo correr frío por la sangre fue la parte de la amenaza.

_Tiene a Naruto. _

Lo que la sorprendía. ¿Cómo una pobre excusa de un alma condenada consiguió derribar a un guerrero del calibre de Naruto? No importaba.

Necesitaba hacer algo. Dejar morir a Naruto, aunque resolvería su dilema con él, nunca cruzó su mente.

Lo amaba. Él podría lastimarla. Tomar su amor y pisotearlo, pero eso no significaba que pudiera dejarlo morir. _Tengo que salvarlo. Pero, ¿cómo?_

En el plano mortal, ¿sus poderes disminuían, y por los términos de su contrato, era aún más débil contra sus enemigos? O, ¿no lo era? Con su cerebro poniéndose en marcha, realizó una llamada telefónica a su jefe, llamando a su línea privada.

—¿Haces esto con el propósito de afligirme cuando estoy haciendo cosas importantes? —preguntó secamente.

A juzgar por la risa, podía adivinar lo que hacía Jiraiya.

—Saluda a Tsunade por mí, ¿sí?

Él gruñó.

—Esto no es gracioso, bruja. ¿Qué pasa ahora? Ya te dije, que no puedo regresar la maldición.

—Lo sé. Lo que quiero saber es si todas las cláusulas se transfieren.

Un minuto después, colgó y se froto la barbilla pensativamente. Buenas noticias, pero todavía necesitaba más ayuda.

La vida de Naruto pendía de un hilo y no quería arriesgarse. Hizo otra llamada telefónica. De hecho dos y luego se dispuso a ir a la guerra. Y para aquellos que se preguntan, se trataba de una falda corta, un top y tacones. A diferencia de otras heroínas que salvaban a sus hombres en rasgados pantalones vaqueros como un marimacho, Hinata pretendía hacerlo con estilo, estilo sexy, porque si jugaba sus cartas, no sólo terminaría la maldición, sino que conseguiría reclamar un premio.

_Y sé lo que quiero._

Fácil acceso, un demonio agradecido y ella inclinada, viendo las estrellas.

**_Continuará..._**


	15. Capítulo Trece

Resultó fácil encontrar a Menma. Envió otro diablillo para guiarla.

La criatura repulsiva de piel verde insistió en que se pusiera un amuleto para verificar y asegurarse de que estaban solos, insignificante magia que hizo a un lado con facilidad.

Sonriendo a la criatura de alquiler, dijo:

—Es un poco viejo para mí. Lléveme con tu empleador.

La ruta los llevó en círculos serpenteantes que le hizo querer sacudir al diablillo con impaciencia. Como si una capa tan débil detendría a un rastreador dedicado. Cuán poco sabía Menma.

Llegando horas más tarde al almacén vacío en el lado mortal, casi se rió del clásico escenario. ¿Tenían que pasar todos los hechos infames en un área remota en la noche? Aunque, teniendo en cuenta lo que quería hacer después del rescate, sería adecuado para su propósito porque el fracaso no era una opción. Salvaría a Naruto. Enviaría a Menma y a su madre de vuelta al infierno. Y después, haría lo más peligroso de todo; le daría a Naruto su confianza.

Una vieja familiar le recibió en la puerta, Mei, seguía llevando su atuendo medieval que consistía en un vestido negro y mantilla de encaje. Pero Hinata no tenía tiempo que perder con la amargada mujer.

—Así que la puta se presentó. Ve a decirle a mi hijo. —La matrona ordenó al diablillo.

Hinata canturreó unas palabras y agitó su mano. Encerrando al diablillo en una burbuja antes de que pudiera dar la alarma, sonrió ante el rostro sorprendido de Mei.

—Se supone que no eres capaces de hacer eso. El contrato dice… —balbuceó la matrona.

Hinata sonrió lentamente.

—Lo que pasa es que, alguien más asumió el control de los términos. ¡Sorpresa!

—Men…

Hinata rápidamente tejió un segundo hechizo y lanzó un cono de silencio alrededor de Mei antes de que pudiera terminar su grito.

—Normalmente, me quedaría y te torturaría yo misma —dijo—. Pero, tengo a un demonio que rescatar. ¡Oh, Kushina! —De las sombras detrás de ella, envuelta en el manto por la magia de su viaje, la madre de Naruto apareció.

—¿Es ella a la que le gusta jugar con fuego? —preguntó, refiriéndose a Mei con ojos rasgados, amarillos.

—Síp. Ella es también la que está tratando de hacerte perder tu apuesta por mantenernos a Naruto y a mí separados.

Tomando una postura mientras se acercaba, los ojos de Kushina se iluminaron con una violenta locura que Hinata encontró entrañable. Ahora aquí estaba una suegra que podría querer.

—Nadie se mete con mi bebé.

Con la boca abierta en un grito inaudible, Mei se giró para correr, pero no podría escapar a una madre inclinada al castigo. Hinata movió sus dedos despidiéndose mientras Kushina acechaba más allá de ella con su premio.

—Sólo recuerde llevarla de regreso a la prisión antes de la hora del almuerzo para que Naruto no tenga por qué pasar por la barbacoa otra vez.

Una demencial risita fue la respuesta de Kushina, con Mei escondida bajo un brazo, saliendo en la dirección del portal.

_Una condenada alma abajo, sólo queda uno._

Tomando una respiración profunda, Hinata entró en el edificio abandonado.

_Tiempo para rescatar a mi demonio..._

Ser casi humano apestaba demasiado. ¿Cómo lo soportaban? Naruto se preguntó mientras tiraba de la cuerda que ataban sus muñecas. Cuerdas, de todas las cosas, manteniendo a un demonio de su calibre cautivo. Bueno, por lo menos los próximos minutos. Casi se había deshecho del nudo que lo ataba.

Debería haber leído la letra pequeña. Ansioso de ahorrarle a Hinata el dolor de su maldición, en realidad no hizo más que rozar el documento que Jiraiya redactó. Firmó su nombre con sangre y se felicitó a sí mismo por hacer lo más romántico que había hecho nunca. Pero, parecía que no sólo consiguió la totalidad del juego-de-fuego del problema diario, también había heredado por completo la debilidad al igual que un imbécil humano cuando las almas implicadas en la maldición estaban alrededor.

No es que eso importara al final. Aunque sus poderes de demonio fueron retirados, y sólo tenía su fuerza regular y el ingenio para ayudarle, Naruto pretendía prevalecer todavía.

En realidad, no podía esperar a tener su puño reuniéndose con la sonrisa de Menma.

Su molestia con el otro hombre se debía muy poco a la captura innoble de Naruto después de dejar la casa de su madre, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Una víctima de una emboscada estúpida de una docena demonios, a quienes haría que se los trajesen cuando regresara al infierno. Entonces, ¿qué si llevaban un rencor porque había dormido con todas sus novia en el pasado?

No era su culpa que no pudieran satisfacer a sus damas.

Pero eso no fue lo que le hizo enojar.

Oh no, finalmente había confrontado al imbécil de cabello oscuro con la cara bonita que no sólo tocó a su bruja en el pasado, también se había atrevido a lastimarla.

_Él lastimó a mi Hinata._ Y eso era algo que no podía tolerar. Vengaré a mi bruja.

Hablando del rey de Roma, Hinata debía haberse preguntado a dónde se había ido él. ¿Creía que la había abandonado después de conseguir que admitiera que lo amaba? Mierda. Esperaba que no. Había luchado por esa declaración.

Nada ni nadie lo arruinaría.

—Ya veo que todavía estás atado —dijo Menma pasando la mirada con una burlona sonrisa—. Demasiado para tu reputación como un gran demonio feroz. Tengo que decir, no veo tal cosa.

—Eso es porque no buscas lo suficiente —replicó Naruto—. Porque todo es acerca del tamaño.

— Hinata nunca se quejó cuando tomé su virginidad. Era como una gata en celo.

—¿Virgen? Tú nunca me dijiste que era una virgen —chilló una voz femenina.

Con un suspiro de fastidio, Menma se volvió hacia una mujer vieja.

—Y qué si la desfloré. Todavía era una bruja. Y me hechizó.

Mei frunció los labios.

—Voy a volver a comprobar las puertas. No confío en estos barrios mágicos que compraste de ese proveedor. —La matrona se alejó dejando a Naruto solo con el objeto de su molestia quien comprobaba su reloj otra vez.

—No creo que Hinata estuviera tan impresionada con tu habilidad en el dormitorio. El tiempo casi se acaba y ella todavía debe hacer algo para salvarte.

Bueno, al menos eso respondía a una pregunta. Hinata sabía que él no saldría corriendo hacia ella, y él la azotaría si se ponía en peligro tratando de salvarlo, ya que significaría ponerlo en ridículo ante todos los demonios.

—Libéralo o verás.

Naruto gimió mientras no pudo evitar imaginar las burlas que tendría que soportar. ¿Qué hombre se permitía ser salvado por su mujer?

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Hinata? Tengo esto bajo control.

—En serio, porque desde aquí parece que estás todo atado.

Ella entró en el campo de visión con una sonrisa fresca, con un traje que se vería mejor en el piso.

—Bah, como si algo como cuerda podría contenerme. —Él tiró sus brazos separándolos y le mostró sus manos libres, un momento antes de que un punto afilado se pegara en la parte posterior de su cuello.

—¡Muévete y él muere! —gritó Menma.

Ladeando la cadera y cruzando los brazos, una sonrisa cruzó los labios de la bruja.

—No lo creo. Ese demonio me pertenece, y lo prefiero en una sola pieza. Así que, aleja la daga antes de que te lastime. O no. Pero entérate de esto, si incluso apenas lo rasguñas, me aseguraré de que tu regreso al infierno sea aún más doloroso.

—Sabía que te importaba —exclamó Naruto.

—Al parecer, la locura en tu familia es contagiosa —respondió secamente—. Además, ya me obligaste a admitir que te amaba. Como tal, me di cuenta de que no podría dejar exactamente que Menma te matara. Eso es un placer sólo mío.

—Dices las cosas más dulces —bromeó Naruto.

—Pero mi sabor es aún más dulce —lanzó descaradamente de regreso.

A pesar del cuchillo en su garganta, Naruto se endureció al recordar. Es hora de terminar con esto.

—¡Basta! —gritó Menma—. Consigue que Lucifer me deje ir o tu amante aquí lo paga.

¿Había el pequeño bastardo interrumpido a él y a su bruja mientras admitía públicamente que le importaba? Oh, diablos no.

Naruto dio un codazo, se giró, luego se agachó mientras agarraba la daga que Menma empuñaba. Lo torció a la espalda del alma condenada y lo puso de rodillas.

—Lo siento, mi pequeña bruja. ¿Estabas diciendo algo sobre placer y tiempo a solas?

Sus labios temblaron y la alegría brilló en sus ojos.

—Debí dejar que te matara.

—¿Pero entonces a quién amarías y adorarías por toda la eternidad?

—No tienes que seguir diciendo eso.

—Oh sí tengo. Y porque pareces tener problemas en creerme, incluso conseguí el contrato para probarlo.

—¿Tú, qué?

Menma eligió ese momento para retorcerse y gritar obscenidades. Naruto le frunció el ceño.

—Estaba en medio de algo.

—Las interrupciones son tan groseras —estuvo de acuerdo cuando se acercó a su lado—. Estaré para verte más tarde, Menma.

—Ambos lo estaremos.

—Y hasta que podamos llegar y te agradezcamos que nos reunieras, he enviado mi gatito para darte la bienvenida en tu celda. Él ha estado esperando conocerte.

Naruto se echó a reír. Ahora había una bruja que encajaría perfectamente con su familia.

Hinata marcó a Menma y ni siquiera se molestó en ver como el hombre que había pensado una vez que le importaba, quien la lastimó tanto, desapareció.

Eso alivió el corazón de Naruto al ver que Menma no significaba nada para ella. Menos que nada. Pero la forma en que ella miraba hacia Naruto... le robó el aliento. Detuvo su corazón.

En sus ojos, pudo ver el miedo, pero también el amor. La necesidad. Era hora de demostrarle, que para él, ella lo significaba todo.

—Antes de que me bañes a besos por salvarte…

—Creo que se podría decir que jugué una parte.

—No cuando yo relate la historia, tú no. Pero podemos discutir sobre eso más adelante, desnudos... Como decía, tengo algo para ti.

Naruto sacó una hoja de papel de su bolsillo trasero y lo desplegó. Inicialmente se había preocupado de que fuera a ser demasiado corto. Pero como Jiraiya le aseguró cuando hizo el contrato y lo vinculó, entre menos cláusulas pusiera, más resaltaría su promesa. Entregándoselo a ella, esperó. Nerviosamente cuando no dijo ni una palabra. Casi se lo arrancó de las manos. Luego se tambaleó hacia atrás cuando ella se arrojó hacia él.

**_Yo, Naruto, el demonio más impresionante en el Infierno, declaro amar a la bruja Hinata, con temperamento fogoso y todo, por una eternidad. Nunca me desviaré. Nunca traicionaré su confianza. Nunca haré nada para causarle dolor sobre la pena de muerte permanente._**

**_Esto lo juro en sangre, Naruto_**

Un simple contrato, con su misma falta de cláusulas y sub elementos, la asombró.

—¿Tanto así me amas?

La miró con incredulidad en el rostro.

—Por supuesto, te amo mucho. ¿Habría hecho todas las cosas que hice si no lo hiciera?

—Bueno, estás relacionado con una loca.

—Sí y tal vez es una locura de mi parte que te ame, pero lo hago. ¿Crees que cualquier mujer me inspiraría lo suficiente como para asumir una maldición sangrienta y dolorosa? ¿O soportar el hecho de que tiene un gigante gato come demonios? Sé que tienes problemas de confianza, y que yo no podría haber llevado la clase de vida que inspira confianza, pero te mostraré que puedes creer en mí. Quiero que me ames.

—Sé que lo haces. Y te amo. Sólo por ti vengo al rescate usando nada para cubrir mi trasero.

Sus cejas se dispararon.

—¿Viniste a combatir en una falda sin ninguna ropa interior?

Un lento asentimiento fue su respuesta.

Él sonrió, luego frunció el ceño.

—No harás eso de nuevo. ¿Sabes cuántos demonios viven en el alcantarillado y habrían podido mirar bajo tu falda? No los tendré mirando lo que es mío.Pensándolo bien. Tira a la basura toda tu ropa interior. Encabezaré la purga en las alcantarillas yo mismo así puedes pasear por allí con tus partes femeninas descubiertas para mi disfrute.

—Estás loco. —Se rió ella.

—Loco de amor por ti —estuvo de acuerdo—. Pero te advierto, que vamos a tener que cenar con mi loca madre por lo menos una vez al mes.

—O más a menudo. Me gusta bastante tu mamá. Tiene una manera refrescante de ver el mundo.

—Oh mierda. No me digas que ya se está pegando —gimió, mientras la tiró en sus brazos. Ella se acurrucó contra él. Aquí era donde pertenecía.

Pero ella tenía una pregunta.

—Como mi nuevo... ¿Cómo debería llamarte de todos modos? ¿Novio? ¿Demonio con el que duermo?

—Los siguientes términos son aceptables para mí. Tuyo. Pareja. Marido. Divino catador de tu…

Ella golpeó una mano sobre su boca.

—Me quedo con pareja.

—Y yo voy con mi súper, sexy, tócala y muere, fabulosa puma, bruja patea culos.

—Te reto a que grites eso cinco veces seguidas sin tropezar.

Él hizo que su incredulidad saltara a la vista.

—Te lo dije, tengo una lengua muy ágil.

—Lo recuerdo.

Chico, ella siempre lo hacía, así como lo hacía su coño.

—Entonces, ¿hay alguna razón de que estemos todavía en el plano mortal en lugar de volver a tu casa y follar como animales salvajes?

—¿Por qué esperar? No vine vestida así por nada. Y no veo a nadie alrededor. —Ella le lanzó una sonrisa tímida.

—Malvada bruja —gruñó.

—No, esto es malvado. —Empujándose lejos de él, se dio la vuelta y se inclinó, con las manos apoyadas en sus muslos. Lo miró fijamente sobre su hombro. La ardiente mirada en su rostro hizo que su corazón latiera a la carrera.

—Tú traviesa, traviesa bruja. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

—¿Follarme?

—Definitivamente.

—¿Hacer que me corra?

—Obvio.

—¿Amarme?

—Por siempre y para siempre.

Y entonces él estuvo en su interior, acariciándola con su dureza, llenándola, tocándola, murmurando las palabras que se permitió abrazar. Llegaron juntos en un estallido explosivo, vinculados para siempre por el contrato, la elección y sobre todo el amor. Un demonio y su bruja, juntos, para siempre.

**_~Fin~_**


	16. Epílogo

Sonriendo como un loco, Jiraiya dirigió su atención lejos de la feliz –ugh- pareja en su pantalla. Lo había hecho. Había juntado a su mayor dolor en el trasero con un infame mujeriego demonio. Las dudas al inicio de su proyecto, "Aumentar mi Población Demoníaca" ahora parecían ridículas.

Al demonio Cupido y su arco. Él, el gobernante más grande y más malo de todos los tiempos, obviamente poseía una habilidad especial para hacer que la gente se juntara. Sin mencionar, que liberaba a una gran cantidad de damas para otros machos. Aún mejor, había conseguido sacar a la maldita bruja de su cabello. No por mucho tiempo, sin embargo, ella era condenadamente demasiado buena en su trabajo, lo que significaba que tendría que volver a contratarla, probablemente por más dinero, pero no de inmediato. Se tomaría una semana para disfrutar primero antes de permitir el regreso de la bruja.

Mientras que ella tenía que mantener su puesto de trabajo, Naruto, ahora que se había establecido, probablemente pediría asignaciones más cerca de casa. Por suerte para él, una posición de entrenamiento acababa de abrirse, porque Jiraiya había matado al instructor anterior por haber golpeado a una de sus hijas, lo que le convenía. Si no podía tener Naruto en el campo, entonces los operarios capacitados por él tendrían que ser suficiente. Por no hablar, de que tener Naruto cerca de casa, cuidando de su nueva esposa, significaba que la bruja comenzaría a tener pequeños bebés en cualquier momento. Qué potente mezcla de los dos haría.

Un pequeño demonio/con talentos de brujo para los rangos del infierno. Todo era parte del plan.

Con su ejército diezmado en gran número debido a su reciente guerra con Lilith o Kaguya, necesitaba reconstruirlo. Conseguir demoníacos dando gruñidos era la parte fácil sin embargo. Eran una moneda de diez centavos por docena, pero más tontos que las piedras. Lo que necesitaba era más inteligencia, soldados armados con magia. Sin embargo, sus demonios, brujas y otros seres mágicos que poblaban el infierno parecían decididos a evitarse los unos a los otros.

Dependía de él, del señor de la Fosa, y ahora rey une-parejas, hacerse valer, emparejar a los demonios leales con el lado femenino. La cría forzosa no era una opción porque como la experiencia había demostrado, las parejas enamoradas producían la mejor descendencia, por lo menos en la Fosa. El grueso. Fomentar afecto y relaciones sanas llegaba a contrapelo, pero sin embargo, no podía negar los resultados.

De ahí su manipulación de los acontecimientos. ¿Quién sino el señor del Inframundo podría ayudar a escapar a cinco prisioneros sin que nadie se enterara? Claro que los había utilizado, pero deberían contarse por honrados, ya que habían servido a un propósito más grande.

A su propósito.

Sin embargo, una sola pareja no podía darle todos los niños que debían crear su próxima generación de defensa. Más. Necesitaba parejas más potentes, lo que significaba un nuevo proyecto. Pero, ¿quién sería el siguiente para torturar con esa cosita loca llamada amor?

Oyó una risita estridente, que estaba en el límite de la locura.

—¿Qué diablos? —De su más serio soldado, Jiraiya sonrió ampliamente. Oh diablos sí. Conocía exactamente al par. El siguiente paso en su plan, un demonio y su psicópata. Qué reto difícil sería.

Si no se mataban el uno al otro primero.

Se frotó las manos con regocijo. Es tiempo para la segunda ronda, para el juego de la seducción del Infierno...

Mientras tanto, en una celda, a varios niveles en el Infierno de la famosa prisión, una enorme gato-infernal lamía sus patas limpiándose mientras un montón sangriento gemía en la esquina.

¿Había herido a su mamá adoptiva?

Cambiando a su forma de hombre, Toneri se paró por encima del imbécil que había visto quemarse viva a Hinata siglos atrás. Deseó poder haber herido más a Menma. ¿Cómo se atrevía este pedazo de mierda lloriqueando a lastimar a la mujer que había tomado a un gatito solo y le había dado un hogar lleno de amor?

—La próxima vez que tengas la oportunidad de escapar —gruñó él—. Te tiraré al abismo yo mismo, porque si alguna vez nos encontramos de nuevo, no seré tan agradable.

Metamorfoseándose de nuevo a su peluda piel, Toneri se paseó alejándose y debatió qué hacer a continuación. Con su mamá ahora unida a un demonio capaz de cuidar de ella, parecía que tendría más tiempo para jugar porque a diferencia de Naruto, y de otros machos idiotas, ninguna mujer alguna vez pondría una correa sobre él.

**_¿Todas sus preguntas contestadas?_**

**_Jaja si lo sé, bien loco y desastroso.. pero era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Algo cortito, gracioso y caliente jaja._**

**_Espero_****_ que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al leerlo la primera vez.._**

**_La historia se llama "_****_A Demon and his Witch" ( El Demonio y su bruja) de Eve Langlais de la serie Welcome to hell..._**

**_Nos leemos por allí!!_**


End file.
